New allies, old enemies
by Brownies and Griffins
Summary: When Danny's parents die, he is put under the care of his closest living relative, who also happens to be Bruce Wayne. A year passes and Danny settles into his new life making new friends and allies. But what will happen when an old enemy re-surfaces? Will the team be able to handle his anger and obsession? - (Set as if Danny told his parents his identity.) Complete
1. The accident

**So I thought this idea was awesome and I hope you enjoy. I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**

* * *

Telling his parents was the best thing he ever did. It was a relief and he didn't have to worry about slipping up. They were encouraging and it was nice to know they weren't trying to kill him.

Since they found out, Maddie had been teaching him the fighting techniques she knew, and it was definately making him more efficient, he didn't have to rely on his powers as much but had begun to use them just as a fall back. He had also begun training his human half and that had also made an improvement. He was finally starting to enjoy all aspects of his life and he didn't have to lie any more. But all good things must come to an end.

* * *

"What's it like now that Jazz is at college?" Sam, Danny and Tucker were sitting on Danny's bed talking.

"I'd have thought it would be nice to be the only kid around but surprisingly, there is such a thing as too much attention." Sam smiled. She was an only child so she understood exactly what he meant.

"You miss her, don't you?" Danny smiled distantly.

"Of course I miss her. She may be overprotective in a slightly annoying way, but she's my big sister." Tucker was about to reply when the sound of an explosion shook the house. They looked at each other, terror in their eyes.

Danny jumped up and took off running, fazing through anything that got in his way. Sam and Tucker followed as fast as they could. Down the stairs, into the kitchen and towards the basement door... But the door was wide open... And all that could be seen was the rubble that stopped anyone entering. Danny knelt on the floor infront of the door, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. Tucker pulled out his phone and called the emergency number.

"Hello?... Yes... There's been an accident... Fenton Works... Please get here as fast as you can!" Sam walked over to Danny and hugged him from behind. The three teens stared at the doorway until the paramedics came and moved them out of the way.

* * *

Danny sat with Sam and Tucker on the edge of the ambulance watching his feet moving back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Soon one of the paramedics came approached the three friends. She was tall and slender with dark hair pulled into a pony tail.

"We've found them," she stated as she approached. Danny looked up and jumped down from the ambulance, Tucker's hand rested on his shoulder for support.

"And?" he asked. The woman looked down.

"I'm afraid they didn't make it." Danny's eyes glazed over as they welled up.

"No..." he muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The paramedic said watching the boy slowly breaking down infront of her.

"No.." Danny muttered again. He looked up to Sam to see a tear roll down her cheek. "No, no, no, no, no..." he said as her buried his face in her shirt. She held him as they both cried. Tucker let out a few sobs as he looked on to his two friends. Then Danny's phone started to ring in his pocket. He picked it up and looled at the caller ID. It was Jazz.

"Hello?"

_Danny? I heard there was an accident. What happened? Are you OK? _

"I'm fine but... Jazz..."

_Yes? _

"They're gone."

_Who's gone? Gone where?_

"Mom and Dad. They're gone."

_You don't mean..._ Danny's eyes started to well up even more and he started sobbing into the phone. _I'm coming home!_ Jazz hung up. Danny put his phone back in his pocket and Sam pulled him back into a hug.

* * *

Danny sat in an armchair in Sam's home cinema. He had stayed there overnight. It had been a whole day since the accident but he couldn't think of anything else. He was trying to drown out his thoughts with the movie infront of him, but it wasn't working. Sam and Tucker were also there and they were all feeling depressed together.

"Danny?" a quiet broken voice sounded out from behind them. Danny immediately jumped up and ran towards the voice. His head hit the person's chest as they hugged each other. "Danny," Jazz asked between sobs. "Can you please tell me what happened?" He nodded and they both sat down, Sam turning off the tv so they could talk. She also pulled Tucker out to leave the siblings alone.

Danny explained everything. The explosion, the rubble, the paramedics. Everything. When he was finished he looked up at Jazz. Her eyes were closed, her head down. She looked up and looked Danny in the eyes.

"What's going to happen to me?" he whispered, finding he could hardly speak, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I don't know," his sister admitted.

* * *

Danny and Jazz stayed at Sam's house another two nights before they heard anything about what was going to happen to Danny. Since Jazz was 19 she was legally an adult and their parents death had no effect on her in that sense, but since Danny was only 16 he needed a legal guardian who was fit to take care of him.

"Hello?" Mrs Manson answered the phone. "Yes he's here. Daniel! It's for you!" Danny jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

_Daniel Fenton? _

"Yes?"

_Good afternoon. My name is Mr Johnson. I'm a representative of the government's homing division. I'm calling to let you know that there will be a court case tomorro to decide your official guardianship. Your presence is necessary. _

"Of course." Danny listened as the man gave him the time and the place before he put the phone down and explained to everyone else. Mr Manson said that he would drive Danny and Jazz to the court to make sure everything went OK. The siblings thanked him before sharing a worried glance, nervous of what the next day would have in store.

* * *

The court was a large building that made Danny even more nervous than he already was. Sam had agreed to tag along and she smiled at him encouragingly to show her support. As they entered they were guided to the room their case was being represented in.

On the bench outside was a skinny boy with dark hair. He looked up as Danny aproached smiling and waved. Danny waved back before entering the room. Sam and her father had to sit at the back while Danny and Jazz went to the front.

"Hello Daniel," a man said stepping forward and offering Danny his hand. "I'm Mr Johnson, from the government housing division. We spoke on the phone." Danny nodded.

Mr Johnson guided the boy and his sister to a desk at the front left of the court room. As soon as they sat down it began. The judge looked down on them from his high chair.

"Mr Johnson. You have been in charge of finding Daniel Fenton a new guardian. Please present to the court." Mr Johnson stood and gathered up his papers.

"Through research I have found Mr Fenton's closest living relative." He pushed one of his papers infront of the judge. The man pushed his glasses up his nose before analising the paper.

"Mr Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes sir," Mr Johnson agreed. Danny and Jazz looked at each other. They were related to Bruce Wayne!? The Bruce Wayne who owns Wayne enterprises? One of the richest men in the world?

"Here!" someone called out from the croud behind them. Danny turned around to see Bruce Wayne stand up. He was about to say something when someone else beat him to it.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to object." Danny didn't have to turn around to see who spoke that time. The over pronounced words from someone who had decided they were better than everyone else. Who knew exactly who had spoken and shuddered at the thought.

"Mayor Masters. What a surprise! What brings you to my court?"

"I've come to claim Daniel under my guardianship," the man said smiling, though Danny new there was a ghost half smirking evily inside. "I was a close friend of his parents and I've become very fond of the boy. I believe he would benefit from my guardianship." The judge sighed.

"No matter how much I respect you Mayor, I'm afraid I have to pick who I believe will best take care of Mr Fenton, and I believe that that is Mr Wayne. He already has an adopted son who is healthy and in good condition showing he has the knowledge and is fit to take care of Daniel. I'm sorry Masters, but it's decided. Daniel Fenton is now officially under the guardianship of Mr Wayne." With that most of the people got up and left the room. Danny and Jazz let out a breath they hadn't realised they'd been holding. Danny wasn't going to live with Vlad! Danny stood up to find him face to face with the evil half ghost.

"I'm sorry for your loss dear boy," he said as he pulled Danny in for a hug. Then he whispered into Danny's ear so no one else could hear. "This isn't over. We will meet again soon." Vlad stepped back pulling out a tissue and and walked off, wiping his eye muttering something about wanting to help the poor boy.

"Daniel?" Danny turned around to see Bruce Wayne standing next to him. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Bruce Wayne, but please call me Bruce." Daniel nodded and smiled.

"Daniel Fenton," he said. "But everyone calls me Danny." Bruce nodded before he led the way outside into the hallway. Sam and her dad were already there.

"Danny, I'd like to introduce you to Dick." Danny looked at the person Bruce was refering to. It was the boy who had waved before they'd gone inside.

"Hi!" the boy said happily.

"Dick, this is Danny."

"Hi," Danny said in return. Mr Manson chose this time to step forwards.

"Mr Wayne. A pleasure to meet you!" Bruce smiled kindly at the man.

"Mr Manson, the pleasure is mine. I hear you've been looking after Danny since the accident. Thankyou very much for you generosity."

"Excuse me sir, but what's going to happen to Danny now?" Sam stepped forwards slowly.

"He'll be coming to live with Dick and I in Gotham city." Sam's face sunk. Danny couldn't bear to see her like this and pulled her in for a hug.

"We won't be leaving for a few days though. We need time to get all our affairs in order before we can go."

* * *

Two days passed. Danny spent most of it with Sam and Tucker, since Jazz had already left to get back to college. They promised that they would look after Amity Park for him. That made him smile.

A black limo pulled up outside Sam's house. Bruce got out and he and the driver helped Danny load his things into the back. He hugged Tucker and Sam telling them they could visit any time. And with that he left. He stopped off at the house to get some gear, like the Thermos and a few other things like that, just in case he needed it and then he left Amity Park. He left his home and all his friends behind.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review and follow! Until next time!**


	2. New home

**Thanks for all the follows and the encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The black limo pulled up in front of the mansion. It was huge. The driver, Alfred, who Danny had been told was also the butler and general caretaker, got out and opened the door. Danny got out first, followed by Bruce. Danny was still holding his duffle bag full of his parents inventions. Alfred unpacked Danny's things from the car and offered to take the duffle bag. Danny didn't want them to know what was in it.

"I'd like to hold this one, if you don't mind Alfred." Alfred gave his head a slight nod.

"As you wish, Master Danny." He then carried on taking the luggage into the house.

Dick came running out smiling. He seemed very excited to have someone new in the house.

"Bruce, there's a work call. They said it's an emergency," he said briefly turning towards the man. He nodded and looked at Daniel.

"Dick will show you around and help you settle in. I'm just heading off to my study." With that he disappeared inside. A few seconds later his head popped around the door again. "Welcome to Wayne Manor, Danny."

* * *

The entrance hall was enormous. It had a double staircase that led to the upstairs. To the right was a large sitting room with a roaring fire as well as a dinning room with the longest table Danny had ever seen. To the left of the grand hall was a library and what Dick said was Bruce's study, but Danny didn't get a good look inside because the door was shut.

Dick showed Danny around upstairs too. It was mostly bedrooms and bathrooms. Danny's room was simple with light brown, wooden furniture. The curtains and the bed covers were white. The floor was cluttered with all his bags and suitcases. Danny put the duffle bag on the bed and then he and Dick went down into the sitting room.

"I'm sorry you have to leave all your friends behind." Dick was comforting and Danny appreciated it. He knew they'd get along well. "I can introduce you to all my friends when you start school." Danny smiled and thanked Dick. He turned to the younger boy and held up his fist.

"Brothers?" Dick grinned excitedly. He held up his own fist to Danny's until they bumped.

"Brothers."

* * *

The next couple of days were a weekend so Dick wasn't at school. They had a lie in each morning and then ambled into the dinning room to the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes and waffles. Danny asked Dick if they had breakfast like that everyday but Dick said that it was only because Alfred wanted him to feel welcome.

They spent the weekend talking and playing video games. Danny realised that he and Dick had a lot in common. He was also glad he packed his favourite video games. Dick had every sort of console that existed. He told Danny he could play anytime.

Before going to sleep each night Danny thought about his parents. It made him cry knowing they weren't sleeping just down the hall. He was never going to see them again. He wondered what would have happened if he had been down there with them, like they had wanted. They had asked him to witness they're greatest creation but he had been more interested in his friends. Would he have been able to help them? Or would he have died as well?

* * *

Bruce had told him that he didn't have to start school straight away if he didn't want to. But Danny wanted to. He needed a distraction. For once he actually wanted to be distracted _by_ school instead of _from_ it.

Gotham Academy was just as grand as Wayne Manor. All the students had to wear uniforms. They were uncomfortable and itchy and Danny missed jeans.

Dick had been excited to introduce Danny to his friends. They had gotten on well and the day soon passed by. It was hard since everything reminded him of Casper High and he spent most of the day thinking of Sam and Tucker, and at one point, even of Mr Lancer. Maybe Bruce would let Sam and Tucker stay a weekend...

* * *

Soon the week passed and Danny settled in. He got used to the house a bit more and to the school. He had stopped crying at night but he still thought about them before he went to sleep.

The next Monday came around and the day passed by quickly again. That afternoon Dick mentioned something about a piano lesson and disappeared. Danny was left on his own. Even Alfred seemed to have disappeared. Danny took the opportunity to explore on his own a bit. He walked through the whole house finding nothing that Dick hadn't already showed him.

Until he came to the study. He stood outside and couldn't hear a thing. He found this odd as Bruce had gone inside claiming he would be working from home until he was sure Danny was settled. He hadn't noticed the man leave.

Danny looked around. He saw no one and quickly turned invisible before phasing through the door. The office was empty. And there was nothing out of place to say that it was even being used. So where was Bruce?

Danny walked around the room a bit before he noticed something odd about the grandfather clock that sat behind the desk. He walked over to it and felt a slight breeze. He realised that the breeze was coming from behind the clock. He phased through it and found himself at the top of a spiral staircase. As he descended he made sure he was still invisible.

Once he got to the bottom he found himself in a huge hollowed out cave. There were computers and machinery in there and he wondered what Bruce had built it for. Until he saw the glass cabinet with a suit inside. It was black with a cape and there was a mask to go with it. And right on the chest of the suit was Batman's symbol. Bruce was Batman! Danny stared at the cabinet wide eyed with his mouth hanging open.

Suddenly he heard the rev of an engine and turned to see the batmobile pulling into the cave. He was still invisible but hid anyway. He watched as Batman got out of the car and Robin got out with him. Danny had forgotten about Robin. Could that be Dick? The two heroes started walking up to the staircase where Danny had entered taking off their masks as they went. He was right! Dick was Robin! They had even more in common that he originally thought.

As they neared Danny fell backwards knocking something over. Bruce and Dick both stared in Danny's direction. Danny kicked himself for not staying intangible. He decided to let them find him. He ducked down and became visible again before they approached.

As soon as Bruce saw him he let out a sigh. Of relief? Danny looked up to see him smiling with Dick by his side. Danny got up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I got curious..." he said.

"It's ok Danny," Bruce told him. "It's probably netter that you know." Then he paused. "How did you get in, anyway? The study door was locked and passage is passcode locked." Danny rubbed the back of his neck again.

"I fazed through them." The two in front of him stared. They looked a bit confused but Danny decided it would be easier if they knew his secret too. After all, it had been easier after he'd told his parents. "Have you heard of Danny Phantom?" Dick nodded.

"Isn't he a ghost who fights other ghosts to protect people?" Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Well..." Danny smirked before allowing two white rings to form and change him Phantom. Bruce and Dick just stared. Bruce overcame it faster than Dick and smiled, patting Danny on the shoulder.

"Maybe we could use another member of the team."

* * *

It had been another week. School was getting easier and now that Dick and Danny could be completely honest with each other they were getting along even better than before. Even Bruce seemed to be around more often. They had even let Danny go with them on a couple of their nightly patrols and Bruce had offered to train him a bit.

Danny still spent his nights thinking of his family and friends but he was no longer worried about his new life. He was actually excited. He knew his parents would be proud and that made him fall asleep smiling.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter but don't know when I'll have time. I enjoy reading feedback so don't forget to follow and review!**


	3. Something powerful

**So excited about this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it and now know the Young Justice pilot word for word.  
I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.  
So, anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

**1 year later **

_Gotham City _  
_July 4, 12:00 EDT _

The sun shone down on the family as they had their picnic in the park. Suddenly, screams erupted from those surrounding them. The small cliff they were under was covered in ice and onto it stepped Mr Freeze.

"Enjoying family time?" he asked in his deep voice. He pulled up his ice-gun and froze the people before him. "My family has other plans." He turned and fired up his gun again ready to blast another group when a bat-a-rang knocked the gun to the side. He half smiled. "Batman. I was wondering when..." he turned to find no one there.

Laughter erupted and echoed around him before Robin leapt onto his helmet, flipping off it and landing on the ground, releasing two more bat-a-rangs which caused his helmet to crack.

"Boy Wonder... The bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly I'm underwhelmed."

"Great but I'm kinda in a hurry here!" Freeze sighed.

"Kids these days. Always in such a rush," he said as he charged up his weapon again.

"Not talking to you!" Freeze looked up, his eyes widened in realisation. He turned just as the Dark Knight leapt into the air bringing a hard punch down through his helmet.

* * *

_Star City _  
_July 4, 09:01 PDT_

Icicle Jr. ran across the bridge laughing as he froze cars left right and centre. Then a bunch of arrows hit the ice by his side before one buried itself into his frozen shoulder exploding, causing the others to explode with it. He looked up to see Green Arrow and Speedy standing on the top of the framework of the bridge.

"Finally. I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here," he said his arms growing larger as the ice on them grew. He then fired spikes from the frost of his arms at the two heroes.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asked as he and his mentor let of arrows at the oncoming spikes. They quickly moved out of the way as more flew towards them. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere." They each fired an arrow which Junior easily blocked before sending more icy spikes towards Speedy. The red clad hero avoided them by flipping in the air. As he did he grabbed another arrow and shot Junior in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

"Kid had a glass jaw," Green Arrow said chuckling to himself.

"Hilarious," Speedy sarcastically replied. "Can we go? Today's the day."

* * *

_Pearl Harbour _  
_July 4, 06:02 HST_

Killer frost fired her icy blast at Aquaman which he dodged while they fought aboard the frozen ship. She managed to freeze him just as Aqualad came past. He easily broke free and ran after the young Atlantean.

"Don't tell me you're not excited," he said.

"Right now, my king, I am more focused on the matter at hand," the boy said pulling out his water bearers and using them to block Killer Frost's next blast before delivering a blow to the face that knocked her unconscious.

"Well?" Aquaman asked.

"Yes I'm excited," the young hero admitted. "Today is the day."

* * *

_Central City _  
_July 4, 11:03 CDT_

Captain Cold stood in the middle of the street outside the jewellery store, ice blaster in hand, while he was circled by Flash and Kid Flash running at their top speeds, each a different direction to the other. He kept firing at the two heroes but only managed to freeze a car.

"Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliché, even for Captain Cold?"

"Come on! We don't have time for this!" Kid Flash yelled as he pulled down his goggles. He ran towards Cold who noticed and fired an icy blast that just scraped Kid's shoulder as he ran past, snatching the gun out of his hands as he did. As soon as Cold saw this he shook his now empty fist before Flash punched him in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Calm down, Kid."

"Oh please!" the boy yelled. "You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even! No! No way! Today is the day!"

* * *

_Washington DC _  
_July 4 14:00 EDT_

The heroes stood facing the Hall of Justice with proud smiles on their faces.

"Today is the day," Batman said, a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the hall of Justice," Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman continued.

"Oh man!" they heard from behind. They turned to see Flash and Kid Flash skid to a halt behind them. "I knew we'd be the last ones here!" The rest smiled and they all turned to head inside the building. They passed by a group of media personnel who had gathered to witness the sidekicks as they were given access to the league HQ.

"Is that Batman?!"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.!"

"His name's Speedy! Duh!"

"No! Speedy is Green Arrows sidekick."

"Well that makes no sense."

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow leaned forward to Speedy.

"Born that way!" the young hero replied.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad put in calmly.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid started excitedly only to be interrupted by Speedy.

"Don't call us sidekicks! Not after today."

"Sorry. First time at the Hall. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed," Kid replied.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" Robin said as they entered the Hall. He looked up at the enormous statues at the entrance showing the League members. "Oh, maybe that's why..."

Then the doors beneath the statues opened and Martian Manhunter stepped out with Red Tornado by his side.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash. Welcome." He turned and headed inside. "You now have full access to our gym, fully stocked gallium and off course our library."

"Make yourselves at home!" Flash said gesturing to the room they were now in. Kid, Robin and Aqualad made themselves comfortable on the chairs in the middle of the room while Speedy decided to stay standing.

"Hey Rob," Kid asked. "Where's Danny? I thought he was coming too."

"Dude! He's been here the whole time!" Robin gestured to the seat next to Kid which was now occupied by the white haired, green eyed ghost boy.

"How did we not see you before?" asked Aqualad confused.

"Invisibility," the boy stated plainly which earned a few confused looks from the sidekicks as well as the heroes. "I don't like the media, ok? I try to stay out of it as much as possible." Everyone else in the room nodded in understanding before turning to Batman.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." He then turned around a scanner appeared.

_Recognized Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16 _

"That's it?!" Speedy was irritated. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get," Aquaman put in calmly.

"Oh really? Who cares what side of the glass we're on?!" he yelled gesturing up to the viewing window, the people on the other side taking photos of the heroes below.

"Roy. You just need to be patient," his mentor told him.

"What I need is _respect_!" He turned to the other four behind him. "They're treating us like kids. Worse. Like sidekicks! We deserve better than this." The four boys looked at each other before turning back to Speedy. "You're kidding right? You're playing their game?! Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day. Step one of becoming full fledged members of the league!"

"Well, sure," Kid said sounding confused. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ! I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the watchtower." Green Arrow turned to look at Batman who crossed his arms.

"I know, I know. But I thought, maybe we could make an exception?" Batman merely narrowed his eyes. "Or not."

"You are not helping your cause here, son," Aquaman said stepping forwards. "Stand down. Or..."

"Or what?" Speedy cut him off. "You'll send me to my room?! And I'm not your son. I'm not even his! I thought I was his partner. But... Not any more." He took off his hat and threw it to the ground. Kid, Robin Aqualad and Danny stared, eyes wide, mouths open.

"I guess they were right about you four," he said as he walked away. You're not ready."

They watched him leave, staring as he walked out the door. Then behind them a large screen lit up receiving a transmission from Superman.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to..." Batman was cut off when another transmission was received.

"Zetara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Abatim to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman replied. He pressed a button on the keyboard in front of him before continuing. "All Leaguers ron de vu at Zetara's location. Batman out," He turned to the sidekicks who had now gotten up. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin exclaimed.

"This is a League mission," Aquaman replied.

"You're not trained," Flash added.

"Since when?" Danny asked confused.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash replied.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready," Aquaman said.

"But for now," Batman narrowed his eyes at the four boys. "Stay put." With that they walked off.

"When we're ready?" Kid explained once they had all left. "How are we ever supposed to be ready if they just treat us like... Sidekicks."

"My mentor, my king," Aqualad said sadly. "I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!" Kid said. "They've got a secret HQ. In space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" asked Danny quietly.

"I have a better question," Robin said sighing. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked curiously.

"Don't know. But I can find out..." he said smirking. He made his way to the computer and started typing away on the keys.

_Access denied_

"Wanna bet?" he asked smiling. He carried on typing away hacking into the programming.

"Whoa," Kid said staring at the screen. "How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the bat cave." Robin and Danny high fived laughing.

_Access granted_

"Alright. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab, here in DC. That's all there is," Robin read out.

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate," Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice," Aqualad said with a smile.

"Hey! They're all about justice!" Robin laughed.

"But they said stay put," Aqualad sighed.

"For the blotting out the sun mission! Not this!" Danny added.

"Wait... Are you going to Cadmus?" Kid asked excitedly. "Cause if you're going, I'm going!" Danny and Robin amiled at him before the three of them turned to Aqualad.

"And just like that, we're a team on a mission?" he asked.

"We didn't come for a play date," Robin said.

Aqualad smiled.

* * *

Robin typed away at the computer on the second floor of Cadmus. Aqualad wondered to the hallway. He turned just in time to see the elevator doors shut and some strange creature get shut behind them.

"There was something in there."

"Elevators should be locked down," Kid Flash said coming out of the room. Robin stood staring at the elevator doors.

"This is wrong," he said typing into the holographic computer that now appeared on his arm. "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building!"

"Neither does what I saw," added Aqualad, stepping forwards and pushing open the doors. The shaft went so far down the couldn't see the bottom.

"And thats why they need an express elevator," Danny said looking over the edge. Robin shot his grapling hook at the top of the shaft and started descending down. Aqualad and Kid followed using his rope while Danny floated down after them.

"I'm at the end of my rope," Robin said as he swung to the edge of the doors to Sub Level 25. Aqualad and Kid did the same. Aqualad was about to pull the doors open when Danny stopped him.

"Allow me," he said holding his hand to the door. The door was then glowing with blue energy. Robin ran straight through followed by Aqualad and a confused Kid. He then made himself intangible as he passed through.

"How did you do that?" Kid asked.

"Are you gonna ask me that every time I use my powers?" Danny said slightly annoyed. Aqualad shushed the two boys. They took a moment to look around them. They were in a long hallway with strange pods all the way down the sides.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin said quietly. Kid suddenly raced off down the hallway, Aqualad telling him to wait, until got in the way of a herd of strange creatures that were three times the size of the biggest elephant. They walked like gorrilas but they were skinless and had red markings all over their skin, as well as tusks that grew just beside their red eyes.

"Nothing strange going on here," Danny said sarcastically.

* * *

Danny phased them through another door that led them into a room full of cylindrical pods extracting electricity from the creatures within them.

"Ok, I'm officialy whelmed," Robin said as they looked around the room.

"This is how they hide this whole underground facility from the world. It isn't on it grid. It generates it's own power using these... Things," Kid said gesturing to the creatures.

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad added. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Robin said walking over to a computer. "Let's find out why. They call them, Genomorphs."

"Woah!" Danny said looking over Robin's shoulder. "Look at the stats on those things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws..."

"These are living weapons!" Robin exclaimed. "They're creating an army," Kid said quietly. "But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else," Robin said typing away. "Project KR. The file's triple incripted! I can't-"

"Don't move!" They four heroes turned to see a man running in with a group of strange creatures at his heels. "Wait," he said his eyes widening. "Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash..."

"At least he got your name right," Robin smirked at Kid.

"At least he got your name," Danny said rolling his eyes.

"I know you. Guardian. A hero," Aqualad said ignoring the others.

"I do my best," Guardian replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Kid confused.

"I'm chief of security. And you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out." Guardian sounded calm and relaxed considering what the four had found. Danny didn't understand it.

"You think the League's going to approve of you breeding weapons!?" he yelled.

"Weapons?" Guardian asked. "What are you... What have I..." The genomorph on his shoulder turned it's head and it's horns began to glow red. "Ah... My head..." He gripped the side of his head, his eyes closed tight before suddenly looking up. "Take the down hard! No mercy!"

The creatures at his heels leapt into action growling and snarling. Robin threw down a smoke bomb and using his grappling gun, he pulled himself out and headed straight for the elevator. The others held off the creatures until Kid saw an opening and ran straight through. Guardian launched himself at Aqualad who quickly electrocuted him while Danny stopped any creatures from helping the head of security. Once Guardian was down Danny grabbed onto Aqualad, picking him up off the ground he turned them both intangible as they headed towards the others. Robin and Kid were in the elevator waiting for them and the two flew in through the doors just as they closed, locking the genomorphs out.

"We're headed down!?" Kid yelled as the floor numbers grew.

"Rob! Down is up!" Danny yelled mentally deciding Dick was gonna get it when they got home.

"Project KR is down! On sublevel 52."

"This is out of control," Aqualad said his head in his hands. "Perhaps, perhaps we should contact the League..." The other three looked at each other. The doors opened onto a hallway covered in red sacks. It looked more like the inside of a living creature than the inside of a facility. Robin raced out and Danny sighed.

"We are already here," Kid said before following the boy. Danny and Aqualad looked at each other and groaned before heading out as well. They came to a fork in their path and stopped.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Ye..." Robin replied. "Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?"

"Halt!" they heard and turned to see another genomorph. He walked like a man but his skin was blue and he had horns that stuck out from the top of his head. He was dressed all in white.

Suddenly his horns started to glow red and he held out a hand levitating three crates and sending them towards the heroes. Aqualad and Robin easily dodged the first, Robin flipping over the top while Aqualad ducked underneath. Kid dodged the second quickly running out of the way and turning to see the third crate nearing Danny who hadn't moved. Kid stared in horror before Danny phased straight through the crate and turned to the other two who had already started to run down the hallway closest to them. Kid went after them and ran ahead, bumping into a doctor coming out of a room. He looked up to see the door closing, 'PROJECT KR' written on the front. He looked towards his friends to see they weren't going to make it. He looked to his right to see a pile of canisters. He picked one up and jammed it into the door. He ran inside with Robin and Phantom behind him. Aqualad paused as he entered looking at the genomorphs now making their way down the hall. He kicked the canister out of the way and the door slammed shut.

"Dude!" Kid yelled to Danny. "You freaked me out! I thought that thing was gonna hit you!" Phantom looked taken aback.

"Sorry. I've gone intangible that many times today I figured you would have been used to it by now..." Kid sighed and smiled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I disabled the door," Robin said typing into his wrist-hologram. "We're safe." Aqualad looked at him annoyed he'd allowed them to go this far. They never should have gone off of their own in the first place.

"We're trapped."

"Um... Guys..." Danny said quietly as he and Kid stood in front of a control panel.

"You'll want to see this," Kid said pressing a few of the buttons on the panel. It was then that Aqualad noticed the pod in the middle of the room that seemed to be the centre of attention. As the lights inside it turned on the four teens all gasped. It was a boy with dark hair. He looked like he was sleeping. But the thing that stood out most was the symbol on his white shirt. It was the same symbol that superman wore.

"Big K little R. The atomic symbol for krypton!" Kid Flash stepped closer to the pod. "What do you think? Clone?"

"Robin. Now might actually be a good time to hack," Danny said not taking his eyes off the boy inside the glass chamber.

"Right," Robin started typing away on his hologram accessing all the data. "Weapon designation: Superboy. A clone force grown in... Sixteen weeks!? From DNA acquired from Superman!"

"_Stolen_ from Superman," Aqualad put in.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid said.

"His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," Robin carried on.

"And these things?" Danny asked pointing to the three creatures that sat on shelves just above the clone's head. They looked like the creature that had been sitting on Guardian's shoulder.

"Genomorph gnomes," Robin said looking at the hologram. "Telepathic. Force feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid added. "They're making a slave out of... Well... Superman's son."

"Now we contact the league," Aqualad said pressing the symbol on his belt. It turned blue but all they heard was static.

"No signal," Danny said sighing.

"We're in too deep," said Kid. "Literally."

"This is wrong," Danny said looking at the boy on the other side of the glass.

"We can't leave him like this," Robin said agreeing with his brother.

"Set him free," Aqualad turned to Robin. "Do it."

The boy started typing into the hologram again and the pod opened up. They all watched in anticipation as the clone clenched his fist. He opened his eyes. The next thing they knew he had lunged himself at Aqualad and was punching him in the face. They grabbed him and tried to pull him off.

"Hang on, Supey!" Kid yelled.

"We're on your side," Danny tried to focus all his strength on the clone. Superboy pushed himself into the three causing Kid to go through a glass case and Danny to hit a wall. They were both out cold.

"I don't wanna do this!" Robin yelled before he dropped a smoke bomb. Superboy was distracted by coughing and Aqualad took the opportunity to kick him in the chest. He flew across the room and Robin was quick to pull out his taser. But it didn't have any affect. The clone grabbed the wires and used them to pull Robin under his foot. Aqualad saw this and ignored the pounding in his head long enough to pull out his water bearers. He created a hammer and slammed it into Superboy.

"Enough!" he yelled. Superboy crashed into the wall on the other side of the room. Aqualad tried to help Robin to his feet but the boy groaned before losing consciousness. He looked up to see the clone looking down at him. "We are trying to help you!" he said standing up. The clone only towards him again. They tousled before Aqualad latched onto Superboy's back electrocuting him. It had no effect and Superboy jumped up slamming Aqualad into the ceiling. It hurt like hell but he held on. Then the clone jumped a second time and everything went black.

* * *

_Time's running short. You must awaken. You must awaken, now!_

The four teens woke up to find themselves in glass chambers with their hands and legs tied. Superboy stood in front of them, staring, watching.

"What? What do you want?" asked Kid. The clone just raised an eyebrow. "Quit staring! You're creeping me out."

"Um... KF," Robin said getting his friend's attention. "How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look." The two stared at each other before Aqualad decided to intervene.

"We only sought to help you."

"Yeah! What's with that?" Kid started getting angry again. "We free you and you turn on us! How's that for grati-" Aqualad cut him off.

"Kid, please. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Danny listened to the conversation while trying to phase through the restraints when he realised he couldn't. Not good. He looked over to Robin and noticed him pull of his miniature screw driver. At least he came prepared.

"What... What if I wasn't?" the clone asked quietly. Danny realised that this was the first time he'd said anything.

"He can talk!?" Kid asked.

"Yes, _he_ can!" Superboy growled.

"What?" asked Kid. "It's not like I said it."

"The genomorphs taught you. Telepathically," Aqualad changed the subject.

"They taught me many things. I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you actually seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" Danny asked calmly.

"Images are implanted in my mind. But... No. I have never actually seen them."

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad asked. "Do you know who you are?"

"I am the Superboy," the clone said his chest puffing out. "A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. To live beyond that solar suit. To live beyond your pod. To live beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" the clone yelled. "It is my home!"

"Dude!" Robin said. "You're home is a test tube. We can show you the sun."

"I'm pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid corrected.

"We can show you the moon," Danny added.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman," Aqualad said.

"No they can't," they looked up to see a doctor enter with Guardian by his side. "They'll be otherwise engaged. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass. Batcave's crowded enough," Robin stated.

"You got that right," Danny agreed.

"And get the weapon back in it's cage!" the doctor added.

"How come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid said as Guardian stepped forwards. He placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Help us," Aqualad whispered. The clone shook off the hand.

"Don't start thinking _now_," the doctor moaned as a genomorph that was sitting on his shoulder hopped onto Superboy's shoulder. "You are not a real boy. You're a weapon. And you belong to me. Well... Cadmus. But same thing really. Now get back in you pod!"

They watched Superboy walk off, his eyes slight glazes over. The doctor nodded to the woman by a control panel. She pressed a few buttons and four rods rose in front of each boy. As soon as they touched their skin they began extracting their DNA. And it hurt. All Danny could think about was what was taking Robin so long.

"Where's double X?" the doctor asked. He was startled when the blue genomorph stepped out of the shadows. "Lurking as usual. Get the ge-gnomes to start downloading their memories. When that's done. Delete the source material."

Aqualad hurt all over. Be screamed just like the other three boys. But then he remembered Superboy's enhanced hearing.

"Superboy," he whispered. "You live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon, or a person. The choice is yours. But ask yourself, what would Superman do?"

Aqualad wasn't sure whether it would work but a few seconds later Superboy burst through the doors. He broke the cloning device and the pain stopped. The people in the room tried to pin him down.

"Get back in your-" Superboy pushed them away as the doctor yelled.

"Don't give me orders," the clone said turning to the four pods in front of him.

"So, are you hear to help us or fry us?" Kid asked. Superboy narrowed his eyes.

"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision. So I guess helping is my only option." Just then Robin unlocked his restraints and fell down onto the floor.

"Man," he said rubbing his wrists. "Batman will have my head for taking this long."

"Yes he will," Danny said with a chuckle. Robin glared.

"Seriously? That's all you two are worried about?" Kid said. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" Robin unlocked the other pods.

"You help Aqualad," he said turning to Superboy. "I'll help Kid mouth and my dumb brother over there."

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy said before he leapt off the help Aqualad. As soon as they were free, the five of them set off down the halls.

"You, you'll never get out of here!" the doctor yelled after them.

"I'll have you all in pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed," Robin said throwing bombs onto the chambers full of their DNA blowing them up. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid asked.

"Get used to it," Phantom said as they ran off down the halls.

"We are still 42 levels below ground! But if we can make the elevator-" They all skidded to a stop and Aqualad shut up. Ahead of them emerged four great beasts blocking their path. They turned behind them to see the sacks hanging on the walls glowing red as more genomorphs emerged. They were trapped. The giant creatures tried to trample them but them managed to evade them. Except for Superboy who decided to go violent, punching the closest creature causing the ground to shake.

"Superboy!" Aqualad yelled as he watched the tunnel start to collapse around them. "The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here."

"You want escape?!" Superboy grabbed one of the creatures and threw it into the others knocking them all down. The five boys then ran to the elevator where Aqualad pushed open the doors to allow them to get through. Robin used his grappling gun and shot up into the shaft. Kid and Danny followed. Superboy grabbed onto Aqualad and leapt into the air. But gravity started to work.

"I'm falling," he mumbled. Danny heard and managed to grab onto Aqualad's hand stopping them from falling any further. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid said from where he and Robin now stood just below them. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" Robin yelled as the elevator started to come down above them. Danny caused the door to go intangible and they all jumped out of the way just in time. They immediately saw genomorphs heading down the hallway in their direction. The heroes ran off away from them.

_Turn left brother_, Superboy heard in his head. He decided not to argue and called up ahead to turn left.

_Turn right_. They all turned right. This lead them to a dead end.

"Great directions, Supey!" Kid said annoyed. "Are you trying to get us re-potted?"

"No..." Superboy said, genuinely confused. "I don't understand."

"Don't apologise!" Robin said excitedly. "This is perfect!" They didn't realise what he meant until he started climbing through the air vent. They all followed.

"At this rate we'll never get out!" Kid moaned as they crawled along. Superboy shushed him.

"Listen."

Danny listened carefully, his enhanced hearing coming in handy. He could hear other genomorphs in the vents.

"Robin, is there anything in the vents that they could use to track us?" he asked. Robin brought up his hologram again. He smirked.

"Not anymore. I hacked the motion sensors. But there's still plenty of them between us and them." They all jumped out of the vent into another corridor.

"But I've finally got room to move!" Kid said pulling down his goggles and racing up the stairwell. He saw genomorphs up ahead and sped up knocking them all down as he went past. The others followed.

"There's more behind us!" Robin yelled. Superboy turned around and destroyed the stairs so that no others could climb up after them. They were almost there. Sub level 1. But then the doors shut. Kid couldn't stop in time and ran right into them.

"We're cut of from the street!" Aqualad said.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," Kid replied sarcastically. Superboy stepped forwards and tried to open the door, Aqualad helping but it wouldn't budge. Danny tried to make it intangible but he couldn't.

"I can't phase through!"

"I can't hack fast enough!" he heard Robin say behind him. He turned around to see more genomorphs making their way down that hall. Robin noticed too. "This way!" the boy yelled as he burst through a door to his left. They ran in to find themselves cornered. They were completely surrounded. Suddenly Superboy felt weak and he heard his friends pass out behind him.

_Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs our brother, Superboy, should make up his own mind_. Superboy looked up to see the genomorph with the blue skin and long horns which were now glowing red.

_It was you_, he thought.

_Yes, brother. I set the fire that lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when you were in danger_.

_And guided me. Why?_

_Because you are our hope. The genomorph hero who will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom._

"What's going on?" Guardian asked as the ge-gnome hoped off his shoulder loosing its grip on his mind. Aqualad came to and stood us looking around him slightly confused.

_What is your choice, brother?_ Superboy stood up.

"I choose freedom."

"Feels like... Fog... Lifting..." Guardian mumbled as the other heroes stood up.

"Guardian?" Danny asked.

"Go! I'll deal with Desmond," he said.

"I think not!" They all turned to see the doctor standing at the back. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore Cadmus!" He held up a vial full of blue liquid and quickly poured it down his throat. He then started to deform and reshape until he had turned into a huge monster.

"Everyone, back!" Guardian yelled before rushing towards the now mutated Desmond. Blockbuster merely knocked him to the side sending him flying into the wall. Superboy rushed at him and landed a punch but Blockbuster punched back just as hard. The clone leapt onto him but Blockbuster jumped up slamming Superboy through the ceiling.

"Well that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin muttered, firing his grappling gun at the hole and pulling him and Kid through.

"Do you think Lab coat really planned that?" Kid asked.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore," Aqualad said as Danny grabbed him and flew them both through the hole.

They watched as Superboy was thrown towards them. Kid ran up to the monster trying to distract it. He got behind it just as Aqualad and Superboy punched it causing it to trip over Kid. Blockbuster got up. Superboy was about to hit him but the monster slammed him into a pillar, causing it to crack. He was about to hit Superboy when Aqualad came racing up on only to get knocked aside. Blockbuster threw Superboy into another pillar causing it to crack just as much as the last one. Kid and Danny tried to attack him together but both got thrown into pillars, those also cracking. The roof started to collapse and Robin realised.

"Of course!" he yelled pulling up his hologram. "KF get over here!" Kid went rushing over. Robin pulled up a floor plan showing the pillars that were left. One disappeared as Aqualad crashed through it.

"Got it?"

"Got it," Kid said. Aqualad, Superboy and Danny were trying to hold off Blockbuster when Kid ran in and punched the monster. It now turned its attention to the speedster and it chased after him.

"Aqualad, Superboy, Phantom!" Robin yelled showing them the hologram. They all nodded in understanding just as Kid ducked causing Blockbuster to hit the pillar behind him. "This one and that one!" Robin said. Superboy and Aqualad destroyed the pillars while Danny rushed to help Kid hold off Blockbuster. They managed to get him to destroy another two pillars. Robin chalked an X on the floor where the ceiling would fall. Aqualad covered it in water while Danny and Kid led him to it. Superman punched him and once he was down Aqualad electrocuted the water knocking the monster out.

"Move!" Robin yelled as the bombs he had planted in the remaining pillars lit up. They exploded and the building started to collapse. They all jumped out of the way and Danny put up a shield just in time. He lowered it as soon as he realised they were all ok.

"We...did it!" Aqualad panted.

"Was...there...ever any doubt?" Robin said breathing heavily. He and Kid high fived before groaning in pain. Superboy looked at a knocked out Blockbuster laying under all the rubble.

"See?" he heard behind him. He turned to see Danny smiling along with the other three. "The moon." Superboy stared at it. He was actually seeing the moon, not just an image. As he stared closer he noticed a figure coming towards us. He narrowed his eyes until he saw who it was.

"Whoa. And Superman," Kid said. "Do we keep our promises or what?" Superman landed in front of them, the whole League behind him. The boys watched as their mentors were lowered down by Green Lantern. Danny felt like turning invisible but he fought the urge and stood along side his friends. Superboy stepped forwards and pulled up the piece of his shirt that hard been torn revealing Superman's logo. The hero's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman stepping forwards.

"He doesn't like being called an it..." Kid whispered. The way he said it made Danny want to laugh but he desperately fought that urge too.

"I am Superman's clone!" The Leaguers all looked at each other wide eyed. All except for Batman who narrowed his eyes making Danny want to turn invisible again.

"Start talking."

* * *

"We'll eh... We'll figure something out for you," Superman said looking uncomfortable. "The League will I mean. For now... I think I'd better make sure that Blockbuster monster gets taken care of." With that he flew off.

"Cadmus will be investigated," said Batman walking up. "All 52 levels. But lets make one thing clear."

"You should've called," Flash interrupted. Batman narrowed his eyes at him before carrying on. "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry but we will," Aqualad said the boys drawing closer together.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman said, his voice firm.

"Apologies my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful. Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-" Flash started only to be interrupted by Kid.

"The five of us. And no. Its not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you've taught us," Robin said stepping forwards.

"Or why teach us at all," Danny said along side his brother.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy said coming to the front of the group. "Its simple. Get on board, or get out."

* * *

_Mount Justice _  
_July 8, 08:04 EDT _

The five boys stood in the middle of the cave staring around them in awe. They were all out of uniform wearing casual clothes. Aqualad stood next to Robin, who wore glasses so that no one could see his face.

"Who's the dark haired boy next to Kid?" he asked quietly. Robin just burst out laughing.

"Danny! Come here!" he yelled. Danny walked over slightly confused.

"Wait..." Aqualad said slowly. "Danny? But I thought you had white hair..." Danny and Robin looked at each other before they burst out laughing together.

"That's my ghost half," Danny stated simply loving the look of absolute confusion on Aqualad's face.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League," Batman started gaining their attention. "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado has agreed to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes. But covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said from behind them. "There's a reason we wear these big targets on our chests."

"Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman added. "Batman needs a team that will operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman said.

"Cool," Robin smiled. "Wait... Six?"

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece," Batman said gesturing behind them. They turned to see a girl with green skin and red hair walking towards them. "Miss Martian."

"Hi," she said quietly.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute!" Kid said turning to Robin and Danny. "Hi! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Danny, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." Robin and Danny just looked at each other and rolled their eyes smiling.

"Its an honour to be included," the girl said happily. Robin, Kid and Aqualad went off to say hello and Danny was about to go when he noticed Superboy hadn't moved.

"Come on. Let's go meet Miss M," he said. The two boys walked over and Miss Martians shirt changed to black when she saw Superboy.

"I like you t shirt," she said quietly. They all smiled before looking at Aqualad.

"Today is the day."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I really love reading reviews and I want to know what you think. Don't worry, there is a story line. Anyway, until next time!**


	4. Robot monkeys?

**Hi! Glad everyone enjoyed the last update. I hope you all enjoy this one. Anyways, read on!**

* * *

_Mount Justice_  
_August 3, 13:06 EDT_

The team stood playing virtual air hockey, Kid Flash winning against Aqualad, when they heard the familiar robotic voice of the zeta beam.

_Recognised Superboy C04_

The boy appeared at the transfer spot and moodily walked through the virtual game causing it to disappear.

"Hi, Superboy," M'gann said cheerfully. "How was Metropolis?" She was met with silence as the grumpy boy just carried on walking. Danny raised an eyebrow before he realised that's exactly what Batman would do and wondered if he should start spending a little less time in the Batcave. They heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Ready for training, anyone?"

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" M'gann said turning around. She ran into her uncle's arms and they hugged.

"I was in the neighbourhood," he said as they pulled away. "I thought I'd stop by and see how you are adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning," she replied happily. Danny smiled. He liked M'gann. Not as much as Wally, but he liked her. She burnt cookies and her telepathy was something he would have to get used to, but on their first mission she had pulled them together and really made them a team, and Danny admired her for that.

"That is all I can ask," M'gann's uncle replied.

"Stick around," Black Canary said noticing Superboy start to walk off. "Class is in session." She walked over to the middle of room, the floor turning white set as a sparring . Superboy stayed where he was, turning and crossing his arms ready to watch. "I consider it an honour to be your teacher," Canary continued. "I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors," she cringed as she took off her jacket, showing a bandage rapped around her upper arm. "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" asked M'gann.

"The job," Canary said tossing her jacket aside. "Combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. Its about acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparing partner."

"Right here!" Kid said stepping forwards. He threw his banana peel into the bin. "But after this, I'll show you my moves." Canary smiled. She threw a punch which Kid easily blocked before knocking his legs out from under him. He landed flat on his back, a digital circle appearing around him on the floor with the word 'FAIL' by his side.

"That hurts...so good!" he mumbled.

"Good block," Canary said helping him up. "But did anyone see where he went wrong?"

"He hit on teacher and got served?" Danny said with a smirk.

"Dude!" Kid yelled with a glare that said Danny was going to pay later. Danny just carried on smirking and low fived Robin. Canary ignored them.

"He allowed me to dictate-" She was cut off by Superboy.

"Oh please. With my powers the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it," Canary said with a smile. Superboy stepped forwards and they both got into position. He threw a punch which Canary easily dodged. She grabbed onto his arm and threw him across the room. He landed on his back, the circle appearing around him too. Robin started to laugh but Danny elbowed him to stop. He covered his mouth with his hand but it didn't do much to cover up the noise. Superboy got up and growled.

"You're angry. That's good. But don't react. Channel that anger-" she didn't get to finish. Superboy launched himself at her again. He ran forwards but she flipped over him and kicked his legs out from beneath him. He landed on his back again. Robin started laughing again and Danny elbowed him.

"That's it," Superboy said with a growl. "I'm done."

"Training is mandatory," Canary replied. Superboy turned to look at her, irritation clear on him face just as a screen opened up receiving a transmission from Batman. The team gathered around the screen as he started to speak.

"Batman to Cave. 5 hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Green Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each combatant."

"Whoa," Kid said. "One guy with the powers of the entire league?"

"In the end it took 8 leaguers nearly 4 hours to defeat and dismantle the android," Batman continued."

"An android!" Robin stepped forwards. "Who made it? T. O. Morrow?"

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bears the signature of, Professor Ivo," Manhunter said from beside them.

"Ivo?" Aqualad asked. "But Ivo is dead."

"So we thought. Or hoped," Canary put in.

"To make sure this threat is permanently neutralised we're sending two trucks with the androids parts to two separate Star Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation," Batman carried on. "Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone else tries to recover the parts. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip," Kid yelled excitedly.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy was still irritated.

"You have something better to do?" Batman asked with a glare. Superboy didn't say anything.

"Coordinates received," Aqualad said behind him. "On our way." They all turned to leave. Kid elbowed Danny in his side.

"I will get you back later." Danny just smirked. Canary stopped Superboy by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When you're ready, I'll be here," she said softly. Superboy just looked away and carried on walking.

* * *

_Litchfield County_  
_August 3, 20:08 EDT_

The team waited on their bikes in the bushes watching as the Leaguers filled up the trucks. As soon as Batman gave the signal the all moved out. Danny, Robin and Superboy went after one truck while Aqualad, Kid Flash and Miss Martian followed after the other.

"If dislike is the opposite of like," Robin started thinking out loud. "Then disaster is the opposite of aster. So instead of things going wrong they go right." Danny just groaned. He had to live with this kid. Superboy didn't respond. "Clearly you're not feeling the aster."

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Canary," Superboy replied, the irritation in his voice still hadn't gone away. "What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig," Robin replied. "Canary had to learn that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me." Superboy didn't say anything. He just revved his engine and sped ahead. Danny and Robin shared a look before sighing.

* * *

"Do you think Superboy is ok?" Miss Martian asked. She was feeling worried about him. "I wasn't reading his mind, I swear, but anger flowed off him in waves."

"I've surfed that wave before," Kid said quietly. "He just needs space. But me, stick as close as you want!" Miss M and Aqualad looked at Kid with slight concern.

"Superboy just needs time to cool off. Maybe a quiet mission will clear his head." Aqualad spoke too soon. Suddenly the truck was covered by robotic monkeys, their on going laughter irritating.

"Robin, Phantom, Superboy!" Aqualad yelled down his com. "Our truck is under attack."

* * *

"Kinda figured," Robin replied as he, Danny and Superboy watched their truck become overcome with laughing robot monkeys.

"I hate monkeys," Superboy said as they sped off after the truck.

"Robot monkeys?" Danny said. "That definitely has Ivo written all over it." Danny and Robin both switched their bikes to battle mode when Robin noticed that Superboy hadn't.

"Hey! Switch our bike to battle mode," he yelled.

"No point," the boy said before jumping of the bike onto the top of the truck. His bike, now without a rider wobbled before falling over and skidding across the ground, beading straight for Robin.

"Or not!" Robin said jumping off his bike using his grappling hook to latch onto the back of the truck. Danny saw the bike coming and turned his intangible just long enough for the bikes to pass through each other. He rode along side the truck firing an ectoblast every now and then to help his brother and the boy with anger management issues.

Then Danny watched as the robot monkeys shot Superboy in the eyes so he couldn't see, picked him up and dropped him on the ground, the truck leaving him behind. Danny was about to go back and help him when Superboy suddenly leapt into the air following after the truck. He wasn't irritated anymore. He was just plain angry.

* * *

Aqualad pulled out his handlebar, which also happened to be a water bearer, whipping water around destroying the monkeys infront of him. Other monkeys had turned to attack Miss Martian and Kid Flash who both had to abandon their bikes, Miss M taking to the air and Kid running behind the truck.

They could hear the driver yelling for help as more robot monkeys tore a whole through the roof of the truck. Some of them jumped down inside while the others were telekinetically thrown off by Miss M. Kid ran up the side of the truck knocking off all the monkeys trying to get inside from there while Aqualad used water to throw off the ones on the back.

The driver started to loose control as the robots had covered up the windscreen. Miss M fought them all off, growing an extra few arms to make it easier. Kid finished destroying the monkeys on the sides of the truck and jumped onto the top only to find a five armed Martian girl. They both screamed and her arms all disappeared as quickly as they came.

Moment overlooked, the two carried on fighting the robots on the roof of the truck not noticing that the monkeys that had found their way inside were now flying out through the back doors, the box of android parts going with them. Aqualad stopped his bike and took of his helmet sighing.

* * *

Robin finally made his way on to the roof and started battling the robots before Superboy joined him. Danny was still riding alongside the truck firing an ectoblast here and there when he noticed two monkeys closing in on the tires. He saw what they were about to do but he was too late. They shot a hole through the tire and the truck spun out of control knocking his bike into the field. He hit his head and everything went black.

He woke up to Robin slapping him around the face.

"Hey! Quit it!"

"Come on!" Robin said helping him up. "Superboy took off after the monkeys but I used one of the broken ones to track the parts location. They're headed to Gotham City. We have to go. Kid's going to catch up." With that Robin called his bike to him and Danny picked his up and they both started on their trip.

Kid didn't catch up with them until they reached the city limits. Danny noticed that Kid was now in his suit. He wasn't the only one. Robin had changed and Danny had turned into Phantom.

"You changed too?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Kid replied running alongside their two bikes. "I feel naked in civies. You still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham but they've veered. Wait... Dude! They're at our school!"

"What!?" Danny's eyes widened.

* * *

Superboy crashed into a locker as he was thrown down the hallway. Seeing the picture of Superman covered in love-hearts didn't help his anger. He charged at the android but it just punched him, sending him flying down the hall.

"That...all you got?" he asked weakly from the ground.

_Access Captain Atom_

The android shot Superboy through the wall and into the gym where he lay limp on the floor. He looked up as he heard slow clapping and saw Ivo sitting on the bleachers, a few robot monkeys surrounding him.

"I don't normally attend these things in person, but, this was too good to miss."

_Access Superman_

Superboy turned and managed to land a blow to the android but that was all. He was then pumled to the ground. Just as the machine was about to deliver a fatal blow, Kid came running in and pulled Superboy out of the way.

_Martian Manhunter_

Robin threw an explosive but it went straight through it.

_Access Red Tornado_

He created a tornado that threw the heroes across the room.

_Access Captain Atom_

Kid had to run out of the way as them beam came towards him.

_Access Black Canary_

Danny was thrown back by the android letting out a deafening scream.

_Superman_

The android blocked all of Superboy's punches and knocked him to the ground.

_Martian Manhunter_

Danny's ectoblast went straight through him and the android used the shapeshifting ability to strech its arm to where Robin was standing to swat him away.

_Superman_

The machine picked up Kid as he came past and used all of Superman's streangth to crush him.

_Martian Manhunter_

An arrow passed through the android landing next to Robin. The machine dropped Kid due to his lack of density and Kid ran out of the way.

_Black Canary_

The android grabbed onto Superboy's arm as he passed and threw him into the bleachers.

_Superman_

Danny knocked Robin out of the way before he was hit with heat vision. Superboy crawled out from beneath the bleachers and realised what he had to do.

"Access Black Canary," he said.

"Usually Amazo would study and mimic your attacks," Ivo said still watching the entire show. "But what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals."

"So everyone keeps saying," the boy replied. "It makes me angry!" He launched himself at Ivo who just about managed to move out of the way. "Want to see me channel that anger?!"

"Oh great," Kid said from the other side of the gym. "He's gone balistic again." "Maybe not..." Danny replied, a slight smile on his face. "Amazo! Protect your master! Priority Alfa!" Ivo yelled as he kept running.

_Captain Atom_

Amazo fired a shot at Superboy.

"Who wants to play keep away?" Robin yelled knocking Ivo out of the grips of his robot monkeys as he tried to get away.

"I do, I do!" Kid said running towards Ivo.

_Superman_

Amazo put his foot down causing a large crack to form throwing Kid across the room.

_Martian Manhunter_

Danny fired an ectoblast that went straight through the android. Superboy quickly punched through the still intangible machine. As it became tangible again with Superboy's fist still in its head, the head exploded. Amazo fell to the ground.

"Help me disassemble him!" Robin yelled as he ran towards the now collapsed android.

"Dude, the guy has no head," Kid said staying where he stood.

"Don't take any chances!" Aqualad said as he and Miss Martian entered the gym.

"Superboy! Are you alright?" Miss M asked rushing to his side.

"Yeah. Feeling the aster." He looked at Robin and smiled. The boy grinned and Danny just groaned. Then Kid got everyone's attentiom.

"Guys. Where's Ivo?"

* * *

_Mount Justice_  
_August 4, 01:06 LDT_

"The Amazo android is peices again safely being studied at the two seperate Star Labs," Aqualad gave his report. "But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech, he is arguably more dangerous."

"Capturing the professor will be League Priority," Black Canary said calmly.

"We understand your mission ecountered a few complications," Martian Manhunter said as the team glanced at each other.

"Complications come with the job," Batman said putting them all at ease. "Your ability to overcome those challenges has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes," Batman said. "Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads. Of course theres no shame in asking for help, thats why the League exists. Because theres some problems even we can't handle by ourselves."

"Oh please," Robin said. "Even if we did need help we'd never get the chance to ask." He took out the arrow that landed beside them in the fight. "Look familiar? You were following us. Babysitting! You still don't trust us."

"We weren't following you," Batman said.

"And thats not your arrow," Robin said quietly as Green Arrow took out his arrow and compared it to the one Robin gave him.

"But that means..."

"Speedy!" Danny shouted happily.

"He has our backs," Aqualad agreed.

"Suvenir!" Kid said running up and grabbing the arrow. Danny noticed Green Arrow and Batman glance at each other and wondered what that was about.

"I'm ready," Superboy said aproaching Canary.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Cause I'm here."

"That reminds me!" Kid exclaimed getting everone's attention. He stepping onto the sparring floor. "Come on Danny. Payback." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you want to do this now, not later when there's no one around to see you loose." Danny stood with a smirk on his face.

"I bet you can't beat me without using your powers!" Kid said, an evil look on his face. Danny just shrugged.

"Ok," he said, two rings appearing around his waist turning him into Fenton. He stepped onto the sparring floor and they took their possitions, everyone watching. Kid ran at Danny but the boy merely side stepped him and kicked him in the backside as he went past. Kid manged to roll before he hit the floor and jumped back up again.

He turned around just in time to see Danny do a one handed cartwheel, his feet kicking Kid square in the chest throwing him to the ground. He finished the cartwheel and walked over to Kid now laying flat on the floor.

"Did you forget my mentor is Batman?" Kid looked up before throwing his head back down again in a groan. Danny smiled and he was sure out of the corner of his eye he saw Batman smile a little too.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please let me know! Thanks to Eirena Gaia for giving me the Wally vs Danny idea. If anyone else has any ideas, please let me know. Anyway, as always I love reading feedback so please review! Until next time!**


	5. Nanobots and archers

**And another chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it!**  
**I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice, sadly.**  
**Anyways, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

_Mount Justice _  
_August 8, 09:58 EDT _

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach everyday!" M'gann said running onto the beach at the base of the mountain.

"But first," Robin said bowing his head. "A moment of silence for our absent comrad."

"Poor Wally," Danny muttered.

* * *

_Central City _  
_August 8, 09:00 CDT_

A bell sounded out through the building. Chairs and tables filled the classes occupied by zombified students.

"Welcome everyone," said a depressed teacher wondering what made him pick the profession in the first place. "To the first day of sofmore year." Wally groaned slumping back in his chair.

* * *

On the beach the boys splashed each other, Danny and Superboy having a cannonball competition. They barbequed hot dogs and played volleyball on the sand. They even burried Superboy while he slept, the sound of the waves putting him to sleep. They tried to burry Danny but he just phased through the sand.

* * *

At school Wally got sprayed by a faulty water fountain making it look like he wet himself. The food was odd coloured mush and in gym, he got hit in the head with a dodgeball before being hit with all the others practically all at once. Finally the ball rang. School was over! He ran out of the school at top speed wooping for joy.

* * *

_Recognised Kid Flash E03_

"The Wall-Man is here!" he yelled running out of the zeta beam in swimming trunks holding a beach umbrella and a blow up ball, a towel resting around his neck. "Lets get this party star-" he tripped over the pole of the umbrella crashing to the floor infront of his teamates and a few of their mentors, the beach ball bouncing past Batman. "-ted..." he finished quietly.

"Wall-Man huh?" The team stepped aside to reveal a blonde dressed in green holding a bow with a sheath of arrows strapped to her shoulder. "Love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Who is this?" Kid asked standing up and abandoning his beach gear on the floor.

"Artemis," the girl replied. "Your new teammate."

"Kid Flash, never heard of you," he replied with a smirk.

"She's my new protige," Green Arrow said stepping forwards and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to your old one?" Kid asked.

_Recognised Speedy B06 _

"Well for starters he doesnt go by Speedy anymore." The hero formerly known as Speedy stepped out of the zeta-beam. "Call me Red Arrow."

"Roy!" Green Arrow said stepping forwards. "You look-"

"Replaceable."

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Roy wasn't in a good mood. "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can," Artemis said the irritation clear in her voice.

"Who are you?" Kid yelled.

"I'm his niece," Artemis said.

"Another niece?" asked Robin.

"But she is not your replacement," Aqualad said drawing closer to his friend. "We have always wanted you on this team and we have no quota on archers."

"And even if we did," Kid said softly. "You know who we'd pick."

"Whatever Baywatch," Artemis replied. "I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason," Danny said stopping an argument before it had a chance to start.

"A reason called Dr. Serling Roquette," he replied. Robin opened up the computer in his arm tapping away at the holographic keyboard, pictures of the Dr coming up around them.

"The nano-robotics expert in the Royal University in Star City. Vanished 2 weeks ago."

"Abducted 2 weeks ago," Red Arrow corrected. "By the League of Shadows."

"You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Danny asked wide eyed.

"Hardcore," Robin whispered. The two brothers low fived.

"I already rescued her," Roy said lowering the two boys high spirits. "There's only one problem. The Shadows already coerced her into making a weapon. Doc calls it the fog. Comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano-tech infiltrators capable of disintigrating anything in their path, concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its purpose isn't mere destruction. Its theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge tech..."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulatio, power broking... Yeah. Sounds like the Shadows," Artemis said.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Kid scoffed. Danny noticed the girl smile in a knowing way. "Who are you?!" the boy yelled again.

"Roquette's working on a virus that'll render the fog inert."

"But if the Shadows know she can do that..." Danny reasoned.

"They'll target her," Roy finished. "Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local highschool's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" asked Green Arrow.

"She's safe enough for now," Roy replied.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Green arrow said.

"You and I?" Roy asked. "Wouldn't you rather take your new protige?" Green Arrow was about to say something when Batman layed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission. That means its hers now too."

"Then my job is done," Red Arrow scoffed. He walked off to the zeta-beam.

_Recognised Speedy _

"That's Red Arrow, B06. Update." And in a flash he was gone.

* * *

_Happy Harbour _  
_August 8, 21:53 EDT _

"Miss Martian," Aqualad said. "Link us up. We do not wish the Shadows to intercept our coms."

_Everyone online?_ Miss M asked.

_Ugh, this is weird_, Artemis thought.

_And distracting_, Dr Roquette added. _Coding a distributed algorythm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull?! _

_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?_ Kid asked as he stuffed his face with a snack bar.

_Pot, kettle. Have you met?_ Artemis put in.

_Hey! I do not need attitide from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team!_

_Oh, that is so not on me._

_Fate of the world at stake!_ Dr Roquette yelled in their heads.

_She started it_, Kid moaned.

_How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter_, Artemis said walking off.

_Good idea_, Aqualad said rubbing his now aching head.

_You should cut her some slack_, Danny put in. _It was her arrow that saved your butt from Amazo._

_What? No! That was Speedy's, I mean Red Arrow's. Right? _

_Not so much_, Robin said from the corner.

_Well I'm still not giving her the satisfaction. _

_You know, I can still hear you! _Artemis said from wherever she was. Kid just groaned.

_I couldn't get the Justice League_, Roquette complained.

_The virus will not be of much use if we cannot find the weapon_, Aqualad said trying to change the subject. _Can you track it?_

_My Utility Fog is not a weapon! It's science. Brilliant science. And of course I can track it. But I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and the words 'assassinate me' written in neon._ Aqualad laid a hand on her shoulder.

_We will protect you_. She looked unsure at first but then her face softened and she turned to the keyboard in front of her.

_Tracking fog now._ This is why they made Aqualad leader.

After that no one really said much. Not until Artemis broke the silence.

_Mm... That boy_, she thought for everyone to hear. Danny laughed. He guessed she was talking about Superboy.

_He can hear you!_ Miss M said in the mind link. _We can all hear you!_ She sounded annoyed. Danny could see that Artemis wasn't starting well. She already managed to irritate Kid Flash and Miss Martian.

_Oh I know,_ Artemis replied. Danny could almost hear Miss M roll her eyes.

_Miss Martian_, Aqualad interrupted. _Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin, Superboy and Danny can pursue_. Danny and Robin took off through the building meeting Superboy at the door.

_Ready_, Miss M said as the three boys ran past her into the depths of the ship. It closed up behind them and they took off, leaving Miss M and Artemis to return to watching the perimeter.

* * *

Artemis and Miss Martian stood outside the building watching out for any possible threats.

_You embarrassed Superboy!_ Miss M said in the mind link.

_Didn't hear him say that_, Artemis replied dryly.

_Must you challenge everyone?_ The Martian girl was still unsure of what to make of the blonde.

_Where I come from, that's how you survive._

_M'gann, Kid, Artemis. We are under attack in the computer lab,_ Aqualad interrupted their conversation.

_On our way_, Artemis replied as they made their way down the halls. As they drew closer to the lab M'gann realised that she could no longer sense Kid Flash in the mind link. She flew off to where she thought he was, finding him face down floating in the pool. Once she fished him out they headed off to the lab.

They got to the lab just in time to stop one of Artemis' arrows rebound off the Shadow's sword and into the Doctor. The assassin threw down a smoke bomb just as Kid leapt towards her, disappearing and causing him to crash into Artemis.

"Gone," Kid muttered under his breath.

"You're letting her get away!" Dr Roquette yelled at the team.

"This is all your fault," Kid said quick to point a finger at Artemis. "You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in?"

"That's not really fair," Miss Martian said stepping forwards. "I was outside too."

"Outside...getting distracted by her!" Kid answered. "Plus I cant be mad at you!" _You gave me mouth to mouth._

_We heard that!_

"Dang it!"

"I didn't do half that well in my first battle and you can't have been Green Arrow's side kick for very long," Miss M said, trying to comfort their newest addition.

"Focus everyone," Aqualad said from behind her. "The Shadows will be back."

"Robin to Aqualad," they all heard over the coms. "We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadows' next target. Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed The fog decimated it. This is bad. Star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

"Rescan for that fog," Aqualad replied. "We're moving the doctor."

* * *

Kid Flash and Artemis looked at each other, irritation clear in their eyes.

_Stop it_, Aqualad said in the mind link.

_What?_ They both replied confused.

_I can hear you glaring_. The two looked at each other, surprised. Aqualad continued walking around outside.

"Miss Martian. Stay in camouflage mode and do a wide perimeter sweep," he called into the air. Suddenly a Shadow dropped down from the foliage above him, knocking into a van outside the building the doctor was now being kept in. He was about to get up when another Shadow struck him from behind and he fell to the ground.

* * *

The doors burst open and a red clad Shadow stormed in. Kid jumped to his feet, immediately aiming for the intruder. They fought, Kid dodging the red webs the Shadow shot down at him, all the while trying to figure out how to get him down from the ceiling.

Artemis was about to aim at the assassin when another appeared behind her, this one with a metal hook for a hand. She aimed at him as he jumped behind a chair taking cover.

"Don't stop working!" Artemis yelled to Doctor Roquette, urging her to carry on. She heard a shot fire and turned to see a wooden desk in front of the doctor's face and the same assassin that had attacked before, sitting on the window sill.

"The Martian's here!" she yelled from her high position. "It's now or never."

As if everything was planned, the Spider Shadow caught the wooden desk with his web and pulled it out of the way. The girl jumped off the ledge towards Roquette. Artemis was about to fire when a metal hook came out of no where, knocking her to the ground. The female assassin tackled Roquette to the ground pulling out a knife, when all of a sudden her skin turned green. Martian green.

"We've been duped!" the Shadow yelled in anger.

* * *

The bioship pulled up in front of the Shadow's next target.

"The next target's a Wayne Tech facility!" Robin said from the pilot's seat. "In theory it's system software could be used to hack the-" He was cut off by Danny clearing his throat. He nodded thanks to his brother.

"To hack the what?" Superboy asked.

"Never mind," Danny said quickly. "What matters is that Wayne Tech operates a 24 hour work force."

"We'll never get everyone out in time!" Robin finished. He turned to the holo-computer in his glove. "The program is downloading."

"Don't need it," Superboy said jumping out of the bioship and down to where the van containing the nano-bots sat.

"Superboy!" Danny yelled after him. Not that that made any difference. He watched as the Shadow in the van shot Superboy with his laser helmet, cringing at the sight.

"No!" Robin yelled as the nano-bots were all released. He grabbed his grappling hook and sped off towards the building. Danny took off after him and they both ran into the main hallway past the security guard on the front desk.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" he yelled as the two teenagers ran past him. He picked up his walkie-talkie. "Unauthorised entry!" The steel shutters began to close as the two boys ran down the hall, chasing after the fog.

"Wayne Tech override RG4!" they both yelled at the same time, causing the shutters to stop their descent. They looked at each other and grinned.

"You've been learning the override codes?" Robin asked his brother.

"I get bored in English class," Danny replied. The two high-fived before racing off to finish their mission. They ran past all the fleeing employees, arriving in a small cafeteria. Robin ran up to the computer, connecting it to his holo-computer.

"Please be linked to the mainframe!" he repeated over and over again.

"Hurry up, Rob!" Danny yelled starting to get more nervous. Robin just ignored him, his fingers flying across the screen until the fog started to disintegrate.

"Yes!" he yelled victoriously. "The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!" Danny laughed at his brother's use of words as they high-fived, again.

* * *

Doctor Roquette supported the poison filled Aqualad as they emerged from the computer lab where he had hidden her away.

"Artemis," he said seeing the girl outside. "Where's the assassin?"

"She, eh..." the girl answered, her eyes looking down. "She got away."

"Oh, from you?" Kid Flash said condescendingly, running up to join them. "Big surprise! Notice, we got ours. Cool! Souvenir!" Kid picked up the mask that lay on the floor.

"Her mask?" Aqualad asked pulling out the poison tipped dark that were embedded into his skin. "Did you see her... her face?"

"It was dark," Artemis replied, her back turned to the team.

"It is fine," Aqualad replied with a sigh. "Robin, Superboy and Danny neutralised the fog. And Doctor Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you." Artemis turned round. "Welcome to the team."

"I've always wanted a sister," Miss M said quietly from the side. "Here on Earth, I mean. I have twelve back on Mars. But trust me, it's not the same."

"I wouldn't know," Artemis said slowly as she shook both of their hands. "But, thanks."

"Ow," Kid said as he was nudged by Aqualad. "Yeah, welcome," he said half heartedly.

* * *

The teens all sat around the sitting room of the cave talking among themselves, happy to have a break from the Shadows. M'gann exclaimed that she wanted to make dinner for everyone. Just as she was about to get up a scream erupted from above them catching their attention.

Suddenly, a girl with white hair pulled into a ponytail and a black and white jumpsuit burst through the ceiling crashing on the floor in the midst of the team. Danny immediately stood up and ran to her side.

"Danielle?!" The girl looked up, her eyes half closed as she gripped onto consciousness. She then whispered the words that confused the rest of the teens before a white ring, a lot like Danny's, appeared around her waist transforming her into a human girl.

"He's coming for you."

* * *

**Dan dan daaaaaannnnnn! How's that for a cliff hanger?! So no this is not only following the Young Justice episode list. I do want to tell that story but I have a few additions to put in along the way. A few other crossovers too.**  
**Anyway thanks for all the follows and reviews. Its great receiving feedback so keep sending it!**  
**Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	6. He's coming for you

**And here is the chapter! Sorry it took so long. It was longer than expected and I've been working in some other stuff lately.**  
**I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**  
**Have fun reading!**

* * *

Danny watched the sleeping girl as she lay on the medical bed. It had been so long since he'd seen her. And now she lay unconscious in front of him. He tucked the blanket around her and crept out, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked into the sitting room where the rest of the team were sitting.

"How is she?" Robin asked, his voice full of concern.

"Still out but she's ok. I think she just passed out from exhaustion." Danny slumped down in the chair beside Robin, his brother putting a protective arm around him.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Artemis asked a look of confusion on her face. Danny and Robin looked up to see the same look mirrored on everyone else's faces too.

"Sorry," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and put his thoughts in order. "The girl's name is Danielle. She's... A clone." Everyone's mouths dropped. Another clone? "More specifically, she's my clone." That got even more stares, especially from Superboy.

"Danny," Aqualad started gaining everyone's attention. "I believe we require an explanation." Danny sighed.

"My arch-enemy, Plasmius, he wanted me to be his evil son and when I kept refusing he decided to try and clone me. The first few tries were unsuccessful but then he created Danielle."

"How come she's a girl?" Wally asked.

"I have no idea," Danny said after sighing again. Robin gave him a pat on the back and his brother smiled back in gratitude.

"Danny?" They all turned towards the voice in the doorway.

"Danielle," Danny said getting up out of his seat.

"Danny!" the little girl said running into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're ok," he replied picking her up and giving her a big hug. The team all watched, amazed at the relationship between the boy and his female clone. Superboy looked away, the sight reminding him of his non existent relationship with Superman. M'gann noticed and nudged him giving him a warm smile.

"What happened?" Danny asked Danielle as they both sat on the sofa. She looked timidly at the rest of the team. Danny noticed and placed a protective arm around her. "These are my friends. Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, Superboy, M'gann and Robin." She smiled sheepishly at them.

"We only wish to help," Kaldur said with a smile. Dani nodded and carried on.

"I was minding my own business walking down a street when those three vultures came out of no where and tried to grab me. I managed to fight them off but then Vlad appeared with an angry look and he tried to grab me and it was hard but I managed to get away. Then after I decided to follow him to see what he was up to. I overheard him talking to the vultures, telling them to go get Jazz. He's after you Danny! He's going to use the people you love to draw you out!" Danny sat back in his chair, all eyes on him. He was about to say something when Batman's voice caught their attention.

"Batcave to the team," he said over the speakers above their heads. They all jumped up and filed out into the debrief room. Danny took Dani by the hand and led the way. Once there they looked up at Batman, whose face was on a holo-screen in front of them.

"Danny," he said as soon as the boy was in his sight.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"We just received a call for you at the house." Batman shifted in his seat. He almost looked nervous. Something really bad was going to happen. "It's from Masters." Danny, Robin and Dani just stared.

"What did you tell him?" Danny asked stepping forwards, a worried look on his face.

"I told him we'd call him back but he won't listen. He says he'll wait until you talk to him. I'm gonna patch him through to the cave." Danny nodded and gestured for the others to step out of the camara's line of sight while Robin programmed it to make it look like Danny was at home. Soon the face of Vlad Masters appeared on the holo-screen alongside Batman, who was still listening in.

"Daniel! How good to see you!" the man exclaimed with an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny said in a tone of voice the others had never heard him use before. It was a little scary. But that only made Vlad smile more.

"Why, little badger! Can't Vlad call his favourite halfa once in a while?" He was pretending to be innocent but Danny wasn't taking any of it.

"No. What do you want?" Vlad's smile dropped completely.

"Oh, come on Daniel. I know Danielle is already there. I saw her eavesdropping." Danielle stepped in front of the camera and Danny laid his hand on her shoulder. "You know all I have ever wanted was for you to be my son. I could teach you all the tricks I learned in the last 20 years. Together we could take over the Ghost Zone!"

"Never gonna happen!" Danny said sounding more irritated.

"Fine," Vlad said, his tone of voice matching Danny's. "Maybe this will help you change your mind." Three additional video feeds popped up revealing Sam, Tucker and Jazz. In the first, Tucker was weakly slouching against the bars of his cage, Spectra by his side with a hand on his shoulder licking her lips while her henchman, morphed into a lion, was watching the boy, licking his lips ravenously.

In the second, Sam sat in a cage looking terrified as Skulker floated above her with about five different blasters aimed at head.  
In the last, Jazz was tied to a table in a lab. Danny knew she was in Vlad's lab. He would deal with her himself. Danny's face hardened as he watched his friends and sister struggling for their lives.

"Let them go!" he yelled at Vlad, green energy surrounding his fists, his feet a few feet off the ground. Vlad smirked.

"I will. So long as you agree to live with me and become my son."

"No!" Danny yelled back.

"Well," Vlad said as a timer started counting down from 12:00:00. "You have 12 hours to change your mind. You can only save one. Once the timer hits 0, I will release the ghosts on your friends." And with that he was gone. Everyone turned to look at Danny. He slowly lowered himself back to the ground, the green energy disappearing.

"Danny, are you ok?" M'gann asked softly. The boy didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he looked down at his hands as he held them up. They started to glow with blue energy. Soon he had created a small ice ball. He held it in his left hand and walked a little away from the group, his teammates watching him with interest, waiting to see what he would do. He held the ball up before dropping it. It soon made contact with his foot as he kicked it with all his strength in the wall on the opposite side of the cave where it smashed into tiny pieces. The team just stared. They didn't know the boy that stood before them anymore.

"Danny?" Kaldur asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," Danny replied. "But my friends and family aren't."

"We tracked the signal of the video feeds, Danny," Batman said, the holo-map appearing with three red dots. "Tucker is in DC, Sam is in Central and Jazz is in-"

"Amity Park," Danny finished. "She's in Vlad's lab."

"These ghosts are your expertise Danny," Kaldur said. "What would you suggest we do?" Danny stopped to think before turning to the screen.

"Have we still got some of the equipment I took from my house at the Batcave?" he asked. Batman nodded. Danny turned back to the team. "I have a plan."

* * *

Danny laid the equipment on a table and the team looked intently at what he had gathered.

"This," he said pointing to what looked like a soup thermos. "This is a Ghost Thermos. It can contain up to five ghosts. We have three. One for each team."

"Who are the teams going to be?" asked Kid from the other end of the table. Danny quickly pulled up a holo-screen, thankful he had kept his ghost files.

"This is Spectra," he said, a hint of anger in his voice as he said her name. "She sucks the joy and happiness out of teens to keep her young. This leaves the subject depressed and annoyed. Trust me, I've been there. Whatever you do, don't let her touch you. Kid, Miss Martian, I'm sending you two on this one. Kid, I hope that with your speed, your body will be able to counteract whatever she does quickly. And Miss M, your genetic makeup may cause her to not have an effect on you. These are just theories though. This is the Ghost Peeler. It will peel away at Spectra." He handed the peeler to Kid before handing another blaster to Miss Martian. "This is a simple ray gun. I charged it up with ecto-energy. It should be useful against her henchman." Kid and Miss M nodded, Kid clearly happy he was partnered up with M'gann. Danny then pulled up the next file on the holo-screen.

"This is Skulker. Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, you'll be dealing with him. In reality he is only 3 inches big but his full armour body suit makes him almost indestructible." Danny handed Superboy and Aqualad a blaster each.

"Why are you giving us these?" Superboy asked. He may have realised powers weren't everything after the Amazo incident, but he didn't need a blaster.

"He's a ghost," Danny replied. "You can't touch him. He'll just go intangible. This can though." Superboy nodded and picked up the gun, eyeing it cautiously. Danny then took a long wooden box and opened it revealing a set of about 6 arrows. He pushed it across the table towards Artemis, her eyes widening. "I started building these for Green Arrow a while ago in case there was ever a ghost related problem. Sorry there's not many. They're... Fiddly."

"Don't worry, Danny," Artemis said with a soft smile. "I'll make them count." Danny nodded and smiled in return.

"I take it we're team 3," Danielle said stepping forwards. Danny nodded.

"We get Vlad." Danielle's eyes widened and she started rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Danny turned to Robin.

"You got the staff I gave you last Christmas?" Robin smirked pulling out a small metal cylinder. He pressed a button and it extended into a bow staff that hummed slightly with green energy. Danny smirked back at his brother before turning back to the rest of the team.

"Everyone clear on the plan?" They all nodded and with that the three teams went their separate ways.

* * *

Kid Flash and Miss Martian arrived in DC in the bioship. They had had to drop off Aqualad, Superboy and Artemis but they were at the site and they could see the boy, Tucker. Now they just had to wait for the signal.

* * *

Aqualad, Superboy and Artemis dropped out of the bioship and into Central City. They found where the girl, Sam, was being held. The ghost watching over her looked completely made out of metal with flaming green hair. They watched unsure of how to even hurt him and waited for the signal.

* * *

Danny, Dani and Robin arrived by zeta beam in Danny's old basement. It was quite clean, which surprised Robin. There was also a section of the lab that seemed to be still in use. Maybe Danny came here a lot more than either he nor Batman realised. Though really, Batman probably knew. He knew everything.

"How often do you come here Danny?" Danielle asked looking around with fond memories playing in her mind.

"Once a week, sometimes once every two weeks," he replied heading for the stairs at the other end. The other two just followed. Upstairs was just as clean. "If you're wondering why it's so clean, Jazz comes every now and then too. She likes to keep everything in order." They made their way out of the house, dashing into an alley so the halfas could change and then heading off to Vlad's mansion. It didn't take them long to get there. Once they were outside they Danny put a finger on his ear piece.

"Everyone in position?"

"We have Tucker in our sights."

"We have eyes on Sam."

"Then lets go."

* * *

Kid and Miss Martian jumped out of the bush. They had a mind link to make the fighting easier.

_Kid, you handle the henchman. I can fight Spectra using telekinesis so she doesn't touch me._

_On it_, Kid replied rushing towards the henchman. The ghost saw him and morphed into a green tiger, ready to pounce.

"Oh! I can just feel the energy you two have! It's delicious!" the other ghost said, licking her lips and holding her hands together in delight.

"I think I'll keep my energy, thank you!" Miss M said blasting Spectra. The ghost was thrown back and looked up in anger. She reached in between the bars of the cage and held on to the boy's shoulder. The two pairs charged at each other using everything they had.

* * *

Aqualad shot the ghost in the back drawing his attention. Once he had it Superboy made his way around the back to the cage where the girl was. She looked quite surprised by who saved her.

Artemis jumped out of a bush beside Aqualad firing a regular arrow just to keep the ghost occupied.

Superboy reached out for the bars. The girl gestured for him to stop but Kryptonians have thick heads and he didn't listen. As he touched the bars green electricity shot through his body. It was the most painful thing he had ever felt. A groan escaped his mouth as he pulled away from the bars, earning the attention of the ghost.

"No one steals my prey, whelp," he said angrily firing missiles at Superboy. He dodged out of the way and stood up facing the ghost, Skulker. It was on now!

* * *

Danny phased Robin into the building while Dani phased in by herself. They all stayed invisible as they made their way to the library. They then phased through the false was and crept down the stairs and into the lab. They saw Jazz lying unconcious tied to the table. Dani ran straight over but there was a trap and soon she was caught in a cage.

"Daniel, I know you're here. You can come out now," Vlad said stepping around a corner. Danny made himself visible but left Robin invisible.

"Let them go Vlad," he said.

"You know, I really didn't know which one you'd pick," Vlad said ignoring Danny's request. "I had it narrowed down to the two girls but which one... The sister or the girl you love..." That made Danny even more furious.

"Let. Then. Go!"

"Fine," Vlad said with a sigh. "But we'll do it my way."

Suddenly gas started to pour into the room. Danny, Robin and Dani started coughing, Danny completey dropping the invisibility, allowing Robin to be seen. Vlad just stood watching with an evil smirk. Danny wondered how he was ok until he saw the force field blocking off half of the room, keeping the gas out. Danny started to feel sleepy and very soon collapsed onto the floor alongside the others.

* * *

Kid Flash and Miss Martian weren't getting anywhere fast. They were mostly just exchanging fire. So they decided to quickly swap partners and each blast the other ghost before they time to think. Kid started counting down in the mindlink and as soon as he said 'now' they both did a 180 and fired.

The Ghost Peeler tore Spectra to shreds while the blast knocked her henchman down. Kid quickly pulled out the thermos and sucked up the two ghosts. They opened the cage and helped the boy out.

"Who are you?" he said slowly and quietly.

"I'm Kid Flash and this is Miss Martian," Kid replied with a smile as they headed to the bioship.

"I got rescued by superheroes!" Tucker said happily. "I thought it'd be Danny if anyone."

"Danny sent us," Miss M said smiling. Tucker was now strapped in and he smiled knowing his friend always had his back. Then he fell asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

Superboy charged at Skulker blasting as he went. Artemis helped him to keep the ghost busy while Aqualad snook behind the cage.

"How does it work?" he asked.

"It's charged with ecto-energy. It'll shock anyone who touches. It carries about 3 times the electrical charge of electricity," the girl said, a worried look in her eyes.

"What about if we over charged it?" Aqualad replied. Sam thought for a second.

"It could work," she said. Aqualad pulled out his water barers and shocked the cage causing it to break down. He opened the door and helped the girl out before turning to Artemis and telling her to finish the fight. Artemis nodded and took out one of her precious arrows. She aimed at the ghost before telling Superboy to get out of the way. Once he was clear she shot the arrow which caused the suit to malfunction and break down. Aqualad then used the thermos to trap him inside.

"I recognise those symbals..." Sam said as they turned to face her.

"My name is Aqualad. This is Superboy and Artemis."

"And that is a ghost thermos..." Sam said. "You know Danny! Is he ok?"

"He's fine," Artemis said placing a hand on her shoulder and guiding her to where the bioship had just landed ready to pick them up. "But right now we need to get you to safety." They ran inside and Sam immediately laid eyes on the boy.

"Tucker!" she said by his side. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine," Miss Martian said from her seat as the others strapped in. "But you might want to find a seat before we take off." Sam nodded and headed towards the empty seat, the belts wrapping themselves around her as they took off leaving Central City behind.

* * *

Danny groaned and woke up rubbing his head. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in clear box. He felt the edges and tried to phase through but it was ghost proof. He looked up and noticed he was in a football field. He turned to the left and saw Jazz in his dad's old exoskeleton. So that's where it went. Wait... Why was he in a cage, and why was Jazz in the exoskeleton. He saw that Jazz was awake and looking around confused.

"Jazz? What's going on?"

"Danny! You're ok!" she replied with a smile.

"Ah, Daniel. You're awake!" he heard Vlad's voice. Suddenly a screen lit up with Vlad's ugly face. "Now we can begin!"

"Vlad! What's going on?" Danny yelled up at him.

"It's quite simple really," the man replied. "You told me to let them go. And I shall. But we're going to make it a competition. Whoever wins, gets to leave." Danny and Jazz stared up at Vlad confused. "I have modified the exoskeleton so that it won't kill you. But I have a remote control that will, so do behave. You are both going to fight each other. Whoever wins the fight, wins the prizes," a light turned on showing Dani and Robin in cages on the bleachers. "And also gets to go home. The other gets to stay here with me!" He pressed a remote and the exoskeleton hummed to life. "Now, begin!"

Danny looked at Jazz and, as if one cue, they both started running to the edge of the field. Then they crashed into a force field.

"I'm sorry," Vlad's annoying voice came over the speakers. "Did I forget to mention that I also modified the ghost shield to work on humans. Oops. You'll just have to fight each other."

Danny and Jazz looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to hurt each other. But what choice did they have?

"Make it convincing," Danny whispered. Jazz punched him and knocked him into the shield. He got up only to see her grab him and throw him across the field. She then ran after him and was about to punch him again when he grabbed her fist. He turned her and the suit intangible and wedged her into the ground.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he whispered.

"No. I'm trying to make it convincing." He leant back a bit and smiled before she leapt out of the ground and picked him up holding him above her head by the shoulders and legs.

"Jazz! No! Don't! Please!" Danny shouted trying to make it sound convincing but not doing a very good job. Jazz threw him up into the ghost shield. He fell back down and crashed into the ground. He lay their, not moving, with his eyes closed.

"Danny?" Jazz said coming closer. He opened one eye, smiled and closed it again. "Oh no! What have I done? Can you ever forgive me?" She didn't sound that convincing either.

"Well done, Jasmine, you seem to have beaten your brother," Vlad said walking over. "I should be true to my word but I think I might just keep you both." He smiled evilly before seeing Danny smile and wave before phasing through the ground.

"Guess again, Fruit Loop," Jazz said as she punched him across the field. He pulled out the remote in his pocket and aimed it at the exoskeleton. Danny then phased through the ground beneath him and snatched it out of his hand.

"Oh cheese logs," he muttered as Danny fired an ectoblast at him. "You tricked me!"

"Barely," Danny laughed. "I mean, 'oh no! what have I done?' What was that?"

"Oh yeah? And 'No! Jazz! Don't!' was better?" They both burst out laughing. Vlad closed his eyes in anger and growled.

"You two make me..." he stopped as he opened his eyes and saw the exoskeleton empty. There was a note on it. 'Maybe next time Vlad'. He read the note just as the exoskeleton announced the self-destruct sequence had been initiated.

Danny flew holding Jazz while Dani flew by his side holding Robin the explosion going off behind them.

* * *

Sam paced up and down the sitting room. Tucker just watched her from the sofa. The team watched too. They hadn't been concerned for their friends safety, but after seeing the girl pace up and down, and up and down, maybe they should be.

The team had brought the two back to the cave. They knew they had to be kept in a safe place until Vlad was taken care of and he didn't know about the cave, so far as they knew.

Then they heard footsteps and turned to see Danny, Robin, Danielle and Jazz walk through the door. Sam ran over to Danny and hugged him. He looked surprised at first but then he smiled and hugged her back. The team was just happy to see him look more like himself again.

"Danny!" Tucker said getting up and joining his friends. Robin gestured for the rest of the team to leave them be for a few minutes. They all nodded and filed out of the room.

"Hey Tuck," Danny said grinning.

"How come you didn't tell us you were working with superheroes?" The boy was quite excited at where he was.

"Sorry," Danny replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Batman is a secretive guy."

"Batman?!" Sam, Tucker and Jazz's mouths fell open. Danny laughed and explained what he had been doing for the past year. His two friends and sister stared with wide eyes. Danny couldn't help laughing at them.

Then a familiar shadow stepped into the room. Batman himself. Their faces dropped while Danny smirked. Batman asked why they were there and Danny explained that he needed to keep them somewhere Vlad didn't know about until he was sure it was safe.

"Would you have preferred the Batcave?" he said still smirking. Batman just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"The Batcave?!" Tucker said, his eyes widening at the thought of all the technology. Danny laughed. It was nice to have his friends around again. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could convince Batman to let them come round more often.

* * *

**And there you have it! The end to the cliff hanger. Let me know what you think!**  
**Thanks for all the follows and favourites!**  
**You guys are awesome!**  
**Until next time!**


	7. Magic or science?

**Hey! Sorry this update tool so long. I hope you enjoy it.**  
**I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**  
**Read on!**

* * *

Mount Justice  
August 19, 19:36 EDT

Superboy and Kaldur stood sparing in the middle of the cave while the others watched them.

"Kaldur's nice, don't you think. Calm, commanding. You should totally ask him out," Artemis said as she and M'gann stood off to the side talking between the two of them.

"No, he's like a big brother to me! But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally!" M'gann replied. "You're so full of passion and he's so full of..."

"It?" The girls burst out laughing just as Superboy kicked Kaldur's feet out from under him.

"Black Canary taught me that," he said before helping his teammate up.

"Alright Danny!" Wally said just having finished his burrito. "It's time for a re-match!" Danny burst out laughing before he saw his friend's serious face.

"Oh, you're not kidding?"

"Are you sure that is wise after the last time?" Kaldur asked.

"What happened the last time?" Tucker asked from his seat on the floor next to Danny and Sam. The two friends had been allowed to go to the cave every now and then as the other members of the team, after having heard about them fighting ghosts with Danny, had decided to call them honorary members. Danny and Robin had worked together and eventually succeeded in convincing Batman. But it had taken a lot of convincing.

"I kicked his butt," Danny said getting up with a smirk. "Are you sure you want me to do it again?" Wally shook his head with a smile.

"I've been watching you, Phantom. And this time, you're going down."

"You believe that if you want to," Danny replied. They walked into the centre of the sparing floor and got themselves into position. Wally ran forwards to punch Danny. The boy merely sidestepped and grabbed his arm. He stuck his foot between Wally's legs and, as the speedster went down, pulled his arm around and up his back. It all happened so fast those in the room were quite surprised to see Danny now sitting on Wally's back.

"It seems I've done it again," Danny said with a smile. Wally just groaned. Danny got up and headed back over to his seat beside his surprised friends.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sam asked as she and Tucker stared at the unknown boy before them. Last time they had seen him fight was a ghost fight, which had mostly been ectoblasts. Now he was a skilled fighter even in his weaker human form.

"Batman," Danny said with a shrug. Before either could reply Red Tornado entered and a recovered Wally raced over.

"Do you have a mission for us?" he asked.

"Missions are the Batman's responsibility," the android replied.

"Well the Batman is with the Robin in Gotham," Wally said.

"How come you aren't there too?" Artemis asked Danny as they all crowded behind Wally.

"There doing a one-on-one thing. It's my turn next week," Danny replied. Artemis nodded. Just then, Tornado spotted Sam and Tucker still sitting off to the side.

"Who are they," he asked.

"They're a couple of friends of mine. Batman cleared them to hang out here every now and then."

"They used to fight ghosts with Danny before he started working with Batman," M'gann added.

"After our dealings with ghosts, we respect how hard it was to stick by his side for so long and we designated them honorary heroes," Kaldur said.

"Very well," Tornado said. He was about to leave when he was stopped by Wally again.

"Where are you headed?" he asked. "Hot date? Or a mission..."

"If we can be of help," Kaldur added trying to be polite.

"This is Kent Nelson," Red Tornado said bringing up a holo-screen with the man in question's photograph. Danny saw Tucker's eyes widen and smirked. "He is a 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," Wally joked.

"He has been missing for 23 days," Tornado continued, not having heard Wally. "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, a precursor to you mentors' Justice League." The picture changed to that of a hero in a golden helmet with a matching cape.

"Of course," Kaldur said gaining everyone's attention. "Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate."

"Pfft," Wally muttered from the back, out of earshot from the rest of the team, all except for Artemis and an eavesdropping Danny.

"More like Doctor Fake. The guy knows a little advanced science and shows it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Kent may just be on one of his walk-abouts," Red Tornado continued. "But he is the caretaker to the Helmet of Fate. The source of the Doctor's mystic might. And it is wise to leave such power unguarded."

"He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I will be honoured to help find him."

"Me too! So honoured, I can barely stand it!" Danny silently chuckled at Wally trying to impress M'gann once again. "Magic rocks."

"Take this," Tornado said holding up a key. "It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally said to M'gann. Danny and Artemis both sighed and rolled their eyes.

Danny then walked over to Sam and Tucker. He helped them up and pushed them towards the zeta beam transporters.

"Sorry guys, mission, and if you tell anyone what you heard-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said with a smile. "You'll have to kill us, right?"

"No," Danny replied with a small laugh. "But we'll all get into trouble with Batman, and trust me, that's worse."

"By the way, Danny," Tucker said as his friend entered the coordinates and the override codes for the transfer. "Those holo-screens are awesome."

"If you like that, you'd love the Batcave," Danny said with a smirk and waved to his two friends as they were teleported away with wide open mouths.

* * *

"So, Wally," Artemis said as they flew through the air in the bioship. "When did you realise your honest affinity for sorcery?"

"Well, not to brag," he replied leaning back in his chair. "But before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Danny had to fight to stop himself from laughing. It hurt to hold it in. He only wished Dick were there too. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates," M'gann said bringing the bioship down. "But nothing's there." They landed and Wally raced up and down looking for some kind of structure.

"Nothing," he said returning to the group.

"So what do you think?" Artemis asked. "Adaptive micro-optal electronics combined with phase shifting?"

"Absolutely! Not... Clearly mystic powers are at work here!" Danny had to stop himself from laughing again while Artemis just gave him a deadpan look.

"A test of faith," Kaldur suddenly said behind him. He took out the key and walked forwards. "Stand behind me." He placed the key into the air in front of him and turned. A tower appeared. They walked through the door and found themselves in a room. The door shut behind them and disappeared.

"Um... Where'd the door go?" Superboy asked confused.

"Welcome." They all looked up to see a glowing projection of Kent Nelson. "You have entered with a key but the tower does not recognise you. Please state you're name and purpose." Danny saw Wally smirk as he stepped forwards. He cringed as the words left the boy's mouth.

"We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate!" Kent disappeared and they all looked at each other confused.

Suddenly the ground beneath them started to crack and fell away, leaving them to fall after it. Below them they could see a fiery pit of lava that grew closer as they fell. Before they reached the bottom, M'gann grabbed onto Wally and they floated in the air. Artemis used a grappling hook to latch onto a piece of rock. Danny managed to transform and grabbed hold of Kaldur. Superboy dug his fingers into the rock wall and tried to slow himself down. It wasn't enough and he dug his feet into the rock. He managed to stop just as he reached the bottom, the lava scalding his feet and burning away his shoes.

"Those...were my favourite boots," he said irritated. "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"I'm...having trouble...maintaining altitude," M'gann said as she grew weaker. "So hot..."

"You sure are," Wally said with a smile.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled.

"Hey!" he yelled back. "Inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind."

"My phisiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly," Kaldur put in as he began to feel limp.

"I have an ice core, normally I'm ok, but this is too much," Danny said, straining to stay in the air.

"Hello, Megan! We never truly answered the question! Red Tornado sent us to make sure Nelson and the helmet were safe!" The tower responded and a platform slowly covered the lava. They all landed on top of it, glad the danger was gone. Danny turned back into his human self.

"This platform," Kaldur said feeling it with his hand. "It should be red hot but it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry Megalicious," Wally said. "I got you."

"Enough!" Artemis said. Even Danny wasn't laughing at Wally now. "You're little impress-Megan-at-all-costs game, nearly got us all barbecued!"

"When did this become my fault?" Wally asked irritated.

"When you lied to that, whatever it was, and called yourself a true believer," she replied.

"Wally, you don't believe?" M'gann asked sadly.

"Fine!" Wally said crossing his arms. "I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie. A major low."

"Wally," Kaldur said softly. "I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

"Hey, did you ever hear of bioelectricity?" Danny was starting to feel irritated with his tone. "In primitive cultures, fire was considered magic! Today it's just a bunch of tricks."

"You're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers," Artemis said.

"That's science! I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

"Dude, I'm half dead! Explain that!" Danny said with a raised eyebrow. The boy was actually silent. Danny smirked and Kaldur did the same before turning to a trap door hidden in the platform. He was about to open it when Wally jumped forwards.

"Wait! The backdraft from the lava will roast us alive!" Kaldur ignored him, opening the door. Snow came out and a cold breaze along with it.

"It's snow!" M'gann said happily.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis said with a smirk. Danny stood next to her surpresing a laugh but letting it show on his face for Wally to see. They all jumped through and landed in the snowy ground.

"Well?" Artemis asked as they stood in the middle of a mountain region in the middle of no where waiting for Wally to give his explanation.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Artemis groaned in annoyance. Then M'gann noticed something floating nearby.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Ooh! Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand!" Wally said in a mocking tone. He and Artemis both reached out to grab it before yelling at each other at the same time.

"I got it! Ah! I can't let go!" They both shot up into the sky and dissapeared in a flash of golden yellow. Kaldur, Superboy, Danny and M'gann all looked at each other and shrugged. They starting walking, even if they weren't sure where to.

"I don't understand Wally," M'gann said as they went. "It's almost like he needs to believe the imposible can't happen."

"Wally uses his knowledge of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestage of that control." M'gann nodded her understanding as they heard a sound almost like creaking wood. They turned towards the sound and saw a door had apeared in that direction.

"Well, there's our way out of the cold," Danny said as they walked towards it. "It's a shame. My ice core felt so at home here." They walked through the door and fell into a strange stairwell. There were stairs running in all directions and gravity seemed to work it's own way for each set of stairs. Infront of them was a giant bell, Kent, Wally and Artemis standing outside.

"Friends of yours?" Nelson asked Wally.

"Friends of yours?" Wally asked back as they were shot at by Abracadabra. They all jumped out of the way and Kent headed for the bell. He hit it once with his cane and it started to glow a golden yellow. He walked through the bell with Wally at his heels. The boy holding the cat that stood beside Abracadabra flew off behind them and disappeared into the bell.

Abracadabra kept firing. Danny fired a few shots back and Artemis fired a few arrows. Then Abracadabra shot Kaldur and what looked like a net of electricity formed around him. Kaldur screamed out in pain.

"Kaldur!" Superboy yelled feeling angry. He jumped at Abracadabra ready to rip him apart, but was shot too. Danny and Artemis kept firing back. Abracadabra nearly hit Danny but the ghost boy went intangible just in time.

"M'gann," he said not turning away from Abracadabra. "Contact Wally. Tell him we need Doctor Fate!"

Danny watched as M'gann held onto the sides of her head in concentration. He covered her making sure that she didn't get hit. Then he had to duck another blast. He heard M'gann cry out and he turned towards her. She'd been hit. While he was distracted Abracadabra shot at him and he felt the electricity run through his body. He looked up in time to see Artemis go down. He groaned hoping that Wally wasn't messing around.

They all lay on the ground in pain as Abracadabra stood smirking. All of a sudden his shirt and trousers disappeared. He yelped and all their electricity nets disappeared. Superboy stood up and punched him in the face.

"Show's over."

* * *

Artemis watched as Wally placed the helmet on a shelf. He'd explained that the boy with the cat was Klarion the Witch Boy but he hadn't said anything else. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"You never said what happened when you put the helmet on."

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brains beta-waves. I was bio scripted into becoming Fate for a few minutes. No big." Wally shrugged with a smile.

"Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic?" Artemis scoffed. "If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

"Souvenir," he replied with a smile.

"Geek!" she said walking off. As she left the room she heard him behind her.

"Hello, Megan! Guess who bought us two tickets to a magic show!" She turned a corner and saw Danny leaning against a wall.

"He can be a real idiot sometimes, can't he?" he said with a laugh. She smiled to him as she walked past. Wally could be an idiot, but, there was something about him...

* * *

**And that's the next chapter! After the last chapter I decided Sam and Tucker need to make more appearance. Hope you enjoyed it!**  
**Follow, favourite, review!**  
**Until next time!**


	8. Day off

**Hello my faithful followers! **  
**So this chapter is based on the episode 'Downtime'. But since the episode focuses on Aqualad, I decided to write my own chapter about the Bats. I hope you enjoy it! **  
**I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. Read on!**

* * *

The team entered the cave through the zeta beam.

"I need to talk to Aqualad," Batman said. "The rest of you hit the showers and head home."

"I am home," Superboy said irritated.

They had just come from Gotham where they'd been fighting a gloop monster. Not that they had done a very good job. Batman had had to intervene and they could tell he wasn't happy. Danny and Robin both stayed put in front of their mentor with Aqualad as the others went their separate ways.

"Just Aqualad," Batman said towards them. The two brothers looked at each other, then at Aqualad and finally at Batman before narrowing their eyes curiously and walking off while watching their father figure.

* * *

Danny sat meditating, floating half a meter above the ground. He was trying to perfect using his powers without having to change forms.

"Just Aqualad..." he heard his brother mutter above him as he trained.

"Calm down, Dick," Danny said keeping his eyes closed. "I understand how you feel but there's no point in being jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Dick replied with a sigh. "I'm just..." Danny heard the younger boy punch a wall. He sighed dropping down onto the gym mat beneath him. He was about to go over and comfort his brother when Alfred walked through the door.

"Master Bruce wishes to see you." The two boys looked at each other.

"Both of us?" Dick asked. Alfred nodded and stepped aside allowing them to pass through the door. They walked out into the courtyard where Bruce stood holding a basketball. He threw it at Dick.

"Hand-eye coordination," he said with a smile. The two boys grinned and began their game.

Alfred watched for a while with a smile on his face before he heard a knock at the door. He opened the large wooden door and smiled as he saw who stood on the other side.

* * *

Danny sat with Dick and Bruce as they took a break, laughing at something Dick had said.

"Master Danny," he heard Alfred say from the door. "There's someone here to see you." Danny looked at the old butler confused but got up and headed to the entrance hall. As soon as he saw the person he set off running and hugged her.

"Hey!" Jazz moaned. "It's good to see you too little brother but you're all sweaty!" He laughed and refused to let go.

"Danny," Bruce said from behind. The two siblings laughed as Danny quickly let go.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Mr Wayne kindly invited me for dinner so we could catch up," Jazz replied with a smile.

"Jazz, please, call me Bruce." Jazz nodded and Bruce told Danny and Dick to go clean up for dinner. They ran off up the stairs pushing and shoving as they raced. Jazz laughed and followed walking.

As she reached Danny's room she knocked on the door and the door was opened to reveal Danny using about half a can of deodorant. She sat on his bed and patted beside her gesturing for him to sit down. He did with a worried look on his face. She laughed and told him to relax. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small gift wrapped package.

"I got you a present." Danny's face perked and he tore apart the paper. He held us a grey t-shirt with black lettering that said 'BEST BROTHER EVER'. They laughed and Danny put it on ready for dinner. They went downstairs and joked between them as they waited for Bruce and Dick.

* * *

They all sat around the table making casual conversation as they ate. Jazz told them all about college and what she was learning. She told them about the project she was working on at the moment and how excited she was to start field work in a few months.

"So what have you been doing lately, Danny?"

"Um... Nothing much. You know... School and stuff..." He smiled and she raised her eyebrows in understanding. He couldn't say in front of Bruce. But that, of course, wasn't why Danny couldn't say anything. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, only broken by the occasional sound of a knife or fork making contact with a plate. Suddenly Danny groaned, throwing his head back. Everyone looked up at him surprised.

"Can we please tell her?!" he moaned at Bruce.

"Tell her what?" he asked feigning confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about," Danny replied cryptically. "I don't like keeping secrets from the only family I have left." Bruce sighed, his head falling into his hand.

"Does she know about..."

"Yes. She helped."

"Will she keep her mouth shut?" Danny nodded. Dick and Jazz looked back and forth between the two and their unspoken conversation. Dick looked amused while Jazz looked slightly more irritated, especially by the fact that they were talking about her.

"What are you talking about?" Danny looked at Bruce who sighed, though the sigh sounded more like a groan.

"Fine." Danny perked up and just before Jazz could ask again he yelled out.

"Bruce is Batman!" Jazz's jaw dropped and the fork fell from her hand. Dick burst out laughing and Danny sat there with a stupid grin on his face.

"That... actually makes sense," Jazz said and started laughing. Bruce looked up a little surprised that she shook it off so easily. "I guess that makes you Robin then." Dick nodded with a smile. "Thank you both for helping him out with Vlad. That guy is one crazed old fruit loop."

* * *

Danny woke up the next morning feeling lighter. It was such a good feeling now he could talk freely to his sister. Or maybe it was just because it was Saturday...

He looked at his bed side table to see his phone flashing. He picked it up and saw he had a text from Tucker asking if he and Sam could come over. He quickly text back they could.

He got dressed and headed downstairs. Dick and Bruce were already eating at the table in the kitchen. Albert was making pancakes. Danny waltzed in and took a plateful. He sat down and smothered them in maple syrup.

"Morning, Danny," Bruce said over the paper.

"Morning, Bruce," Danny said with a grin before shoveling breakfast into his mouth. "Oh, and, just a heads up. Sam and Tucker are coming over later." Bruce sighed and Dick grinned knowing what was coming.

"Danny, what happened to asking permission before inviting friends?" Danny mouthed 'oh' and his grin dropped. Then he looked up and took a deep breath.

"Please can Sam and Tucker come over? Please, please, please!" Dick burst out laughing and Bruce groaned.

"Fine! But next time I want at least a day's notice. And they have to be gone by five. We have to be at the cave by six."

"Yes, sir!" Danny said with a smile and a mock salute.

* * *

"You have the Ultimately Supreme Special Edition of Doom?!" Tucker stood with wide eyes. Danny and Dick looked at each other smirking.

"Yup," Danny said.

"And we have a console with four controlers," Dick added. Sam and Tucker looked at each other and grinned.

The two boys led them to the game room. It was a recently converted room, since now Danny and Dick liked to play together. It had a huge flat screen TV with all the latest consoles connnected. It also had a computer system plugged in from which they could access any game they owned.

As Dick set up the game, the three life-long friends caught up. Sam liked Dick, but there was something about him that reminded her of someone else she'd met recently and she couldn't figure out who. As they played, Sam and Tucker realised that Danny had gotten better since the last time they'd played together, even though he really had to fight the urge to jump into the game. In the end, Dick won and he got up and did a victory dance in front of everyone.

* * *

After having played Doom the whole afternoon, Sam and Tucker had to go. The boys waved them off before heading back into the house to change into their uniforms. They then met up with Batman in the Batcave and headed off to the cave to meet up with the rest of the team. Aqualad walked through the zeta beam transporter just as the team approached.

"Made your decision?" Batman asked.

"The decision is made. I am here. 100%."

"Good," Batman replied. Just in time for your next mission." Danny smirked. After playing Doom all afternoon, it was finally time for some real action.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Not much action and all but that makes the next chapter all the more enjoyable.**  
**What did you think of Danny and Bruce's unspoken conversation?**  
**Let me know! I love reviews.**  
**Please follow and favourite!**  
**Until next time!**


	9. Amnesia

**NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long. Been super busy lately.**  
**Anyway, I shan't hold you any longer.**  
**I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Bialya_  
_September 4, 00:16 EEST_

Heat. Why was it so hot? And sand. Why was there sand everywhere? Danny could barely open his eyes because of the bright light around him. His head hurt so much it felt like someone dropped a brick on it. Or ten.

He brought his hand up to shield his eyes and pried them open. A desert? Why on earth was he in a desert?! He looked down to see he was in his ghost form. He turned invisible and found that the sun was easier to bear when it wasn't beating directly onto his head. He looked around. There was nothing in sight. Where was Robin? Or Batman? He checked his ear for a com but there wasn't one there. Why would Batman send him on a mission alone to a desert without a radio? Was he even still in America? He must have come with Robin. But then, where was the little weirdo?

Danny flew up into the air a little and looked around. There was nothing there. Wait... He could see something. Something in the distance. What was it? He flew towards it. As he drew closer he realised it was a person. Was it Robin? No. That wasn't Robin. So who was it?

He lowered himself to the ground and walked a little closer. It was a girl! Or was it? Her skin was green. She reminded him of Martian Manhunter. He watched as she floated a few feet in the air with her legs crossed screwing up her face in concentration. He wondered what she was thinking about. Suddenly, as he looked at her, his head started to ache even more than it already was. His mind filled with images. Images of himself? Robin? Batman? Some others he didn't know.

_"Good idea. Go." A voice said in the background. A boy in a black t-shirt stood in front of him next to some consol._

_"Be careful, he said with a smile."_

_The boy in black, he stood in what looked like a kitchen._

_"Careful, Superboy, they're hot!" a voice said as he helped himself to a cookie. It felt like he was the one holding the tray and it felt like his voice but he knew it wasn't._

_"Not as hot as you babe!" That was definitely Wally. And that definitely wasn't him._

_"Thanks, Wally... That's...sweet of you." Obviously not his voice._

_"Not as sweet as you, sugar!" A girl standing next to Wally wacked him over the back of the head._

_"Grow up!" She took a cookie and was followed by... Robin and Danny? Him and Robin? But to Danny it felt like he was the one holding the tray. This was weird. What was he seeing? Then Batman's voice sounded and they all looked up._

_"Team. Report to the mission room." A team? But why couldn't he remember any of this?_

Suddenly the vision stopped and he was brought back to reality. He looked at the girl in front of him as she opened her eyes and her face lit up.

"I'm on a team! I have friends! And a Superboy who might be... I need to find him! Them!" She leapt into action uncrossing her legs and floating forwards a little. Then he heard her voice echo around inside of his head.

_Hello? Team?_ It was odd and uncomfortable, yet strangely familiar. Danny became visible again and gripped his head. She stopped immediately and floated down to his side.

"Are you ok?"

"No. My head. It hurts so much!" He said as the constant vibration in his head slowly drove him mad. "Why were you projecting those images in my mind?"

"What images?" she asked confused. "The only thing I did was call out to you and the rest of the team."

"Then why was I seeing memories? They felt like your memories." She looked a little taken aback.

"What exactly did you see?" He took a deep breath and thought about the vision.

"I saw me, and Robin, and Wally, and some others I didn't know. There were cookies and a kitchen. And I heard Batman's voice." He looked up to see her face was an expression of awe.

"I don't remember you being a telepath," she said slowly, her brow creasing in confusion.

"I'm not a telepath," he said looking at her surprised. "But I'm having really bad memory loss so, maybe I just forgot." She nodded with a smile.

"Let's go and find the others. Maybe if we're all together we can figure out what happened."

"How do you know the others are even here?" Danny asked the telepathy thing still rolling around his head.

"We have to hope in something." He smiled and together they took off into the sky searching for their lost friends.

* * *

Danny gripped the sides of his head. He struggled to stay in the air as he saw the image of Superboy screaming in his mind. He could feel the boy's pain. It was unbearable. It felt like the boy had no mind, no emotions. Just anger and pain.

_Superboy! Where are you?!_ He heard M'gann scream in his head. It helped him get the boy's images out of his mind. Don't worry! We're almost there.

At that moment they flew over two drones. As M'gann used her telekinetic powers to push them into each other to destroy them, Danny spotted Wally and the girl from the memory on the ground beneath them. Once M'gann was by his side again they flew down to their team mates. Wally seemed to perk as soon as he saw them.

"Danny!"

"Hey Wally!" The two friends high fived happy to see someone they recognised.

"And... J'onn... not sure the new bod screams Manhunter," Wally said surprised.

"You know my Uncle J'onn?" M'gann said excited. "Wait, of course you do! You're Kid Flash! And you're Artemis! We're team mates! Friends! I made you cookies." Wally turned towards Danny with a confused look on his face.

"You have memory loss too?" Danny asked. He nodded. "She gained a memory back of us and Robin and someone else eating cookies." Wally nodded and turned back to M'gann.

"We can explain everything along the way!" she exclaimed. "But we need to find Robin and Superboy." Wally turned to Danny and mouthed 'Superboy' with a confused look. Danny just silently laughed and followed M'gann.

* * *

They searched for the others for so long it eventually turned dark. Soon they heard the sound of a fight. Danny and Wally both shared a looked before rushing ahead leaving the confused girls behind. They ran ahead to find Robin in a fight with a few military officials with guns. Wally quickly grabbed all of the guns while Danny followed behind invisibly and froze the ground beneath each official. As soon as they saw Wally with their guns they went to grab them but slipped on the ice, most of them hitting their heads as they fell down, knocking them out. The ones that weren't knocked out got up and rushed towards the boys but were either knocked back by M'gann or were shot with arrows by Artemis.

The group of teenagers then turned to look at each other. Danny turned visible again and was immediately faced with his brother.

"Danny! It's good to see you! I thought I was here on my own." Just then ally approached. "KF! It's good to see both of you."

"Memory loss?" Wally asked.

"Six months!" Robin explained with a surprised look on his face.

"That feels about right," Danny said, massaging his still aching temples.

"Let's hog tie these guys and compare notes." The teens all set off collecting and tying together the soldiers before gathering back in a circle again.

"So we're a team?" Robin asked after he'd been filled in."

"The five of us and Superboy," M'gann said calmly.

"This must be his!" Robin said holding up a piece of cloth. M'gann looked at it closely.

"Yes! Did you see him?"

"I think we did!" Artemis explained.

"Some team mate," Wally commented. "He attacked us!"

"He didn't know who we are," Artemis replied. "I don't know who we are!"

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence," Robin said. "Our team must work for him!"

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Wally asked. Robin and Danny shared a look and tried not to laugh. Wally noticed though. "There is nothing funny about that!" As he said the last part, he placed his hand on his icon on his chest. Suddenly his suit changed back to its usual yellow and red. "Wow," he said as he kept pressing the icon watching as his suit changed from red and yellow to grey and black and back again.

"Stop touching yourself!" Artemis said irritated with the boy.

"We really need our memories back," Danny said rubbing his head due to his ever increasing headache. Wally really wasn't helping. Then he noticed M'gann out of the corner of his eye rubbing her hands together looking a little uncomfortable. He was going to ask what the problem was when she suddenly placed her hands on her head and her eyes glowed. Then his head stopped hurting. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw that he was in a room made of crystal. Each surface of crystal had an image on it. He soon realised that each one was a memory. They were in M'gann's mind!

"I've brought you into my mind to show you what I've remembered so far," she said as she appeared in front of them. "But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can for a whole, but only if you open your minds up to mine."

"You want to pop through our private thoughts?" Artemis questioned, stepping back.

"I do not wish to intrude but..."

"You need our memories to figure out what happened to us," Danny said with a comforting smile. "It's ok."

"My brain's all yours!" Wally said with a smirk. "Try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm you," Robin said with a laugh. "I wonder why anyone isn't ever just whelmed..." He laughed. "But yeah, go ahead!"

"The last six months only," Artemis said slowly and cautiously. "And only what you need!" M'gann nodded and soon memories were flooding their minds.

_"The watchtower detected an immense surge in the Bialyan desert," Batman said as he stood in front of a map of Bialya. "An analysis revealed elements non terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the league's UN charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land on Bialya's border, two clicks from the hot zone."_

_The vision faded into something else. It was Artemis and Robin looking over a cliff down to a tent._

_"The Bialyan's control the sight," Artemis said as they looked down._

_The image changed again to show Superboy with a large control panel._

_"Set up here," a voice said. Danny knew who it wasn't but for some reason that information was slightly out of reach._

_As the imaged changed again Danny realised it as his memory. He was looking over Robin's shoulder as the boy typed away at a control panel._

_"We should be up and running soon," Robin said._

_"This sight is covered in zeta beam radiation," he said as he looked at the information on the screen._

_"I'm detecting non terrestrial elements from the tent," Robin added._

_"I'll check it out in camouflage mode," M'gann said._

_"Good idea," the familiar voice said. "Go! And maintain telepathic contact." The person came into view. Aqualad! How could he ever forget the Atlantean?_

_"I will Aqualad," M'gann said._

"Aqualad!" they all exclaimed as they opened their eyes.

"What happened next?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," M'gann replied. "That's the last thing I...we remember."

"We landed 24 hours ago," Wally said. "Being in the desert that long, well it isn't good for a guy with gills."

"Now that I know to look for him," Robin said opening up the hologram on his arm. "He's close! But he's not moving." They set off searching for Kaldur. When they finally found him, he was so out of it he was mumbling things in Atlantean.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition," M'gann said kneeling down by his side.

"He needs immediate rehydration," Robin said. "Call the bioship."

"It's out of range. But you can get him there fast," she replied looking at Wally.

"He's too heavy," Wally said, a little out of breath. "And I'm too low on fuel. Right now I couldn't even carry her." He pointed to Artemis who rolled her eyes.

"Can't you levitate him back?" she asked.

"I can't," M'gann said getting up. "I have to help Superboy. 6 months ago he didn't exist. He has no memories. Only animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy's indestructible, just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad who needs your help, right now!" Suddenly Danny felt another migraine and he could see M'gann grip her head too. Then he saw images of Superboy being electrocuted and screaming out. It hurt so much.

"No!" M'gann yelled. "Superboy's in pain! I can't wait!" She took off leaving everyone else around Kaldur.

"We still don't know what erased our memories," Robin called after her. "It could happen again!"

"I'll go after her," Danny said. "You guys get Aqualad to the bioship. We'll meet you there." He took off after M'gann as fast as he could. Robin, Artemis and Wally rushed to help Aqualad. Danny eventually caught up with M'gann.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw him.

"Helping you. We're a team," he replied. She smiled and they headed off to find Superboy.

Soon they came across a tent with Bialyan soldiers positioned outside. Danny turned invisible while M'gann went into camouflage mode. They quietly slipped inside and found Superboy being shocked on a machine. Danny could feel the fear flowing off of M'gann as she pushed the scientists out of the way and turned the machine off.

"Well," a man with a hood on said looking towards where M'gann was standing. "Someone sure is a gluten for punishment." Danny could sense where M'gann was due to his new found powers. He could feel her. But what about this man. How did he know she was there? He took of his hood to show that parts of his head where transparent. It was kind of revolting. _Simon says, forget._ Danny knew it was aimed at M'gann but his telepathy was pulling him in. Suddenly he could see images again. He knew it was all M'gann. Somehow he just kept getting sucked in.

_I'm in, M'gann said into the mind link as she entered the tent._

_Good, Aqualad replied. But tread carefully. Camouflage is not invisible._

_They're testing something, she said, her voice full of concern. It's alive. In pain! She tried to pull the strange thing infront of her into the mind link. Hello? Can you hear me?_

_I can, a voice said. Who was he? She hadn't joined this person into the mind link. And an open mind is a dangerous thing._

_Someone's hacked our link! M'gann panicked._

_Simon can't hear you, Simon can't catch you. But Simon can make you all forget! She could see his eyes filling her mind. Pain rushed through her head. She felt the pin of everyone in the mind link too. It was horrible._

Danny snapped out of it. The memory of everyone's pain added to the migraine he already had was almost unbearable. But he could still feel his connection to M'gann.

I won't let it happen again, he heard her echo through his mind. She threw a telepathic blow towards Simon, not realising Danny was there too. He was knocked back into a corned where he became visible again and all he saw was black.

When Danny came to he was being shaken awake by Superboy. He gripped his head before looking up into the boy's face. Superboy smiled.

"Glad you're awake," he said holding out a hand to help Danny up. As he got up more soldiers came racing through the door. Superboy gave Danny a look as if to ask if he was ok. The boy nodded in return. They both rushed off and began fighting the ever increasing number of Bialyans.

As they fought Danny turned to M'gann to see she was no longer in camouflage mode. He could feel her struggling. He looked at the amount of soldiers in the fight before turning to Superboy.

"Go!" he said. "I got this. M'gann needs your help." Superboy nodded and ran off.

As Danny finished off the last soldier he turned to see Simon get thrown back and out of the tent. M'gann collapsed into Superboy's arms, exhausted from the telepathic fight. Danny rushed to her side and she smiled gratefully to him. Then a sphere came rolling up to them. Apparently, it had helped Superboy escape.

"Can I keep it?" Superboy asked, making both Danny and M'gann's smiles grow.

* * *

Danny sat at the cave surrounded by his team mates. They had restored Aqualad's memories but now everyone was gathered to figure out what had happened to Danny. The boy in question was now sitting before them gripping his head in pain.

"What exactly can you see?" M'gann asked as she tried to help her friend.

"I...It's..." He groaned before yelling in frustration. "I don't mean to be rude, but can everyone that isn't Robin and M'gann please leave." The others looked at him with shocked looks on their faces before M'gann offered an explanation.

"Please," she said softly. "It can be very painful for an uncontrolled telepath. Danny can't stop it so the more people in the room, the more he's picking up on." The rest of the team nodded in understanding and looked sadly towards their friend who's face was scrunched up in pain. The quietly left the room leaving just Danny, M'gann and Robin. As soon as they were gone, Danny visibly relaxed.

"Now," M'gann tried again. "What can do you see?"

"I can't see anything," Danny replied slowly. "I feel. Emotions. I can feel the emotions of the people around me. The only time I ever saw or heard anything was when I got sucked into your memories." M'gann nodded in understanding.

"I think I know why," she said. "You aren't a pure telepath. You can't hear people's thoughts. You just pick up on their emotions. The only reason you read my mind was because I'm a telepath too. Somehow that effected you." Danny nodded.

"How do I get the headaches to stop?" he asked.

"Concentration. It will take a lot of effort at first but it will get easier." She smiled and Danny smiled back. It would take a while, but eventually, he would get the hand of it, like every thing else.

"Wait till Batman hears about this," Robin said with a laugh. Yeah, Danny thought. That'll be an interesting conversation.

* * *

**So that's that chapter. I wanted to give Danny a new power and wondered what to do for ages. What do you think? Please let me know.**  
**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to follow and review!**  
**Until next time!**


	10. Lost minds

**Hey! Sorry if it's been a while. My laptop crashed so I havn;t been able to use it. I have learned the value of backups.**  
**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little update. Had the idea rolling around in my mostly empty head and decided it was time to pull it out.**  
**I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**  
**Enoy!**

* * *

The battle had been going on too long but until now, no one had gotten the upper hand. Everytime the team stopped Klarion from performing the spell he was trying to cast he would yell at them and cast quicker spells to try to keep them back. Fortunately for the team, the spell he was trying to cast was very long and complicated and required lot of concentration.

Robin watched his opponent searching for some kind of pattern. Something that would help him predict the next move. But Klarion was using magic. Robin couldn't understand what he was saying let alone what would happen once he'd said it. How was he supposed to predict the Witch Boy's next move?  
Then he remembered. He's read the report from the last time they fought Klarion. They had to aim for the familiar. Robin pulled out an explsive from his belt and threw it at the cat. As it went off, the cat was blown backwards.

Klarion immediately stopped the spell he had begun to cast again. He looked up at Robin with pure anger written all over his face. He started to chant something and suddenly Robin couldn't move. Klarion's voice started to echo inside his head. Soon he felt like he no longer belonged in his own body. Klarion's voice grew painfully loud and then all he saw was black.

* * *

Robin woke up on a large bed with a major headache. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see his room or maybe even the med centre at the Cave. But when he opened his eyes he had no idea where he was. The room had windows covering the whole wall to his right with a view out to the sea. The wall in front of him, opposite the bed, was covered in news paper articles and clippings and maps and names with lines drawn between them. Whoever's room this was, they were trying to solve something.

As he got out of the bed he realised he was in diferent clothes too. Had someone changed his clothes?! No, this was all just a stupid prank. Danny would jump out any minute now and tell him it was all an elaborate joke and he would ask for any tips when he tried it on Wally, Sam or Tucker. Right?

Robin went over to the mirror that stood on the other side of the room. As he walked infront of it his face dropped. Not a joke. Robin was wearing another version of his suit, only with more green and less black. Who had designed this thing?! His mask was a slightly diferent shape too. But the thing that most caught his attention was his face. It was diferent. It looked like him but he was, older. How was this possible? Then he remembered Klarion. What had Klarion done?

Robin decided he needed some air so he slowly opened the door to the room and looked outside. It was a corridor. He slipped out and walked down to the next corner. He peered around to find another corridor. At least everywhere seemed empty. Robin weaved his way in and out of corridors and hallways until he came out in a huge open sitting room with a large curved sofa in the middle and a huge tv. Off to the side was a huge kitchen and a table. Sitting on the sofa were four teens, two boys and two girls.

The first boy seemed half metal and half human while the other boy was short and looked quite yound with green skin. One of the girls wore a purple cape wrapped around her body, her hair was also purple and she had a small red gem on her forehead. The last girl had red hair and big green eyes. They noticed him standing there and their faces lit up.

"Robin!" they all exclaimed happily. The spoke as if they were his friends. Were they? He couldn't remeber them.

"Hey man! What happened to you? One minute we were chasing down the Hive, next minute you're not there and we find you completely knocked out on the sidewalk!" The half metal teen was the one that spoke. But Robin had no idea what he was talking about.

"Yes, what was it that caused you to be the knocked out?" the girl with the red hair asked. Robin had no idea what was going on. He stared blankly at the people around him.

"Robin, are you ok?" the girl in the cloak asked.

"Um..." Before he even finished he was surprised by his voice. It was deeper than usual. He shouldn't have been surprised. This body was obviously older than his own so the voice must have cracked already. He finally recovered from the shock of hearing his new voice. "Who are you?" The teens in front of him took a step back, clearly shocked. The green boy stuttered as he spoke.

"We're your team."

* * *

Another Robin woke up on an uncomfortable bed. He could smell anticeptic in the air. It smelled like a hospital. He must be in the med centre in the Tower. He tried to remember what had happened. All he could remember was chasing down the Hive. Then all of a sudden he couldn't move. He felt like something was pulling him away from his body and then everything went black. Robin had no idea what had happened. It was so strange.

He opened his eyes and tried to get up but a hand gripped his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. He looked at the room he was in. It wasn't the medical room at the Tower. But he recognised it. It was in the Cave! He hadn't been there in years! He looked to the right to see who was sitting beside him.

"Danny?" he asked, immediately noticing how high pitched his voice was. He also noticed how young Danny looked. He was still a teenager.

"Hey Rob. How are you feeling?" Robin was feeling confused. He had no idea what was going on.

"My head hurts," he said slowly, still wondering about why his voice was diferent. Danny laughed.

"I'm not surprised. You must have hit you're head pretty hard when you fell down last night." Last night. Whatever happened to him happened last night.

"What happened?" Robin asked quietly.

"We were fighting Klarion and you aimed for his cat, nice idea by the way, but when you hit it, he got mad and started chanting. Whatever he said knocked you out. Don't you remember anything?" Robin shook his head. Then suddenly, a group of people walked in. The room was filled with their voices. "Robin!" "You're awake!" "It's good to see you up!" Robin looked around at the people in the room and recognition flashed in his eyes. Wally? Artemis? Kaldur? M'gann? Superboy? What was going on?! He hadn't seen any of them in years! What on earth was going on?!

* * *

Danny could feel Robin's confusion rolling off of him in waves as he stared at the rest of the team. Danny stood up and turned to them.

"Can you guys give us a minute please?" They looked a little shocked but nodded.

"Sure thing, Danny," Artemis said and pushed everyone out. As soon as they were gone Danny sat down and looked at Robin who was now sitting up with his head in his hands.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Robin looked up with a startled look in his eyes. "You know you can't hide anything from me." Robin opened his mouth to say something then sighed and pushed his hands into his face.

"This is going to sound really weird," he said looking up again. "I think I'm from the future."

* * *

The other Robin sat on the large sofa with the team of heroes who were apparently his team.

"How can you not remember us, dude?!" the green boy he now knew to be called Beastboy said.

"I don't know!" Robin replied. He felt so confused. He had no idea what was going on. "The last thing I remember is fighting on a roof... And Klarion! Klarion the Witch Boy! He must have done something to me!" The other four looked at each other a little concerned before all turning to looked at the cloaked girl, Raven. Her eyes widened at the sight of her team mates but then they drooped.

"Fine," she said getting up and standing in front of Robin. She sat crossed legged, floating a half meter off the floor. "I might be able to figure out if someone really did do something to you. Just don't move for a second." The girl put her hood up and closed her eyes. A black aura surrounded her and Robin. The boy made sure he kept calm. Soon the girl's aura disappeared and she opened her eyes again. She took a deep breath. "You were right."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. The other three had dropped jaws and just sat silently watching what was about to unfold.

"I mean, someone did do something to you. To be precise, someone cast a spell the swapped your mind with the mind of your future self. That's why you don't remember us. You havn't met us yet." The room went silent. Everyone waited to see what Robin's reaction would be. It was calm, like it always was. Clearly, even though he was past Robin, Robin hadn't changed much.

"Is there any way to reverse what happened?" Raven nodded.

"I'm sure there is. I don't know it though, so I will have to do some research to find it." Robin smiled.

"Thanks."

"You are still Robin, whether past or present, therefore you are welcome to stay here until we learn how to solve your problem." The red haired girl, Starfire, said with a smile. I nodded and smiled.

"Hang on a second." The half metal teen, Cyborg, had his hand poised in the air while he thought deeply. "How old are you?" Suddenly all eyes were on Robin.

"Eleven," he answered slowly. The others all looked at each other and then they burst out laughing.

* * *

Danny and future Robin sat in the med centre in the Cave.

"The future?" Danny asked. Robin nodded. "A few days ago I would have laughed. But I can feel you're honesty. You truly believe this."

"You said you were fighting Klarion and he did something to me. I think he managed to swap my mind with my past self's mind." Danny stared at him for a minute.

"So what you're saying is, you are Robin from the future. And the Robin we know is stuck there in that future?" Robin nodded. Danny burst out laughing.

"I thought you said you could feel my honesty?!" Robin explained confused by the sudden outburst.

"I can. That's the problem," Danny replied between laughs. Robin just stared at him with a confused expresion. "I'm imaging our Robin stuck in the future in an older body!" Danny couldn't stop laughing. He was practically crying. Robin then understood what he meant. He burried his face in his hands.

"My future life is doomed."

* * *

Danny and Robin stood in the main hall in the cave with the the rest of the team, Batman and Zatara.

"I belive you're deductions are correct," Zatara said. "Somehow, Klarion managed to switch our Robin with his future self."

"Can you fix it?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how. I will find out. It way take a few days," Zatara replied a little concerned.

"What about our Robin?" Wally asked. "He's stuck in the future! Does he even know what's going on? Is he even ok?!"

"Don't worry," future Robin said. "My team will look after him. And I'm sure Raven will figure out what happened if she hasn't already."

"Do you think there's a way we can get a message to him?" Artemis asked. "Set up a way to communicate?"

"I think I might know someone who can help," Danny replied.

"Good," Batman said immediately gaining everyone's attention. "You two go find a way to send a message. Zatara and I will search for a way to fix this. In the meantime, I have a mission for the rest of you if you're up for it." Aqualad looked between the other four members of the team who all nodded.

"I believe a distraction from the problems at hand is welcomed," he said. Batman nodded and gestured to Danny and Robin that they could leave. As they headed for the zeta beam, Danny noticed that Robin's walk was quite stiff.

"What made you so stressed?" he asked with a smile. Robin was about to reply when Zatara's voice called out behind them.

"I recommend you don't tell them anything about future events. If something happens anyone wants to change it could have diar effects on your future. And with Robin still there, goodness knows what will happen to him." Robin nodded and the two boys disappeared in the zeta beam.

* * *

Danny and Robin arrived in the basement in Danny's old home. Danny walked to the other end of the basement and pulled off the sheet that was covering the Spectre Speeder. Robin stared in awe at the machine before he noticed Danny walking up to a wall covered in weapons. The ghost boy picked up and ectoblaster and tossed it to the future boy who caught it and held it in his hands comfortably.

"Just in case," Danny said with a shrug. He turned and took a few steps towards the portal at the other end of the room but stopped and turned around. "Just try not to hit me. It hurts."

With that, the boy headed off to the portal. He flipped off the lid covering a box positioned on its side to reveal a small screen. He held his thumb on the screen before the doors slowly opened. He then walked over to the Spectre Speeder and unlocked the door. He ushered Robin inside before stepping in himself. He then shut the door behind him and headed to the cockpit. He fell into one of the sears, Robin falling into the seat beside him.

Danny then began flippin switches, pressing buttons, turning dials. Lights came on on flickered all around them before Danny finally put on hand on the steering wheel and the other hand on the aacceleration lever. He pushed the lever forwards and they plunged into a world of green swirls, purple doors and floating rocks. Robin stared around in amazement.

"I need to get you to show me around some time," he said looking around a little dazed.

"I seriously never brought you here?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face. "I need to change that."

"That might not be a good idea," Robin said his face suddenly dropping it's smile.

"Right, right! Accidentally changing the future and all," Danny said with a laugh. "I figure that when you get back to your own time you'll come and ask me. I'll just wait until then." Robin smiled.

Soon the floating rocks stopped and they started to pass floating gears. Robin stared as they pulled up outside a huge building that looked almost like a castle. Danny changed into his ghost form and got up, opening the door. Robin followed as they both exited the Spectre Speeder.

The huge double doors opened up to them as they neared the building. Danny didn't seem fazed at all so Robin asumed it was normal. He followed the white haired boy through the rooms until they came to a large room with what looked like a portal at the other end. In the middle, floated a ghost wearing a purple robe with a hood. He had a black scar across his face and he held a staff with a clock on the end.

"Ah, Daniel. Welcome. You're right on time."

"He knew we were coming?" Robin asked confused. Danny laughed.

"Robin, I want you to meet Clockwork, Ghost Master of Time. Clockwork, this is my brother Robin." Robin kind of stared a little as the ghost changed from a middle aged ghost to a child. Clockwork bowed his head in greeting. Robin eventually got over his shock and did the same.

"Now, I believe you are here for a reason."

"Yes, we need your help," Danny said stepping forwards towards the ghost who was now middle aged again. "This here is Robin from the future. Or his future self in the body of his past self. The present Robin got his mind sent to his future. We don't know how to switch them back." Clockwork's face turned serious. He then aged again to an old man with a long beard and drooping eyes.

"I have never come across this before. Moving a whole being through time and space is quite simple, but only their mind... I'm afraid I cannot help you with this problem."

"It's ok, Clockwork," Danny said smiling reasuringly. "We have a friend who is trying to find a solution. But we do have something else you can do for us."

"Anything I can do to help," the now child Master of Time replied.

"I need you to send a message." The old ghost smiled in understanding.

"And what would you like this message to say?"

* * *

"Cheer up, Robin," Cyborg said as they all sat on the long sofa in the tower. Raven was off in her room reaserching time travel. "You're in the future! Why don't you explore that future!"

"I know I would," Beast Boy said, a look on his face that said he was imagining traveling through time.

"Might want to be careful just how much future he sees," a voice said from behind them. The ffour sitting on the sofa all turned around to see who it was. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire all sat with open mouths while Robin's spread into a huge grin.

"Danny!" he said jumping over the back of the sofa and running over to his white haired brother. Danny laughed as he hugged the little weirdo. "How did you knw to come?"

"I got a message."

* * *

**So? What do you think? Can you guess who the Robin is with? Technically another crossover but I had the idea for a while.**  
**Please review so I can see what you think.**  
**Following is greatly appreciated too!**  
**Until next time, my faithful followers!**


	11. New and old surroundings

**I GOT OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! I never thought that would happen! Thank you to all my faithful followers! You're all amazing!  
So, new chapter! Got my laptop fixed and now its working better than before! **  
**I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. Or Teen Titans for that matter.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin smiled at the familiar face before him. Danny was taller and he no longer looked like a walking stick, he had a big build. He had also changed his suit. It was now all black except for the DP symbol on the front that shone a brilliant white. Danny's overall look seemed to be a lot lighter too. But the main thing that Robin noticed was his eyes. They weren't just green any more. They were full of green and blue patches and blotches, with the occasional flicker of purple.

"I got a message."

"What do you mean 'a message'?" Robin asked.

"Past Danny used an old friends, the Ghost Master of Time, to send me a message so that I could come ad help you." Danny stood smirking as he looked at the confusion of Robin's face.

"Oh, ok. Well what was the message?"

"Past Danny said he wants you to get you're butt back to your present safely." Danny's grin grew wider at that point before he carried on. "He also said to tell you that Zatara's working on a way to get you home and to be careful you don't do anything stupid and wreck the time space continuum."  
Robin nodded and watched as Danny's attention turned behind him. Robin turned around to see the other heroes in the room were all staring at Danny.

"You know Danny Phantom?!" Beast Boy asked, or shrieked to be more accurate.

"Of course I do," Robin said as he and Danny started laughing. "He's my brother." The other three in the room stared with open mouths. Just then Raven came in to see what all the noise was about.

"What going- oh hey Danny," she said with a smile.

"Hey Raven," Danny said with a small wave.

"You know him too?!" Beast Boy asked, or again, shrieked. Raven just smirked at the looks on her team mate's faces.

"Did you try out that meditation exercise I taught you, Ray?" Danny asked gaining the girl's attention.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Thanks for that. It was really helpful." Danny nodded and turned back to Robin.

"By the way, if you want to stay at my house while you're here, I honestly don't mind. It might be nice for you to stay with a famiiar face."

"That... actually sounds nice," Robin said with a smile.

* * *

Danny and Robin arrived in Amity Park outside Danny's old house. Danny was keeping them invisible so that no one would see them.

"You moved into your old house?" Robin asked.

"My sister didn't want it. No sense in buying a house when you've already got one sitting empty," Danny said with a laugh.

Danny phased them through the door and into the hallway. There he turned them both visible and reverted back to his human self. Robin noticed the change in his eyes as they were now mostly blue but with green flecks.

"You're hair is still as bushy as ever," he said with a smirk. Danny just smiled as a girl walked out of the kitchen in a black shirt and shorts. Robin almost stared as he saw her black bobbed hair and amethyst eyes.

"Hey Babe," she said walking up to Danny and giving him a quick kiss. "Dick, what have I told you about wearing your suit in the house?"

"Um..." Robin said really confused. "Danny..." Danny just laughed.

"Sam, this is past Robin. Somehow their minds got switched." Sam's eyes widened as she realised what had happened.

"Well this is awkward then."

"Yeah, Dick," Danny said seriously. "You can't say a word of this to past Danny and Sam." Dick finally got over his shock and smirked at the two.

"Ok," he said with a devious grin.

"And no trying to push us together either," Danny said practically reading his brother's mind. "If we don't get together when we're supposed to, if we get together too soon or too late, it could spark a chain of events leading to a different future. You can't change anything." Dick nodded, the playfulness in his smile gone which caused Danny to smirk.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Danny," Sam said changing the subject. "Why don't you show Dick where his future self keeps his spare clothes and see if you can find Dani while you're up there."

Dick followed Danny up the stairs to a room towards the back of the house. It was only small with a bed, bed-side table and wardrobe. Danny opened the wardrobe to a couple of suits on hangers and some civies folded up in the bottom. Danny then left and Dick changed into a black hoodie with jeans and black converse. As he headed downstairs he noticed a third person at the table. It was Dani!

"Dani?" he said, a little surprised. Danny looked a little confused at first until he remembered something.

"Hey Unc!" Dani said happily. She was now a teenager, probably about 13 in appearance.

"Dani," Danny said gaining the girls attention.

"Yeah, Dad?" Danny cringed at that, as if it was something that Dick wasn't supposed to hear. And he was probably right. Dad!? Where did that come from?

"Dani, Dick had a problem... at work. He's in the future while the Dick that should be with us now is in the past." Dani's face lit up as she understood what the older boy meant. Dick was still caught up on 'Dad' that he barely noticed her speak again.

"Where in the past?"

"Well... The last time I saw you was when Vlad kidnapped Jazz, Sam and Tucker not long after we formed the team." Dani's eyes widened and she looked to Danny with an apologetic look on her face. He just sighed and beckoned Dick to sit at the table.

"Dick, I would explain, but you will find out eventually, so I'd prefer not to mess up the past any more and just not tell you. Sorry Bro." Dick nodded.

They didn't talk much more as they ate. The main thing going through Dick's head was 'Dad' and whenever he tried to think of something else to say, all he could come up with were questions he knew wouldn't get answered. There wasn't really anything Danny could talk about because he knew what had happened in his past and Dick knew barely anything of the future.

Eventually, dinner ended and Dick went up to his room, exhausted after the day he'd had. Most kids wonder what it would be like to travel into the future. In their heads its amazing and full of adventure, but this was a nightmare. Dick slowly started to fall asleep wondering how the other Dick was getting along.

* * *

Dick looked around his old room. He had forgotten how dreary Wayne Manor was compared to the Tower. Alfred kept it tidy and made sure that all the windows were uncovered and made sure all the rooms had sufficient light, but after living in a Tower made almost entirely out of windows, it was dark and dull.

He was glad to get away from the cave though. After returning from the Ghost Zone, Danny and Dick had gone back to the cave where Wally hadn't stopped asking questions. Questions which Dick wasn't allowed to answer. He kept getting odd looks from Batman. He guessed it was probably because they hadn't said barely two words to each other. It wasn't past Batman's fault. It was his future self that was to blame. They had had an argument the day before Dick had been sent back. Now all he wished was to return the his present so that he could appologise. Even if he still believed it was Batman's fault, Bruce didn't deserve to suffer for that.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny's voice echoed behind him. Dick was about to tell him about his argument with Bruce but decided not to dampen his brother's mood.

"This place is a lot darker than I remember," he said slowly. Danny's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean? How come you haven't been here?"

"I moved out a few months ago, that's all," Dick said making sure his brother didn't worry. Danny nodded before he smiled.

"If you think this is dark, you should see my old house." Dick just laughed.

"I've seen you're old house plenty," he said before an evil grin spread across his face. "How's Sam by the way?"

"She's fine, why?" Danny asked now thoroughly confused.

"Oh, no reason," Dick said his grin growing larger as he left the room.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. There will be action in the next one!**  
**What do you think of Danny's future family? Let me know!**  
**As always, please follow, favourite and review!**  
**Until next time, my over 100 followers! Woo!**


	12. Going back

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while. I'm actually on holiday. Rented a house with a pool with my family so I haven't had much time to write.**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

**Read on!**

* * *

Robin stood in the cave with an aweful headache. Kid wouldn't shut up. He just kept asking questions Robin couldn't answer.

"Who's the first of us to make it into the Justice League?!" Robin couldn't take any more.

"You know what Kid. I will tell you something." The red head's eyes light up and his mouth closed. "Two days from now you die." Everyone in the room stared at him in shock. "Two days from now I kill you cause you won't quit asking questions I'm not going to answer!"

Everyone in the room heaved a sigh of relief. Everyone except Kid Flash who rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly.

"Idiot," Artemis grumbled under her breath. Kid heard her and stuck his tongue out. She just rolled her eyes. Robin stood smirking as he watched the two.

"They get together, don't they?" Danny whispered next to him. Robin turned to him with a curious look. "You don't need to know the future to know that some things are going to happen." Robin smirked.

"Your right, some things you just know." Danny didn't know the hidden message behind those words and just smiled along with his brother when Batman caught their attention.

"Aqualad is off on a favor to a friend and Superboy and Miss Martian are on a mission of their own. The rest of you have assignments too."

"Artemis, you'll be accompanying me around Star City for the night." Green Arrow said stepping forwards. "A little extra training."

"Sure," Artemis replied before they both headed off leaving just Danny, Robin and Kid Flash in the Cave with Batman.

"You three are on a special mission," Batman said pulling up a holo-screen and tying away. "Danny, you'll take point on this one."

"It has something to do with ghosts doesn't it?" Danny replied.

"I've been receiving news reports from Amity Park of a ghost thats been terrorising the town. I want you three to take the ghost out."

"I thought that's what the GIW did. That's why I took a step back from fighting ghosts in the first place," Danny said a little unsure of why they needed his help.

"The GIW called me because they know you've been working with the Justice League," Batman replied leaving Danny with a shocked look on his face. "They haven't been able to catch this one and they said you're the next best ghost hunter."

"_Next_ best," Kid said rolling his eyes. "Pfft." Danny was half ghost. Of course he was the best.

"So long as this isn't all a trick and they don't try to capture me to experiment on me or something," Danny said, shaking slightly at the thought.

"If they do, they'll have me to answer to," Robin said, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"And the League," Batman added.

"And the Team!" Kid shouted from begind. Danny smiled and nodded towards Batman. Batman smirked beneath the mask before quickly shifting back to an emotionless expression.

"I managed to make the three of you exchange students for a week," Batman said. "You will be attending Casper high and you will be staying with a host family while you find the ghost causing the problems."

"Who's the host family?" Kid asked.

"Sam and her parents," Batman replied quickly. Robin looked over at Danny's slightly flushed cheeks and smirked not noticing Batman had seen him and had figured out why.

"When do we go?" Danny asked.

"Now," Batman replied simply. "You have just enough time to go home, pack and get back here before you have to go."

* * *

Danny, Dick and Wally arrived by zeta-beam in the basement at Danny's old house. They stood side by side with a case each in hand.

"So... This is your basement?" Wally asked looking at all the ecto-blasters hanging on the walls.

"Yeah," Danny replied not even looking at the room and heading straight for the stairs. Robin smirked at the look on Wally's face and followed his brother.

Wally ran up the stairs after the others and they all headed to Sam's house. As soon as they walked up to the door, Pamela Manson opened it up with a huge grin on her face.

"Danny! Welcome! It's been such a long time!" she said. Danny was a little confused. She had always disapproved of him being anywhere near her daughter because of her view of his parents. He guessed she knew he was taken in by Bruce Wayne. "It's a pleasure to be your host family! And you two as well! What are your names?"

"I'm Richard and this is Wallace, but please call us Dick and Wally," Dick said using that charming smile he'd learned from Bruce. Not that he could understand why anyone liked him before his voice cracked. It was so annoying.

"A pleasure to meet you Dick and Wally. Please, come in."

The three boys followed Mrs Manson into the hallway before they heard someone yell 'Danny!' and saw a brown and yellow blur. When they realised what had happend, Danny was already on the floor having been takled by Tucker. Sam just stood sniggering from a doorway a few doors down.

"Tucker!" Pamela said, shocked at the boy in front of her. That just made all the boys and Sam burst out laughing. She huffed and told Sam to deal with them, walking off muttering something about never wanting boys and why did she agree to this.

"Need a hand?" Danny looked up and saw Sam holding out a hand to him. He took it and she pulled him to his feet.

Robin stood behind Danny smirking. Wally and Tucker noticed though only Wally realised what the look meant.

Sam guided them each to a room and then they all headed down into the Manson's home cinema to sit and talk comfortably on the plush seats.

Sam had a hunch that Danny and Wally were in Amity on what she called 'Hero Business'. But Dick had nothing did do with Heroes. Unless he did... She looked at him. Black hair. Skinny. She thought back to all the heroes she'd seen in the Cave. But they all took off their masks in each others company. All excelt for Robin! She looked at Dick and pictured him with a pair of shades. That was definately him. And if Dick was Robin... And Batman had become Danny's mentor... Then didn't that make Batman... Bruce Wayne!

While Sam was connecting all the dots, the boys had already started talking about Doom. She rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"So Danny, how come you're back in Amity? With Kid Flash and Robin." All the boy's jaws dropped.

"How did you...?" Wally asked.

"I thought logically and joined everything together. I already knew you were Kid Flash, so then I wondered why you were here and why you would bring Dick. And it all fell into place from there." The boys stared at her a little. Danny was the first to recover and he smiled at her with a proud look that made her insides flutter. Wait... What? She tried to ignore the feeling and Tucker thankfully gave her something to keep her mind off it.

"So what are you here for?"

"A ghost has been causing problems and the GIW are too stupid to catch it,"Danny said simply. "Also, this is not present day Dick, this is future Dick in present Dick's body."

"What?!" Tucker and Sam could not believe what they were hearing.

"There was an incident and my mind got swapped with my past self's mind and now I'm here and he's there and no I can't tell you anything about you're future for fear of breaking the time-space continuum." Dick sat back and looked at Sam and Tucker's faces. Sam was recovering from the shock and Tucker was full of understanding.

"Ah..." he said as something clicked. Everyone looked at him a little confused.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Um... Nothing! I just... Um... Remembered that I... There's some homework I forgot so... I need to do that." Everyone just stared at the boy unsure what to say. He didn't like it and decided to talk the awkwardness away. "So... You're coming back to Casper High for a week! Won't that be fun!"

"Yeah," Danny said sarcastically. "I'm sure Dash hasn't changed. How's Lancer?"

"Still boring," Sam replied. "But you'll find that out soon enough." Danny just laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

Dick left the bathroom and almost ran over Wally and Tucker.

"Hi," Dick said. When they didn't react he tried to side step them but they kept getting in his way. Curse his tiny body! "Can I help you?"

"They get together, don't they?" Wally said.

"Who?" Dick asked.

"Danny and Sam," Tucker replied.

"I'm not allowed to say anything about future events," Dick said.

"So that's a yes?" Wally asked.

"I didn't say yes," Dick replied.

"But you didn't say no either," Tucker added. Dick smiled.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone and you could be changing history. I would like to return to my future the way I left it." The two boys nodded before walking off grinning to themselves.

* * *

Danny stood in front of Casper High, all the old memories from the place rushing through his mind. Most were views from the inside of lockers and that's what made him hesitant.

"Come on, Danny," Tucker said from his side. "It's only a week."

"Yeah," Wally said from his other side. "We've faced Ivo's power sucking android, Klarion, Simon, even the League, and you're worried about a few days at an old school? You can even take me down without a sweat!"

"That's not hard," Dick said from his side. "Even in the future." Wally gave him a death stare that only made Dick laugh.

"You'll be fine, Danny," Sam said standing in front of him. "It's only a few days. You can do this."

"I guess you're right," Danny said with a sigh.

"Of course we are," Sam replied smiling. "Now, go!"

Danny took a deep breath and started walking up the stairs to the school. They made it inside and Dick could see that Danny was really nervous. He didn't like seeing his brother like that so he thought about something that would make Danny laugh. It was hard because he was used to older Danny but then he remembered that joke that they still had in his future.

"Hey Danny, remember the fishing trip?" It worked. Danny immediately started laughing, getting a few stares but forgetting all his fears.

* * *

Paulina stood in the hallway next to Star looking at all the nerds walk past. She had already asked one of them to get her a drink and it had been 2 minutes and he wasn't back yet. What was his name? Oh, it didn't matter. She saw Sam next to Tucker and nudged Star to get her attention.

"Look, it's the Goth Freak!" Paulina and Star both burst out laughing. But then they noticed that Sam hadn't even noticed they were there. Rude! Then she heard laughter and saw two dark haired boys and a red head walking behind the freaks. The red head wasn't too bad looking but he was clearly a big nerd. One of the boys with dark hair was like, 12, so Paulina ignored him.

The one standing next to him was the one laughing. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was a little bit tight and showed of his abs. They weren't very noticeable but they were there. Her eyes then travelled up to his face. He had shining blue eyes and his features were really familiar. Wait... Was that Fenton?!

* * *

"These are your schedules, by the way," Sam said handing the three boys a piece of paper each. "I was given them since you're all staying in my house. Danny, Wally, we managed to get you in all our classes but Dick is a few grades below us."

"I'll be fine," Dick said looking over his list. "At least I already know everything I'll be doing. I don't even have to listen." Danny laughed.

"The perks of time travel."

"Where's our first class then?" Wally asked.

"Just down the hall," Tucker replied before looking at Danny. "With Mr Lancer."

* * *

"Good morning, class," Lancer said as he walked into the room. All he got was a roan in response. "Well, let's get right to it. For this week we will have two exchange students. We have Wallace West from Central City and Daniel Fenton from Gotham." He was a little surprised that Daniel was back in his class, and a little worried too, after his old grades, he only hoped they were better now.

"Actually Mr Lancer, it's Wayne. Daniel Wayne," he heard a voice from the back. Lancer looked up to see Tucker sitting next to a red head, must be Wallace, and Sam sitting next to an older Daniel. He hadn't changed a lot, but he was clearly taller, with a bigger build, and his features were more defined.

"Alright, I'll make a note of that. And welcome back." Daniel just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't changed that much.

* * *

It was in the middle of Lancer's class that the mission truly started. Danny was gazing out of the window. He was still listening but he had already covered the subject a few months ago. He was in the best school in Gotham, he was ahead of the public school of Amity Park.

A scream erupted from down the hall. everyone sat up. It wasn't that it was odd for Amity Park. The problem was the ghosts that normally followed it.

"Alright, I'm sure whatever's happening, the authorities will handle it," Lancer said settling the class down. "If there's an emergency they'll let us know. Now, let's get back to the lesson."

As Lancer started droning on again, Sam turned to look at Danny with a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you going to go?"

"Just wait a few more seconds. I don't want them to think the scream and my bathroom break is connected." Sam nodded and carried on taking notes. She noticed Danny hadn't taken any and was about to ask why when he put up his hand because Wally needed the toilet and didn't know where to go.

"And you'd like to guide him?" Mr Lancer was a little hesitant but decided it was probably good that Danny had widened out, even when Sam and Tucker were there. "Fine. Go. But don't take long."

Danny and Wally met Dick along the way to the bathroom. They all suited up and headed towards where the scream came from. As they neared the exit towards the stadium, Danny's ghost sense went off. They headed in that direction and as the came out on the field they saw a teenage ghost scaring the football players, who must have been practicing.

The ghost was quite tall with long black hair. She wore a jacket and jeans with sneakers. She was holding her arms out to the football players.

"Hey!" Danny yelled to get her attention. She quickly turned around and he saw her face. Her bright green eyes that were full of tears. She was crying.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this latest update. Thought I'd put in a little action. The ghost is my OC if you haven't already guessed.**

**I've been wanting to send Danny back to Amity for a while but wasn't sure how, so here it is. Let me kbow what you think. What did you think of Paulina's PoV?**

**Also, Aqualad's favour to a friend is his mission with Red Arrow in 'Targets' and Superboy and Miss Martian's mission is the Bell Rev break out in 'Terrors'.**

**Anyway, please follow, favourite and review.**

**Until next time, my faithful followers!**


	13. Limitations

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Young Justice or Teen Titans.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Dick woke up and for a second, couldn't remember where he was. He looked around the small room and then it all came back. Klarion, the Titans, Danny. Not to mention Danny's new family.

Dick slowly got up and threw on some of the clothes future him had left in the wardrobe. He headed downstairs and found the family eating breakfast.

"Morning Dick," Danny said as he approached. "Sleep well?" Dick just nodded and slumped into a chair. He was far too tired to make conversation. Dinner had been hard enough.

"Well I'm off," Dani said getting up. She picked up a back pack that sat by the table and headed for the door Bye Dick! By Da- Danny... Bye M- Sam..." Dick noticed her slip ups and wondered what she really wanted to say. He figured he'd find out eventually. Whatever it was was probably something he wasn't suposed to know.

Then again, wasn't everything?

Dick was startled by a ringing noise coming from his pocket. He pulled it out to see a small round communicator.

"That'll be the Titans," Danny said getting up and taking his and Sam's dishes into the kitchen. Sam headed upstairs leaving Dick all on his own.

Dick slowly pressed the screen and a picture of Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy lit up the screen.

"Hello other Robin," Starfire said. They didn't look very happy. Had something happened?

"Look dude," Beast boy said. "We know you're not the Robin we know but we need your help. Cyborg is in a bad mood and we were hoping you could help us cheer him up."

Dick wasn't sure what to say. How was he supposed to help someone he didn't know? At least it was something to do though. And if he was near Raven when she learned how to send him back then maybe he could get home faster.

"Ok," Dick said with a smile. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Dick stood in future Robin's full uniform, watching a clearly irritated Cyborg thrash someone in a game over the internet. The Titans all stood watching, almost scared to make a move.

"Woah, and I thought Raven looked grumpy," Beast Boy said.

"Our friend is more dismal than the swamp moons of Mowark," Starfire said, confusing Robin greatly. He turned to Beast Boy who just shrugged. "Measures must be taken." She stepped forwards bebind the sofa where Cyborg sat. "To replenish your heart with warmness and cheer, I offer a traditional Tamaranian folk song!"  
Starfire took in a deep breath before letting out an incredible wail that could rival Canary's cry. Cyborg was quick to stand up and yell back.

"Starfire, cut that out!" The screen flashed 'Winner' showing that the other player had won because of Starfire's distraction. Cyborg growled before turning back to his game.

Then Beast Boy decided to have a go. He stepped infront of the screen with a grin on his face before holding out a cookie.

"Ok, dude, keep you're eye on the cookie," he said before throwing it into his mouth and turning it into a whale that shot the cookie out of the blow hole. He then turned into an elefant that sucked up the cookie and finally he turned back into himself and stuck his tongue out to reveal the slimy cookie. "Tada!"

Robin stood watching in awe at the whole show. It was shocking and a little disgusting, but at least he now knew why he was called Beast Boy.

Cyborg clearly didn't appreciate the 'comedy'. He looked like he was about to explode. He leant forwards, grabbed Beast Boy by the head, and threw him backwards towards the rest of the team.

"You're supposed to laugh!" he said irritated from his spot on the floor. "What do I have to do? Make it fly out my-" Fortunately Raven cut him off before he finished.

"Let me try," she said. She walked towards the sofa and took in a breath.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cyborg replied before she could say anything so she walked away.

"I tried," she said.

"Tamaranian folk songs are even more enjoyable when accompanied by the Gorka Pipes!" Starfire stood holding an instrument that looked almost like Scottish Bagpipes.

"Look, guys, maybe he just needs some time alone," Robin said turning to face them all. "Superboy has days like this every now and then. It's always just best to leave him be." They all nodded and walked out into another room.

"Wait..." Beast Boy said realising something. "You know Superboy too?" Robin smiled.

"Why don't you ask your Robin about it," he said with a smile.

"Our Robin does not talk of his past," Starfire said, almost sadly. Of course Robin had already guessed this.

"I know," he said with a sly smile. "It'll really irritate him if you keep asking about his past though. Just tell him I told you to. He can't stay mad at himself for long!" Beast Boy grinned. He really liked past Robin.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of a fight. They rushed back to the sitting room to find a large hole in the window. Below the tower they could see Cyborg fighting what looked like a robot that was about twice his size.

"Looks like he went out for some air," Beast Boy said. Then they all tunrned to look at Robin.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"You're our leader..." Beast Boy replied.

"Um... Just go! He needs our help!" They all jumped into action. As they ran towards the water a man with a jet pack dropped infront of them.

"Sorry folks," he said in an annoying nasally voice. "Can't let you interrupt the master. This match is full on-" Robin pushed him out of they way before he could finish.

As they neared the fight, Cyborg was thrown off, over the tower. Robin searched his future self's utility belt and found some pretty good explosives. He threw those at the robot. Starfire threw a few blasts of green energy, Raven drenched him in a tidal wave and Beast Boy landed on top of him as a giant whale.

They thought that was the end of it. But then the robot picked up Beast Boy and threw him at the others. He changed back to his human form in the air and then collided with Robin.

"Human's provide no challenge," he said, firing a shot at Robin and the Titans which they managed to dodge.

"Mechanic! Refit!" the robot called. The man with the jet pack was immediately by his side.

"Looking sharp out there Atlas!" the mechanic replied. So that was his name. Atlas! "Keep up the good-" Mechanic was cut off by Atlas speeding of without hearing him finish.

Atlas fired a shot at each of the Titans, trapping them in a yellow energy ball.

"No challenge at all," he said smuggly as they all tried to get out of their impenetrable cages. "But you will make amusing trophies."

Then something shot Atlas in the back. He turned back to see Cyborg holding up his blaster.

"Let em go!" he said firmly. Atlas just opened up his own blaster and fired at Cyborg. It blew apart his blaster.

"Hold! Atlas will defeat you." 3rd person? Really? Robin practically cringed. "But later. In a fair fight. No weapons. No friends."

"No!" Cyborg replied. "We finish this now!"

"As you wish," Atlas said. Robin new this was a bad idea.

"No! We'll be fine!" he shouted towards Cyborg, hoping he would hear him through the cage. "Get your strength back, then defeat Atlas."

They heard a bell chime, followed by the hum of Mechanic's jetpack as he pushed a chair, made to look like the corner of a boxing ring.

"The old stadium. Sunset. Come, if you dare. And I will let you have your friends back." With that they all dissapeared, leaving Cyborg alone.

* * *

"You can't hold us here forever!" Robin yelled, annoyed.

"Don't be a sore looser," Mechanic replied. "Atlas is just better than you. He's better than all of us."

"Your Atlas is nothing more than a zorwarg toobag plixing zorgborker!" Starfire yelled. Robin had no idea what she said but he knew he didn't want to find out.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled. "What she said."

"You watch your tone," Mechanic replied. "Atlas is the greatest. He's deserves our respect.

"So... Do we get bathroom breaks?" Raven asked. Robin smiled. Mechanic just stared.

"Mechanic!" Atlas called from his corner. "Bath me."

"You got it, Champ!" Mechanic replied rushing over. He started wiping down Atlas' back. "Now remember, that Cyborg's got a decent left hook, so keep an eye out for tha-."

"Never tell me what to do," Atlas interrupted.

"Um... Yeah... Sure thing chief," Mechanic replied, a drop of sweat rolling off his forehead.

"Yo, Goldilocks!" a voice boomed through the stadium. Cyborg stepped up and cracked his neck. "Let's do this."

"I did not think you would come," Atlas said, a sly smile on his mechanical face. "Humans scare so easily."

"I only half human," Cyborg replied.

"Half of nothing, is still nothing. Mechanic. I want a fair fight, human. So.I will willingly forgo my arsenal." Mechanic started to take the weapons off of Atlas.

"While you're at it, why don't you shut of his big fat mouth!" Cyborg yelled.

"Nobody talks that way to-" Mechanic was cut off by Atlas rushing up out of his seat towards Cyborg.

As the fight began, Mechanic backed up to where the 'trophies' were. Robin could see the team that Atlas and Mechanic made. Atlas needed Mechanic, but didnt realise just how much. Mechanic did everything for Atlas, but Atlas ignored him and took his help for granted.

"You respect Atlas. Does he respect you?" Robin knew that if he could get Mechanic to stop helping Atlas, Cyborg would be able to win easily.

"Quiet, human," Mechanic said.

They all watched Cyborg and Atlas delivering blows to each other. The Titans cheering for Cyborg, Mechanic cheering for Atlas. But Robin grew worried, as Cyborg kept getting beat. There was something on his mind that was distracting him from the fight.

"Starfire," he whispered to the girl by his side.

"Yes Past Robin?" she asked.

"What happened earlier to make Cyborg so upset?"

"He was annoyed because his muscles are machines, and he is no longer capable of pushing the limits. That is what caused him to be the upset." Robin understood. Cyborg was in a fight on his own, and he was thinking about his limitations. He was worried that he wasn't going win because of his mechanical muscles. Robin felt worried for his future self's team mate.

The two kept dealing punches. Atlas got Cyborg down, but Cyborg was back up, and then Atlas was down. They kept going back and forth until Robin noticed Cyborg looking at an alert on his arm. He immediately understood it was telling him he was near his limit. Atlas charged and they both stood trying to push each other down. All those watching were holding their breath. Atlas started to push Cyborg backwards.

"It seems you have reached your limit," Atlas said with a smile. "But Atlas has power to spare." Cyborg was down on one knee now. Atlas laughed as he punched Cyborg in the face, sending him flat on the ground. Robin and the Titans looked on with shock on their faces. Mechanic started cheering.

"No one defeats Atlas," the robot said talking in 3rd person again.

"Fine, you win," Cyborg said lifting himself up as much as he could. "Now let my friends go."

"No," atlas replied. Mechanic looked surprised.

"But Boss," he said confused. "You said-"

"Your friends will remain as my trophies and there is nothing you can do about it."

"No!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Cyborg! Please!" Beast Boy and Raven pleaded.

"Get up Cyborg! Come on! You can still beat him!" Robin said. He had seen enough to know that Cyborg could beat Atlas if he put his mind to it.

"No, I can't." Robin didn't personally know Cyborg yet, but he was in future Robin's body. His heart sunk at those words and he was overcome was disappointment.

"Fool," Atlas said from his corner. "Did you actually believe you could defeat Atlas? I am all robot, and you are only human."

* * *

"Give it a rest," Raven said as Beast Boy hit his head on the cage for the fiftieth time.

"But we must discover a way out," Starfire said, kicking the energy ball with her foot before pulling it back and muttering about the pain.

"There is no way out," Mechanic said holding two barrels of oil. "Now be quiet humans. Mater's trying to relax."

"I m not human," Starfire replied.

"But you are," Robin added, resuming his plan to get Mechanic to betray Atlas. "You should be on our side."

"I'm on the winning side," Mechanic replied. "Atlas is the greatest. No one can defeat him. No one!"

"If Atlas is the greatest, why does he treat you like a looser?" Robin asked.

"Mechanic!" Atlas called. "Oil!"

"Coming right up, boss!" Mechanic replied rushing off with the cans. The thought was there. Robin only hoped it would work some time soon. He watched as Atlas took the oil off Mechanic and took a swig, before spitting it in his face.

"This oil is cold! Bring me warm oil." Mechanic's head went down. Then he looked up at Robin, before a look of determination covered his face.

"Get it yourself."

"What was that?" Atlas said getting up. "No human tells Atlas what to do." He picked Mechanic up and threw him across the room.

"You sure about that?" Cyborg said as he walked into the room. "I'm human, and I'm telling you to let my friends go."

"Cyborg!" the Titans exclaimed.

Atlas charged at Cyborg and they started fighting. As they fought, Mechanic and the Titans watched form the side lines. Robin decided to keep pushing Mechanic.

"He doesn't respect you. He doesn't even like you. Why do you serve him?"

"I have no choice," Mechanic replied sadly. "Atlas is stronger than me."

"No he isn't. Atlas needs you. You're the one who fixes him. You're his strength. He's nothing without you, and he knows it. That's why he pushes you around." Robin could se Mechanic thinking about everything he was saying. "Atlas is afraid of you."

"Mechanic! Concussion blaster, heat cannon. Now!" Atlas yelled from where he stood.

"No!" Mechanic replied.

"Then stay out of my way!" Atlas said pushing Mechanic to the side. He ran over to where his arsenal was stored. He smiled until he didn't realise what was what.

"Let's see how far you get without my help," Mechanic said as he took down the energy fields surrounding the Titans.

"No!" Atlas cried, running away.

"Go!" Robin yelled as they ran after him.

"It's 'Titans go!'" Beast Boy said as they ran.

"We've been locked up for 24 hours and you tell me this now?" Robin replied. He landed infront of Atlas, blocking his escape.

"You wanted a fair fight? That's what you're going to get."

"Five against one? This is a fair fight?" Atlas replied.

"We're not fighting," Raven said.

"Think of us more as referees," Beast Boy added.

"It's just you and me," Cyborg said stepping forwards. And then Cyborg pummeled Atlas. Until Atlas got frustrated and they ended up in the same possition they had been in in the last fight, pushing at each other, each trying to knock the other over. Atlas clearly thought he was going to win. Cyborg could see the alert on his arm nearing 100%.

"What's the matter?" Atlas asked. "Ran out of steam?"

"Come on Cyborg! You can do it!" Robin yelled.

"You have reached your limit," Atlas said. "You cannot win."

"I. Can!" Cyborg yelled. He gritted his teeth and pushed harder than he ever had before. He pushed Atlas back before picking him up and throwing him to the other side of the stadium. They all walked over to Atlas who lay in a crater.

"No more," he said. "I am defeated. You are the better robot."

"No, I'm a better person," Cyborg said before he and the Titans walked off.

* * *

Dick stumbled into Danny's house feeling drained.

"Rough day?" Danny asked from his spot between Sam and Dani infront of the TV.

"I've been gone for about 2 days," Robin replied with a deadpan look.

"And?"

"You didn't wander where I was?"

"Look," Danny said getting up and taking Dick into the kitchen away from the others. "You may be younger, and from the past. But you're one of the most capable people I know. I trust you to take care of yourself. So what happened anyway?"

"Got kidnapped by a robot who wanted to keep up as trophies and got won back by Cyborg who was having limitation issues. No big deal."

Danny nodded and patted Dick on the back before heading back to the sofa. Dick just headed up the stairs and fell face first into the pillow falling straight to sleep.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I figured if Dick was with the Titans I had to put a Teen Titans episode in there somewhere. Don't know why I picked this one to be honest. Just a random decision. **

**Also, sorry if I didn't spell some of Starfire's lines right, my Tamaranian is a little rusty. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think! Follow, favourite, review!**

**Until next time my awesome followers!**


	14. Siren

**I'm sure you all want to know what's happening with Danny so...**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**

**Read people! Read!**

* * *

Danny looked at the ghost as she turned around. Her long dark hair and her clothes. She looked like a teenager. He looked at the tears slowly streaming down her face and wondered what had happened to make her so upset.

"Hey look!" one of the jocks yelled. It sounded like Dash. Danny tried to ignore that fact. "Its Phantom and Robin!"

"And Junior Flash!" another jock said. Danny heard a snigger from Robin and a groan from Kid as he muttered something about no one getting his name right.

"Wait... Phantom? Danny Phantom?" the ghost asked in a soft quiet voice. Danny nodded. "I've heard of you. You're the one that fights ghosts to protect the humans. The halfa." Danny nodded again unsure of what to say. "I mean no harm. Please help me."

Danny was a bit taken aback with her words. He stepped forwards and she hesitantly opened her mouth to say something when a missile landed inbetween them blowing them both back.

Danny looked up to two members of the GIW on the roof of the school with a bazooka. When they realised they had missed they aimed again. Danny was furious. He looked back at the ghost to see her hyperventilating. Her eyes changed to a diferent shade of green. Danny could tell she was about to do something and jumped back just in time to see her let out a horrible cry that shook the building and knocker the GIW off their feet. As she recovered she fled turning invisible along the way. Danny wanted to follow her but he knew he wouldn't find her.

Danny looked up at the Guys in White still on the roof top. He flew up and stood infront of them.

"What were you thinking!? I was handling this one!"

"Quiet, ghost scum," the first agent said. "We only needed you to distract her long enough so we could make our move."

"Well don't," Danny said bluntly. "You asked me to come to handle this one, so let me handle it. They're all yours when I'm gone, but while I'm here, let me do my job." With that he phased though the roof turning invisible as he went.

* * *

Danny met up with Wally and Dick in the bathroom and they went back to their classes. Wally was still in a bad mood from being called the wrong name and Danny was irritated with the GIW.

They walked back into the class and slid into their chairs ignoring any looks from the other students.

"Who was it?" Sam whispered.

"I have no idea," Danny whispered back. "Never seen her before."

"I guess she's the new one everyone's been talking about," Sam said.

"She's definately the one the GIW sent me to catch. Only they decided to leave out that they only want me to distract her while they annihilate her." Sam turned her head towards the boy by her side with a shocked look on her face.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to search until I find her again and find out what she wants. She tried to tell me something and I need to know what it was."

"What are you two whispering about?" they heard Lancer call over the class. Sam was about to reply when Danny sat up and spoke before she could.

"Sorry, Mr Lancer, I was just explaining to Sam some of the theories behind the poem." Lancer looked unconvinced.

"Really? Well would you care to explain them to the class?" Sam looked towards Danny and wondered why on earth he had said that. He hadn't been taking notes and he'd been in the bathroom for half of the lesson. She tried to push her notes towards him but stopped when she noticed the confident look on his face. Danny replied with practically a speech leaving Lancer and the rest of the class with stunned faces.

As Danny leaned back in his chair and Lancer carried, Sam noticed that she'd been stating at him the whole time. What was wrong with her? She'd been feeling tingly ever since Danny had been back in Amity. It was strange, but at the same time, comforting.

* * *

The next few classes went by as usual. Until gym. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Wally walked into the hall, only to see Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star on the other side. They were talking between themselves but because of his enhanced hearing, Danny heard every word.

"Dude, is that Fenton?" Kwan asked.

"I think so," Star replied. "We saw him in the hall earlier."

"What's that geek doing back here?" Dash asked.

"He's an exchange student for a week," Paulina replied. "And he's not a geek anymore. He introduced himself as Danny Wayne. As in Bruce Wayne, the billionaire. And I'm sure I saw a six pack under his shirt earlier."

"Fenturd? A six pack?" Dash said, unconvinced. "No way."

"It's true!" Star added.

"We'll see about that," Dash said before he walked off.

Danny turned back to the others with a slightly worried look on his face. Sam noticed and asked him what was wrong.

"I think Dash has it in for me."

"Dude! Dash has been like that since you guys were, what, 10?" Tucker said.

"Why don't you show him some of you're moves then?" Sam said with a smile on her face. "It's been a year. You could always say you started working out after you left."

Danny looked down at Sam and at her smile that warmed his heart. He smiled back and they headed off to stand with the rest of the class.

Mrs Tetlaff noticed Danny immediately and he was sure he heard her growl at the sight of him.

"Today, we'll be be playing dodgeball. Baxter, Manson. Team Captains."

Sam and Dash stepped forwards and eyed each other before taking their possitions. The rest of the class lined up infront of them.

"Hey Wally," Danny said.

"Yeah?"

"You don't know anyone. You can let go a bit. You know, speed up a bit." Wally realised what Danny was getting at. Since no one knew him, no one would notice his sudden change in reflexes and draw conclusions. He smiled. This would be fun.

Once Sam and Dash had picked their teams, all the students took their possitions. As soon as Mrs Tetlaff blew on her whistle, balls were flying everywhere. Tucker and some of the nerds and geeks who weren't very athletic were out quite quickly. Soon, Sam's team only consisted of Sam, Danny and Wally while Dash's team consisted of Dash, Kwan and two other jocks who happened to be in their class.

"You're going down, Fenturd!" Dash yelled. Danny just smirked. The game went on for a while longer before Dash aimed for Danny, but misjudged how much he'd grown in a year. Danny easily caught the ball and Dash was out.

Once the now grumpy Dash was off the court, they continued playing until Sam's team won. The 3 friends all high fived as they headed to the benches.

* * *

As Danny stood in the locker room, he could feel people staring at him. He was still bent over his bag looking for his t-shirt, so everyone could see his toned stomach.

"Hey, Fentonio!" Dash yelled.

"Hey, Dash," Danny said still rummaging around in bag with his back towards Dash. "It's been a while."

"Don't make jokes with me, Fenton," Dash replied.

"It's actually Wayne now," Danny correcred.

"Whatever. I don't like that stunt you pulled." At this point Danny stood up to his full height, which was about the same as Dash, and turned to face the bully. As he did, Dash saw what Paulina had been talking about. His arms were well toned and so was his stomach. The formation of a six pack was visible and Dash wondered just how long Danny had been this fit.

"I'm not the kid you knew before Dash," Danny said pulling on the t-shirt he had finally found. "It's been a year. A lot has changed. I'm only here for a week. Just leave me be for the next few days and you won't ever have to see me again." He sighed as he picked up his bag with Wally and Tucker by his sides. "Can't believe Bruce thought this was a good idea."

"Wait..." one of the boys watching said. "Wayne... Bruce... You're related to Bruce Wayne?"

"Adoptive father," Danny said passively. Just then a phone started ringing. Danny felt his pocket and brought out the latest model of Wayne Tech mobiles, the one not on the market yet.

"Hey Dick," he said as he picked it up. Everyone was watching. "Yeah, we're our way... Ok... Bye." With that he hung up and the impressive piece of tech disappeared into his pocket again.

Then Danny left closely followed by Wally and Tucker who had a smile on his face.

* * *

Phantom flew over Amity searching for the ghost he'd seen earlier that day. Soon enough he heard a scream in the park. He floated down as fast as he could to see the ghost infront of a group of people.

The people looked frightened until they saw Phantom. Then their faces filled with relief and hope. The ghost noticed this and turned around. She was no longer crying, but her face was stained red from tears.

"Please help me," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly. The people behind took the opportunity to flee.

"Get it out," was all she said.

"Get what out?" he asked confused. She hesitantly pulled up her jumper to show something metal embedded in her skin. She was swollen all around the edge and the metal was covered in ectoplasm.

Danny didn't know what to say. He walked closer and stopped as she flinched backwards. He put his hands up and inched forwards. He got close enough to see her wound and realised the metal was pushed right through.

"Please. Please take it out," she sobbed quietly. Danny slowly held out his hand to touch the metal, but as soon as he did they were both shocked. He stepped back holding his hand to his chest and she gritted her teeth in pain. He couldn't imagine how much that must hurt.

"Ghost proof," he said angrily.

"So you can't help me?" the ghost said tears brimming again.

Danny glanced around before beckoning her to follow him to a more secluded area of the park. Once he was sure no one could see, he allowed the rings to pass over his body turning him human. He touched the metal and there was no reaction. He smiled.

"Whoever built it designed it for ghosts. They didn't count on halfas." She smiled for the first time and it seemed to alter her appearance, even if she was still teary eyed.

Danny carefully pulled the metal out of her side, trying to ignore the pained sounds escaping her mouth. Once it was out he threw it in a nearby trash bin. When he turned back, the ghost looked diferent. Her skin was a pinker shade than before and she no longer had tear stained cheeks. Her hair black with streaks of white and green and her eyes were a bright emerald colour.

"Thank you for helping me," she said smiling.

"No problem," Danny replied. "I never got your name."

"Siren," she replied with a smile that lit up her face.

"It's nice to meet you, Siren. You seem more of a good ghost than a bad one. Why were you scaring all those people?"

"I wasn't trying to scare them," she said sadly. Danny noticed her appearance seemed to change along with her mood. "I was just trying to ask for help."

"Oh. I'm sorry. People tend to be afraid of ghosts. Where did you get that wound?"

"A ghost trap," Siren replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A ghost trap?" Danny repeated.

"Yeah. They're all over Amity. Those men in the white suits leave them everywhere to catch us. Not many ghosts venture out of the Zone now for fear of being caught." Danny was still focused on the ghost traps. So that was how the GIW were keeping the atrack rate down. They were catching the ghosts. He was furious.

"Can you show me one of these traps?" Siren seemed confused at that.

"Why would you want to go near one?"

"I want to see how it works," Danny replied changing into Phantom again.

"You what?!" she said. Danny noticed how her voice seemed to carry and below when she raised it. "Sorry," she said dropping into a whisper. "When I raise my voice it releases my cry."

"Like when the GIW fired the missiles at you?" Siren nodded and slowly rose off the ground.

"I guess we're off to see you get caught then."

* * *

"There it is. Hidden between the antenna and the chimney."

Danny could see the odd little box sitting on the roof. Danny then focused and made an energy shield appear just infront of the trap. The trap fired and embedded itself into the shield. Danny slowly brought it towards him to admire it.

"And here I thought you were going to be stupid enough to walk right up to it," Siren said with a laugh.

"No, I'm not that stupid," Danny said looking over the trap. It had let loose anti-ghost shrapnel. Any ghost that got too close would have dozens of small metal pieces stuck inside them. They would still live but the pain would be unbearable. The GIW had obviously set these as a way to weaken ghosts so they could catch them. It was aweful.

"I can't believe they set these," Danny said dropping his shield. He turned into his human form and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hi Bruce... Yeah... It's taken care of... No, I need to talk to you... I'll meet you in my basement." With that he hung up.

* * *

Phantom and Siren stood in his basement as the zeta-beam transporter lit up and Batman stood infront of them.

"What's the problem?" he asked quickly.

"The problem is the GIW. Siren, would you like to tell Batman what happened." Siren nodded quickly.

"They set traps on a lot of the roofs around Amity so that when any ghosts come they can catch them. I got hit by one and it threw a piece of ghost proof metal into my side." She lifted her shirt to show the large hole running straight through that was taking its time to heal.

"I tested one of the traps," Danny said. "They all throw bits of anti-ghost shrapnel that embeds itself into the ghost. Batman, its horrible. They're trying to weaken the ghosts so that they can catch them."

"Do you know what they do with them once they're caught?" Batman asked.

"They take them back to their head quaters to study," Siren replied.

Batman nodded. He hard glare was clearly harder than usual. He was not happy with what he was hearing.

* * *

Phantom and Siren stood on the roof where the trap had been set off. They were waiting for the GIW to show up. It wasn't long before the two men in white suits jumped out of a jet and landed on the roof. They quickly brought up their weapons.

"It's ghost number 523! Phantom! Hand her over!"

"Actually Siren is under League protection," Batman said stepping out of the shadows.

"But it's a ghost," the first agent yelled.

"She is a ghost," Danny corrected "But that doesn't make her feel any less than we do."

"You're tests are inhumane and the League wants to shut you down."

"But their ghosts! They don't feel anything!" the second agent said.

"Are you kidding? That's the worse thing I've ever felt!" Siren said her voice going a little too high. She glanced around before lowering her voice into a whisper. "Sorry."

"What makes you think you can shut us down?" the first agent said stepping forwards.

"We already are. There are several Leaguers in DC as we speak. By tomorrow, the Guys in White will officially be removed."

* * *

Danny stood next to Batman looking over Amity. The GIW had already gone and Siren had headed back to the Ghost Zone.

"You did good here, Danny," Batman said. "I'm proud of you."

"They still have good in them. The friendly ghosts prove that. I'm just trying to give them a second chance." Batman looked down on Danny with pride. They were silent a while before Danny spoke again. "You know, Gotham is great this time of year."

"You're staying for the whole exchange programme."

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

**Hey! So... What do you think? Siren is my OC. Please let me know if you like her!**

**What did you think of the Danny/Dash face off? Anyone expect the GIW to be shut down?**

**Let me know! I want to know what you think please!**

**Until next time! You're all awesome!**


	15. Return

**And here is another chapter.**  
**I do not own Danny Phantom, Young Justice or Teen Titans.**  
**Enjoy and read on!**

* * *

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things square and rectangular!"

"Would you shut up for once?!"

"No. Never so long as I have my cube companions!"

"Ugh!"

"No! You cannot capture me in a cylindrical container!"

The class sat staring at the door as the sounds of the fight flooded in from the hallway. There was a flash of light around the door and the students and teacher all guessed it must have been from the strange device that Phantom always held in his hand.

Then the door opened and Danny backed into the door with a slightly terrified look on his face. He turned to see the class staring at him.

"I have not missed seeing ghosts fighting." With that he took his seat next to Sam. As the fighting had stopped, Mr Lancer decided to carry on with the class as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Danny stood packing books into his locker. He had locker 742 again but he hadn't heard from Poindexter yet.

"Hey Fenturd!" Danny deadpanned into his locker.

"Hey Dash!" he called back without turning. He looked at the thermos in his locker. The metallic object showed Dash, Kwan and two other jocks in its reflection.

"I didn't appreciate the way you spoke to me in the locker room yesterday."

"Wow. Appreciate? I didn't know you knew such a big word Dash!" Danny smiled as he heard one of the jocks snigger and saw Dash look at him with a death stare causing him to stop laughing.

"Well you... I... Ugh," Dash moaned as he tried to think of a comeback but couldn't come up with anything. "That's it!" He stepped forwards to push Danny into the locker but Danny was quick. Before Dash even knew what was happening, the locker door was shut and Danny was behind Dash.

"By the way, don't warn people when you're about to attack. It makes them more prepared."

"Why you little... Get him!" The jocks all tried to rush him at once but Danny moved out the way and they all slammed into each other. Dash was angry and tried to punch Danny only for the once scronny boy to catch his fist. He stood shocked while Danny looked at him with an irritated expression. Danny twisted the fist behind its owner and shoved him against a locker whispering in his ear.

"I already told you, Dash. You don't listen! I'm not the same kid I was before. Just leave me alone." With that he let go and walked off through the crowd that had gathered. As he did, he walked past Sam, Tucker, Wally and Dick. As he walked past Dick, his brother held up his hand and they high fived.

* * *

Dash left Danny alone for the rest of the day, but he could feel everyone's eyes on him everywhere he went. At Gotham Academy, most the kids were rich so he didn't stand out. But here...

They finally got back to the Mansons's residence and Danny flopped onto his temporary bed. Soon he heard a light tap on his door. After telling the person to enter, he quickly sat up. Sam popped her head around the door and he felt his mood immediately change.

"Hey," she said softly with a smile that warmed his ice core.

"Hey," he replied, moving up so she could sit next to him on the bed.

"That was awesome. What you did with Dash earlier."

"Yeah, well. I kind of feel bad for the guy now."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I don't know. It just... Didn't feel right, I guess." Danny ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I'm proud of you," Sam said sitting up. "You showed a bully he doesn't control everyone. I'm sure all the nerds were cheering you on too!" Danny smiled at her kind words and fought to keep down the blush that was threatening to flood his cheeks.

"Thanks Sam." He was about to say more when a blue mist slipped out of his mouth. He groaned and stood up. He waved as he turned into his ghost half and left through the window.

Sam rushed over to see his start a fight with Skulker. She watched him and giggled at his smart mouth that upset the ghost so much. When she realised she was giggling she tried to stop herself saying that goths didn't giggle. But she couldn't stop the feeling bubbling in her chest.

* * *

"Is food different in the future? Do we eat more meat? Do we eat less meat? Please tell me there's meat in the future!" Dick rolled his eyes at the boy's constant questions.

"He won't answer you, Tuck," Danny said appearing behind them. Wally held back a laugh while Sam just smiled. Then Danny's phone started ringing.

"Hello?.. Hey Bruce... Yeah?.. Ok... We'll be right there." He put his mobile in his pocket turned to the others. "We're needed at the Cave."

* * *

The five friends zeta-beamed from Danny's basement to the Cave to see Batman and Zetara waiting in the middle of the room.

"Welcome young ones," Zetara said. "I believe I know how to bring us back our Robin."

* * *

Past Robin sat on the sofa with the Titans. They had not long come back from the whole deal with Atlas and they were tired. Cyborg needed recharging and the others simply needed sleep from staying awake so long worrying about Cyborg. They had decided what they needed most, was food.

"Who wants burritos?" Beast Boy yelled from the kitchen. The others were about to answer when Cyborg's voice rose up.

"No way. Who wants burgers?" Raven and Starfire were about to answer when Beast Boy and Cyborg started arguing. Robin was missing his team. His present team, not his future team.

Suddenly his head started to hurt. He felt dizzy and unstable. The room was spinning. He groaned in pain and Raven noticed.

"What is happening to the other Robin?" Starfire asked scared of what was happening to her friend.

"I think someone is trying to send him back."

* * *

Future Dick stood in the middle of the room in front of Zetara. The man started chanting and soon he felt a horrible feeling in his head. He wanted it to stop but he recognised it. It was the same as the day of the switch.

Robin felt like he was being pushed. He only hoped there was someone on the other side to pull.

* * *

"Can you help him Ray?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fortunately, I just finished my studies, so, yes." She quickly started chanting and past Robin felt like he was being pushed. As he did, he was sure he could feel someone else pulling him from the other side.

Soon he felt like he was being pulled out of himself. It was a horrible feeling. He kept his eyes clenched shut, afraid of what he might see. He waited until there was no more pain.

* * *

Future Robin felt the pull from the other side. The pain increased as he was pulled away from all know feelings.

It was so strange. Feeling like you were floating but also feeling like you had no connection to your body.

Suddenly he felt tingly in his hands and feet. The pain in his head dulled a little. No completely, but a little.

He dared to open his eyes and saw the tower sitting room around him. He smiled as the exhausting washed over him.

"Hey guys," he slurred out before he fell asleep and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Dick felt tingly all over, but especially in his hands and feet. His head was so sore. But he could feel gravity pushing down on him again.

He opened his eyes and saw Danny the way Dick had left him. He wasn't in the future anymore!

Dick saw Sam standing next to Danny and smiled just before he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Future Robin woke up in his bed with a headache. His bed. No one belonging to his past self. His bed.

Robin got up and rubbed his head. He headed out and into the corridor. He made his way to the sitting room to find all his team there.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as she saw him. "Wait... Are you the past Robin or our Robin?"

"Hey Star," Robin laughed a little. He'd missed her. "It's me. I'm finally back."

"Joy!" she shouted and clapped her hands together before rushing forwards to squeeze him.

"It's good to have you back," Cyborg said.

"It's good to be back."

"Hey Rob," Beast Boy caught his attention as he went to sit down. "You know Superboy?"

"Yeah," Robin replied wondering why the little green fuzz ball would ask that.

"Can you tell us about it?"

"Beast Boy, you know I don't talk about my past."

"Yeah, well, you're past told me to ask. You can't stay mad at you."

Robin smiled. Well played past Robin, well played.

* * *

Dick shifted around before finally opening his eyes. He looked around the room and saw he was in his bedroom at the mansion.

The door opened and an elderly looking man entered.

"You are awake, Master Dick! Welcome back from the future. I hope it was pleasant enough. Let me know when you are ready, you are to go to Amity Park today. You have been attending school there for the laat 2 days. For now I'll leave you rest in peace."

"Thanks Alfred," Dick replied enjoying the sound of his high pitched voice. "Do you have any painkillers?"

* * *

"So what's the future like?" Tucker asked.

"Asterous," Dick replied with a smile as they sat at the Manson's kitchen table eating breakfast the next morning.

"There's the Robin we know and love!" Wally said laughing.

"Aw man, you missed Danny messing with his old bully yesterday," Tucker said.

"I'm sure there'll be more of that today," Sam said as she and Danny walked into the room. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Ready to go?" They all nodded and headed out, happy to finally have their friend back.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry its a bit short. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.**  
**As always, follow, favourite and review.**  
**Until next time, my faithful followers!**


	16. Confessions of the heart

**Chapterrrr!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Dick hated being picked on in school. He hated being picked on even more by people he didn't know. They knew him, or future him, but he had no idea who any of them were.

"What kind of name is Dick, anyway?" asked the blond jock while he laughed with the pretty Hispanic girl. Really? They couldn't come up with anything original? He decided to play it dumb. This would be fun.

"It's short for Richard," Dick replied with a small smile.

"Yeah. It's also short for something else, kid," the big teen in front of his said laughing. Of course Dick knew exactly what they were talking about but he wasn't going to let them know that.

"Really? What's that?" The two just stared at him in disbelief.

"Talk about the perfect name," the jock said with a smile. "You really are a-" He was cut of by an irritated voice.

"Dash."

The boy in question turned around to see an angry looking Danny with Sam by his side who looked like she was ready to throw one of her combat boots. Or both.

"Back off Fenturd," Dash said angrily.

"You back off, Dash," Danny replied. He was too busy staring angrily at Dash to notice Paulina practically drooling at his skin tight top that showed off his muscles. Sam noticed. And her blood was boiling. Then she noticed and a blush covered her embarrassed face.

"Why should I?" Dash asked. "Thought you wanted me to leave you alone, Fenton. Maybe you should mind your own business."

"When you start messing with my brother it becomes my business," Danny replied. His eyes threatened to turn green but he managed to stop them.

"I can take care of myself Danny," Dick said having had enough of the exchange between Danny and his former bully.

"Is that so?" Dash said with a wicked grin. He then threw a punch at the much smaller boy. Some of the kids that had gathered in the hall were a little shocked at that. But then they were even more shocked when Dick grabbed Dash's fist, spun around beneath it and elbowed the bully in the armpit.

"I taught him that!" Danny said from behind. A bell rang above their heads and everyone realised what the time was. "Come on Dick. Don't want to be late for class."

* * *

"Ghost child!" the nasally voice said. "You're back!"

"Missed me, Technus?" Phantom called with a smile.

"Actually, yes," Technus replied surprising the halfa. "You are much more merciful than the Guys in White. Their traps injured many. Those who weren't injured were either captured and tortured or so terrified they remained in the Ghost Zone."

"Well you don't have to worry about them anymore." Technus looked shocked.

"You mean they're gone?" he asked his mouth hanging open. Danny nodded. "Then you have my thanks, Ghost Child, and you will see no problems from me from now on." With that Technus disappeared leaving a very confused Danny behind.

* * *

"So he just...left. That's it?" Tucker asked as they all sat at lunch trying to understand what had happened. "No droning on and on about his plans so that you know exactly what he's going to do and you can stop him? Nothing? He just left?" Danny nodded.

"I don't know what to think," Danny replied. "He thanked me, told me I wouldn't have any problems from him and left."

"So because you got rid of the GiW, he respects you enough to leave the human world alone?" Sam asked.

"I think so," Danny replied.

"You should be happy," Dick put in. "One less ghost to deal with." Danny grinned and they all carried on eating.

* * *

Danny put a few things in his locker after class was finally finished. The others were waiting outside for him. As he closed his locker he almost jumped as he saw Paulina standing on the other side. Almost jumped.

"Hi Danny," she said sweetly.

"Hi Paulina," he replied and went to turn away when her hand caught his arm.

"Wow, they weren't kidding," she said proding his bicep. "You do have muscles." The hall was practically empty so there was no one to see their exchange. Except for Sam who had come to meet Danny and was watching them from around a corner.

"I started working out," Danny said shrugging. "No big deal."

"No big deal?" she asked. Sam was confused by the whole exchange. Paulina was obviously hitting on Danny but Danny was completely oblivious. "You're hot now, Danny. I like hot." Sam felt her blood boiling. She felt like she was going to explode. She really wanted to give that Latina a piece of her mind. What right did Paulina have to hit on her Danny? Sam then realised her phrasing and immediately lit up with dark blush.

"Well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment. So... Um... Thanks?" With that he started walking towards where Sam was standing. She quickly took a few steps back before walking forwards into Danny as he came around the corner so he wouldn't realise she'd been there the whole time.

"Hey Sam," he said happily.

"Hey Danny, I was just looking for you. You ready to go?" He nodded and they left. But Sam couldn't help but think, after all his training in observation with Batman, how was he still so clueless?

* * *

Danny sat in his room thinking about everything that had happened with Technus when heard a knock on his door. Sam walked in with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey Sam," Danny said. He knew something was wrong when she didn't answer. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a bit, confused." Danny wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"About what?" Sam took a deep breath.

"I saw you with Paulina. By the lockers." Danny had no idea how to respond.

"Now I'm confused. What are you talking about Sam?"

"She was seriously hitting on you, Danny!" So that's what she meant.

"I know."

"You knew?" Sam was even more confused than before. "If you knew then why were you acting like the biggest idiot in the world?"

"Hey!" Danny said with a laugh making Sam smile. She was so pretty when she smiled. "Look, I figured that if I flat out turned her down, she'd get mad and retaliate. But, if I act like an idiot, she'll eventually leave me alone."

"That's... Genius," Sam said with a surprised look on her face. "Who knew you had it in you!"

"What is it with you and insulting me?" Danny asked laughing.

"But I thought you liked Paulina," Sam said. "You were always drooling over her."

"Well..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I realised that I never really did like her. I just thought I did."

"Oh," Sam said unsure of what else to say but then Danny carried on.

"I realised that the person I liked was right in front of me the whole time but I was too clueless to notice."

"Well you always were clueless," Sam said trying to figure out what Danny was getting at.

"Sam, you know you're pretty clueless yourself, right?" Danny said with a laugh. Sam raised an eyebrow. "The person right in front of me, was you."

Sam stared at Danny letting the words sink in. He liked her? She felt butterflies in her stomach and her mouth suddenly went dry.

"I-" She had no idea what to say. She stood staring at Danny who sat on the edge of the bed. He got up and walked over to her.

"Sam. I think I'm in love with you." Sam stared up into his baby blue eyes and felt her heart melt.

"I think I love you too." Then suddenly he was kissing her. And she was kissing back. Danny's hands slowly moved down to Sam's waist while Sam's hands slowly moved up to stroke Danny's hair. Then the door opened.

"Danny! Mrs Manson said-" Sam and Danny pulled away from each other just enough to glare at the boy in the doorway.

"Well," Tucker said slowly. "Bad timing huh?"

"No kidding," Danny said sarcastically. Tucker smiled sheepishly.

"Well dinner's ready. And I'll be leaving now." Tucker turned to go but was stopped by Sam.

"Tucker. I know that you've been calling us 'lovebirds' for years, but you don't seem surprised by this at all."

"Can't be surprised by what you already know," Tucker said with a mysterious grin.

"You knew?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded.

"Future Dick." With that he left. Danny turned back to Sam who looked a little concerned. Danny gave her a small kiss.

"At least we know it lasts." Sam and Danny laughed a little before they both heard the voice of a certain techno geek shouting out.

"It finally happened!"

* * *

Sam sat with Tucker on her roof. She had a printed map of where all the GiW's ghost traps were located and Tucker had the map of Amity Park on his PDA. They had Fenton Phones in and were guiding Danny, Robin and Kid Flash through the city to deactivate them.

Danny stopped in front of a dustbin. Just behind it was another trap. The fifth one he'd found that night. Robin and Kid had found just as many each.

Danny groaned but quickly created a ball of ectoplasm in his palm which he threw at the trap before placing an energy shield around it to stop any of the ghost proof parts from getting out.

"How's the dismantling going?" he heard a quiet voice whisper behind him. Danny turned around to see Siren standing watching him. He smiled aas he turned to face her.

"Hey Siren," he said a little surprised to see her. "What are you doing in the Human Zone?"

"Looking for you," she answered. "I wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you I would still have that horrible piece of metal in me and the GiW would still be out there." Danny smiled.

"I was just doing what I thought was best."

"Well thank you for that," Siren said with a laugh. "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled out a scroll from her back pocket and handed it to Danny.

"What's this?" he asked confused.

"Beats me," Siren replied. "I'm just the messenger. Anyway, I'm off. See you later Danny!"

"Bye Siren!" Danny called after her as she flew off.

"Who were you talking to Danny?" Sam asked over the earpiece.

"Siren," Danny said looking the scroll up and down. "She gave me a scroll."

"What does it say?" Robin asked from wherever he was.

"It's from Frostbite!" Danny said as he read though the words.

"What does he want?" Sam asked.

"Who's Frostbite?" Kid asked. He was ignored by everyone else.

"He wants me to head to the Far Frozen," Danny replied. "They need my help."

* * *

**Little cliffhanger for you. So... What did you think of the Danny/Sam scene? And Tucker barging in? Let me know!**

**Follow, favourite and review!**

**Until next time you awesome readers!**


	17. Helping the Zones

**Hey! I am so sorry it took so long. I'd give you permission to kill me but then there'd be no more chapters and I have plans. Hehehe...**

**Anyway... I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**

**Once again... I'm sorry... Read on!**

* * *

The Spectre Speeder floated cautiously through the mass of green know as the Ghost Zone. Danny sat steering with Sam by his side. Behind them, Wally, in his Kid Flash attire, raced from side to side trying to take in as much as he could. Robin and Tucker had been left behind to handle the rest of the ghost traps.

"Wally," Sam called from the front seat as the speedster dashed to the left window for the fiftieth time that minute. "If you don't sit down and stop moving, I will come back there and make you." Wally laughed.

"I'm too fast," he said with a confident smirk. "You can't hit what you can't even see."

"Don't underestimate her Wally," Danny said as he concentrated on where they were going. "Though if she doesn't hit you, I will." Wally quickly sat down not wanting to get beat up by Danny a third time.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the Far Frozen. Frostbite stood outside his fortress waiting for them. His facial expression was grim and he looked tired, with dark bags under his eyes. As soon as the three teenagers stepped out of the Speeder into the snowy wasteland he feigned a smile, pretending to look happy. But all three of them saw right through it.

"Great One!" he exclaimed as they approached. "It is good to see you old friend."

"It's good to see you too, Frostbite," Danny said with a small smile. "By the way, this is my friend Wally." Wally waved and Frostbite gave him a curt nod.

"On to the reason I requested you come," the yeti ghost said his face turning serious again. "Allow me to show you." He quickly led the way to the main doors of the fortress and pushed them open.

Danny, Wally and Sam stared at the sight before them. The main hallway stretched out in front of them. It was full of ghosts. Not just residents of the Far Frozen. Its was full of all sorts of ghosts. Yeti medics went between them but there was nothing they could do. They had all been caught in one of the GIW's traps.

"Siren told me of how you helped her, Great One," Frosbite said from Danny's side. Danny couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him to look at the older ghost. "We need your help." Danny nodded, determined to do everything he could. He pryed his eyes away from the hall to look up at Frostbite.

"Of course I'll help."

* * *

"What do you think they're up to?" Robin asked Tucker as he threw a tiny metal ball at the trap setting it off and diving behind a chimney to avoid the explosion.

"Wally, I'm not so sure. Danny and Sam..." Tucker's face cracked an evil smirk as he searched the map on his PDA for the next trap. It was slow with just the two of them. They had already disabled ten traps and they still had another twenty.

Robin started laughing from the other end of the Fenton Phones. He liked Tucker. They had grown pretty close as friends ever since Danny had been living at Wayne Manor, and he had a feeling that now that Danny would be spending a lot more time with Sam, he might end up spending more time with Tucker.

"I just can't picture Wally in another dimention," Robin said. "He's a science geek. He's probably freaking out."

Tucker smirked. Sometimes he really took for granted the fact that he had been through a portal to another dimention more times than he could count. How many people could say that and be telling the truth?

"I suppose it is pretty cool," Tucker admitted earning a scoff from Robin. "Has he ever taken you?"

"No," the boy replied as he disabled another trap. "But apparently he promised future me he would."

Tucker nodded, even though Robin couldn't see him, and guided him to the next trap.

* * *

"How bad is the damage?" Sam asked. Even though they were ghosts, she was still concerned. Her boyfriend was half ghost. That felt weird. Boyfriend. No, she had to focus on what was happening.

"Some were only injured minimally but others are suffering incredible pain," Frostbite said, snapping her attention back to reality.

"Where do you want us to begin?" Danny asked changing from his ghost form to his human form.

Frostbite led them to a ghost up the corner. Danny quickly saw that his problem was the small pieces of shrapnel embeded in his arms, legs and upper chest. He set to work pulling them out carefully, trying to ignore the screams. Sam and Wally stood watching, taking note of what he was doing. Once he was finished, the result was clearly visible as the ghost stopped screaming and sat up patting down hia arms and legs un glee before thanking them and flying off.

Frostbite then led each of them to a different ghost. The all found the problem and sorted it out, their patients visibly improving before thanking them and leaving. The rest of their time spent at the Far Frozen ran along these lines. They were brought to a new ghost, fixed the problem, the ghost left.

Once all the injured ghosts were gone the three friends slumped on the floor exhausted.

"I never thought I'd ever spend a day saving ghosts," Wally said with wide eyes.

"And a great many thanks we owe to you," a booming voice said from above them. They quickly stood up to stand in front of Frosbite.

"It's not a problem," Danny said with a smile. "Any time, Frostbite."

"You have helped the ghost zone a lot lately young Phantom," Frostbite said with a smile. "We are in your debt." Danny just waved him off, ever the hero.

"It's really fine," he said with a laugh. "And we'd love to stay, but there's still traps to clear up in the human zone."

"Of course," he said with a slight bow of his head. "Feel free to visit any time."

"I will! Thanks Frostbite!"

Both Sam and Wally waved before the three headed back to the Speeder. As they went, Sam felt cold so Danny gave her his jacket since he didn't need it. Then he wrapped his arms around her as they walked to try to warm her up. She blushed but didn't say anything. It felt nice to be in his strong arms.

As they walked Wally followed behind with Frostbite. Danny smiled as he heard Frostbite lean down and whisper in Wally's ear.

"So it finally happened then?"

* * *

"Ok Robin, only five left!" Tucker anounced hearing a contented sigh from the other end of the Fenton Phones.

"Hey guys!" Danny's voice suddenly cut in.

"Danny! Are you guys back yet?" Tucker asked. If they were then the last few wouldn't take them very long.

"Just got back," Danny replied.

"Great!" Tucker said quickly checking where the other traps were. "There's a trap by the school and a trap on the roof of the Nasty Burger. Can you handle those?"

"I got the Nasty Burger!" Wally yelled and raced off to deactivate the trap and no doubt eat a burger.

"Then I guess Sam and I will head to the school," Danny said with a smile. He changed into Phantom and turned off his ear piece so Tucker wouldn't hear them. He wrapped his arms and Sam and turned them both intangible, taking off through the ceiling and into the sky. They landed behind the school and searched until they found the trap. Sam threw a rock at it and Danny wrapped it in a force field. Once they were done he turned into his human half and took Sam's hand, leading her into the park by the school.

"Aren't we going to help with the last few traps?" Sam asked confused, but definitely happy.

"They can handle them," Danny said with a laugh. "Besides, we haven't actually talked about us yet." They sat down on a bench facing each other. "I have to do this properly. So, Samantha Manson."

"Yes, Daniel Fenton?" Danny gave her an irritated look. "What?" she asked with a laugh. "You will always be Fenton to me."

"Fine," he replied with an eye roll. "Samantha Manson. Will you be my girlfriend?" Sam feigned thinking for a few seconds before grinning and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Of course I will," she whispered into his ear. He smiled and pulled ger away a little so they were looking into each other's eyes. He cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her face towards his. Soon they were kissing and they had never felt happier.

* * *

Danny and Sam eventually caught up with Wally, Dick and Tucker watching a movie in Sam's cinema room.

"Thought you got lost back there," Dick said with an evil smile. Danny and Sam just looked at each other and blushed. They sat down and started watching the movie with the others, Sam leaning her head on Danny's shoulder.

Suddenly noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Siren sitting in the seat beside him.

"Siren?" She turned towards him and smiled.

"Hey Danny."

"Danny, what's going on?" Sam was now sitting up and the other three were staring at them.

"Oh, um, guys, this is Siren. Siren, this is Sam, Tucker, Dick and Wally."

"Nice to meet you!" Siren said with a grin.

"So, what's going on?" Danny asked looking at the ghost girl with a confused look.

"You're going to think I'm a pain but... You're needed in the Ghost Zone again." Danny groaned.

"Again?" Siren just nodded.

"It's kind of important."

* * *

Danny stood in front of the big building with Sam by his right holding his hand, Dick on his left with eyes darting from side to side. Wally and Tucker both stood behind, Wally bouncing on the balls of his feet with eagerness and Tucker stood eyeing Wally with concern. Siren stood in front of them all as she had been the one leading them.

Danny stood with an uncomfortable look on his face. He looked up at the Observants' Court wondering why he'd been asked to come. The last time he'd had problems with the Observants it hadn't been fun. But Clockwork would have mentioned if something had happened to the thermos... Right?

They walked through the doors and the humans and Siren were guided to some seats on the front row. Danny however was guided to a spot in front of the panel of Observants. As he looked around he could see all the ghosts he knew and plenty he didn't watching from the side lines.

"Danny Phantom," an Observant called gaining his attention. "You've been called here today in relation to your recent actions in both the human and ghost zones."

Here we go, he thought dreading what was coming next.

"We have come to a decision. We have agreed that you deserve to be thanked for all that you've done." Danny's jaw nearly fell completely off his face. "We convened and decided we would allow you your own lair, something that is not usually done with half ghosts. Therefore, as of now, your official territory shall be the human zone." And that was it. The Observants left and so did the other ghosts, none of which were happy.

Danny stood, unsure of what to do until his friends approached. He turned towards them.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**Hey! So I hoped you liked the chapter! Let me know!**

**Follow, favourite, review!**

**Until next time!**


	18. Goodbyes and welcomes

**Hey... Sorry for the long wait. I'm not doing this on purpose, I swear. Just been so busy lately, I barely have time to myself, let alone to write the chapters. So, again, I apologise.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Danny walked down the hall of Casper High for what he hoped would be the last time. It was Friday, his obligatory week in his old school was now coming to an end. The only thing he knew he'd miss for sure, was the girl that was currently holding his hand. He'd miss having Sam around as much as he had this week. But at least he could see her any time he wanted.

They got a few stares as they walked. Everyone knew they'd get together eventually. They just didn't expect that it would happen so fast. One day the two had been hanging out with their friends at lunch and the next day they were walking down the hall hand in hand for all to see.

Danny emptied his locker and Sam took the books so she could give them back to the library when it was open the following Monday. She also took his locker key to give to administration. They turned around to see Paulina watching them.

"I'm gonna miss you, Danny," she said batting her big blue eyes. "I'm really gonna miss seeing you." Her eyes strayed down to his chest and his defined abs. Sam was fuming. Danny could feel the anger pouring off her. If he didn't have proper control over his empathic abilities, it would have given him a serious headache. He held out a hand and gave her a look.

"I wish I could say the same, Paulina," Danny said double checking he had everything. He saw Paulina smirk towards Sam and quickly put his arm over her shoulder causing Paulina to drop the smirk. "But if I never saw you again, it would be too soon." He could feel the pride run through Sam and the shock from Paulina.

As they walked away, Sam couldn't help herself. She turned to look up at Danny and as he looked down at her and their eyes met, she pulled him in for a kiss. Right in front of Paulina. She huffed and walked off leaving Danny and Sam laughing.

* * *

Danny stood in the room he'd been staying in. He was packing his things back into his suitcase. Sam was helping even though she didn't want him to go.

"Just text me any time you want to come over and I'll set up the zeta-beam for you. I'm normally at the Cave anyway."

"I guess," Sam said as she perched on the edge of the bed. Danny looked down at her sad face. It always hurt him to see her upset, but now it was even worse. He moved the suitcase out of the way and sat next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"If I miss you too much I might just have to make up some excuse to Batman to come here more often." Her head darted up as she looked into his eyes. "I will have more to do with ghosts now that the GiW is out of commission." She smiled and he leaned forwards to give her a small peck on the lips. As he pulled away she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. When she finally let him go his face was covered in his goofy grin. They started laughing before they went back to packing.

* * *

The three heroes said quick goodbyes. It wasn't like they wouldn't see each other again, just that it wouldn't be as frequent as the past week had been.

"You ok?" Dick asked Danny as he watched his brother look around his old basement sadly. Danny's head snapped back to look at Dick.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug. "I guess I'm just a bit homesick I guess."

The other two nodded and soon they were back in Gotham, Wally back in Central City.

"Master Dick, Master Danny. Welcome home," Alfred said as he stood in the hallway to meet them. Dick smiled at the older man.

"Hey Alfred! It's good to be back." Danny just nodded and walked off down the hall mumbling something about 'thanks Alfred'. Alfred looked questionably at Dick.

"Home sick," was all the boy needed to say to make the butler understand. He nodded and walked off to inform Bruce that the boys had returned.

* * *

Danny and Dicked walked through the halls of the Cave to find the rest of the team in the sitting area. M'gann was cooking while the others sat talking. When the two boys walked in they all immediately jumped up and rushed over.

"You're back!" M'gann said happily as she hugged them both.

"Welcome back," Kaldur said with a brief nod of his head. They all moved to sit down, Dick asking what had happened while they were away.

"Not much", Artemis replied. "Though we did decide on a proper name for Superboy." At this point M'gann stepped forwards dramatically.

"Introducing, Connor Kent!" she said with a smile. Connor looked slightly annoyed at her antics but didn't say anything. Danny and Dick shared a look at the mention of 'Kent' and both smiled in a knowing way. Kaldur noticed and looked at them with a suspicious look, but Danny just waved him off.

"What about you? What happened with you guys?" M'gann asked.

"Well, where to start?" Danny replied with a laugh. "We went because the GiW, who had been in charge of handling the ghosts after I left, needed my help. When I got there I found they'd been leaving traps all over town. I contacted Batman about what they'd been doing and with the help of the League, we managed to shut them down. So that leaves me now in charge of all things ghost." The group in front of them stared with wide eyes. Then Dick decided to add something.

"Also, Danny got a girlfriend." That immediately caused cheers to erupt among the heroes and Danny's face went bright red.

"You finally asked Sam out?" Artemis asked with a sly smile.

"That's not exactly what happened but yes." Dick burst out laughing.

"Yeah, there was no asking there," he said between laughs. "All I heard what Tucker yelling 'it finally happened!' when he walked in on the two of you kissing in your room." The boy carried on laughing until Danny pushed him off his chair. He may or may not have used some of his enhanced ghost strength. Everyone else started laughing at Dick who was now sprawled across the floor.

"What are you all laughing about?" asked a voice from the door. They all looked up to see Wally standing there chewing on a chocolate bar.

"Wally!" they shouted and made him sit down, questioning him on what he knew of the Sam and Danny situation.

Danny just rolled his eyes with a content smile on his face. No matter how much he did actually miss being in Amity Park, it was good to be back.

* * *

**Ok, so, not the longest chapter, and not much happens. It was more of a filler to be honest. But now it's back with the whole team again. I'm going to try and start including Sam and Tucker a lot more in this and maybe a bit of Jazz here and there.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**As always, if you haven't already, please follow, favourite and review!**

**Until next time, you awesome people**!


	19. Conclusions

**Please don't kill me for taking so long. I don't really have a proper excuse, I just don't was to die.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.**

**You guys aren't going to like this chapter. Sorry in advance.**

**Read on... Sniffs...**

* * *

Over the next few months, the team completed their missions getting better and better and growing closer as friends.  
Superboy, now known as Connor and M'gann started going out. As did Wally and Artemis, eventually. They gained a new teammate in who Dick liked very much and was teased many a time by Danny.

Danny and Sam grew closer and closer, Sam even spent a summer at Wayne Mansions. As she grew older she began to get more and more involved in the team until she put on her own mask and started fighting crime alongside her boyfriend.

They faced many challenges and enemies but came out victorious, most of the team ended up joining the League. Danny ended up the official response to any ghost related problem, Sam normally at his side with ab ecto-blaster in hand.

Robin gave up wanting to follow in Batman's footsteps, forging his own path and becoming Nightwing. There were other Robins and he gladly gave them tips on how to impress the Bat. Danny gave a few tips too but wasn't as close with Bruce as he spent most of his time tracking down ghosts that popped up in his territory.

Vlad popped up a few times, but with the team and the League backing Danny's every move and Danny's authority over the human realm given him by the Observants. There wasn't much Vlad could do unless he wanted to end up stuck in Walker's jail for 25 to 30 thousand years. He eventually ended up adopting another 3 cats, all called Maddie. Goodness knows how he gets on with them all having the same name.

They also found out that Danielle was created using hair from Danny's hairbrush. The same brush Sam had used on occasion. Both their DNA had gotten mixed up which was why Danielle was a girl and not an exact clone of Danny. That kind of made her their daughter. Hence why she had been living in the Fenton house with them when Dick made his future visit.

All in all their lives were pretty good. They were happy. They had their ups and downs but life went on and they went with it. There isn't really a better way to end a story.

* * *

**Okay so please don't kill me for finishing it. I did have other ideas but I've been tied to the series and following the episodes and I want to write something completely original and something that comes from me.**

**So I did have other big plans and maybe one day I'll delete this chapter and carry on. But for now it's finished.**

**Until we meet again at the end of another story's chapter. Goodbye my faithful followers.**


End file.
